LOUCURAS EM UM CRUZEIRO
by Morgane e Junizinha
Summary: CAP 8 ON! Cláudia e Rebecca finalmente vão fazer um cruzeiro, como sempre queriam! Mas elas não esperavam que teriam que ir com mais quatro pessoas. E o pior, o relacionamento entre eles não é muito bom. O que isso vai dar? Só lendo pra saber! UA/REV
1. Prólogo

_**LOUCURAS EM UM CRUZEIRO**_

**RESUMO:** Cláudia e Rebecca finalmente estão autorizadas a fazer uma viagem num cruzeiro, como sempre queriam. O que elas não esperavam era a condição para elas viajarem: teriam que ir com mais quatro pessoas junto. E o pior, o relacionamento entre eles não é muito bom. Quem serão essas pessoas? E o que isso dará? Só lendo pra saber!

**N/J:** Olá, pessoal! Aqui estou eu para mais uma parceria que irá render. "Loucuras em um Cruzeiro" é uma fic que surgiu numa conversa de MSN entre eu e a Morgane. Trata-se de uma UA muito louca onde eu e ela vamos viver uma estória a bordo de um cruzeiro.

**N/M**: Gente, resolvi dar a cara pra bater e escrever alguma coisa. Juntando as idéias malucas da Junizinha e a minha vontade de começar a escrever. Espero que gostem!

Gostaria de dizer que os nomes Isabel Fernanda e Giovana têm explicação. Giovana é em homenagem a uma ex-colega minha e Isabel Fernanda são nomes de duas "queridas" conhecidas nossas (Isabel é minha ex-colega e Fernanda da Morgane).

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_Uma tarde comum de abril. Os pássaros cantam, o vento sopra, as buzinas tocam, o tempo está nublado, aquela garoa incessante... Sim, estamos em São Paulo! Mais propriamente no bairro da Liberdade, saída do Hospital do Câncer A. C. Camargo._

Uma mulher alta, de cabelos negros na altura da cintura, olhos castanhos e porte sedutor acaba de sair do local, e ela trajava uma camisa com rendas na manga, uma calça lisa e sapatos, completamente brancos, típicas de profissionais da área da saúde.

-Mais um dia terminado. Agora vamos para casa, não é Rebecca? – perguntou Cláudia com olhos entusiasmados.

-Ufa, nem fala! Estou louca pra chegar logo em casa...– Respondeu Rebecca, mais baixa que a amiga, de cabelos castanhos bem claros compridos, levemente enrolados nas pontas, presos num rabo de cavalo alto. Vestia um jaleco branco estilizado, por cima de uma blusa branca de manga curta, calça de sarja e botas, também brancas. Os olhos verdes claro pareciam cansados, mas aliviados ao mesmo tempo...

Assim que atingiram o hall, desceram à esquerda, em direção ao estacionamento. Rebecca apertou o botão do alarme do Cross Fox amarelo, fazendo com que as portas destravassem. Logo elas entraram no carro, Cláudia, no banco do passageiro foi ligando o rádio, enquanto a amiga colocava o cinto e ligava o carro.

_Claúdia e Rebecca são amigas desde os seis anos de idade, ambas com 24 anos. Rebecca é formada em física com especialização em Física Médica e trabalha na área de tratamento a laser e proteção radiológica no hospital, já Cláudia é formada em nutrição e trabalha no hospital na área de nutrição oncológica. (1)_

_Cláudia__Maria Rodrigues dos Santos__possui cabelos negros lisos na altura da cintura, pele morena clara, olhos verdes esmeralda, nariz levemente arrebitado, rosto e mãos delicados, seios fartos, boca carnuda. Tem uma tatuagem tribal bem acima do cóccix. Sempre usa esmalte vermelho, sempre vaidosa e sensual._

_Já Rebecca__Petri de Albuquerque__é mais baixa que a amiga (que beira os 1.70m), tem um corpo delgado, quadril levemente largo, contrastando com a cintura fina, seios médios. Pele bem branca, com sardas abaixo dos olhos verdes claros, os cabelos são quase loiros, levemente ondulados e bem compridos. Boca pequena, cheia de gracinhas e palavões dentro! Coxas grossas devido ao sapateado, piercing no umbigo e uma borboletinha tatuada bem perto da virilha._

-O quê houve com você, Becca? - Cláudia perguntou olhando para o trânsito...

-Ah, uma maluca resolveu fazer umas 2 sessões de bronzeamento artificial seguidas e chegou hoje na clínica com uma ferida gigante nas costas!

-Que horror!! - Cláudia responde.

-Hunf... Ela não foi se tratar na hora e acabou virando um tumor. Eu vou participar do tratamento aplicando laser. Essas barangas ricas e inconseqüentes me chateiam!

-Ninguém merece... Sabe, estou com um pressentimento, viu!

-Ai, você e os seus pressentimentos... É sobre aquele gatinho da Pediatria Oncológica? - Rebecca perguntou, fazendo gracinha.

-Não!! É um pressentimento bom e outro ruim! - riu a amiga.

-Me fala o bom, por favor...

-É que finalmente nossos pais vão nos deixar ir para o cruzeiro – Cláudia explica.

-Ah, que maravilha!!! estou esperando por isso há um bom tempo!

-Mas o pressentimento ruim é que eu tô achando que o Camus e o seu irmão vão junto.

-Aff, não acredito!!! Aquele chato do Camus, você sabe que eu detesto ele! Ele é irritante, arrogante, machista e, acima de tudo, in-su-por-tá-vel!!! - Rebecca bate com as mãos no volante, alterada. Faz a volta para entrar no condomínio fechado próximo ao centro, onde ela e a amiga são vizinhas. Cláudia ri da amiga e emenda:

-Eu sei muito bem! O último jantar que a gente teve em família você falou isso diante de todo mundo!

-Ah, mas ele me provocou!!! E você sabe que eu não me seguro...

-Tá bom... Vamos pra tua casa que eu quero ver uma coisa.

Rebecca avistou um carro perto da entrada do prédio. _"Eu conheço esse Audi A4 prata de algum lugar..."_ pensou enquanto entrava pelo portão.

_Já deu pra reparar que a Rebecca detesta o Camus. O problema é que ele e Milo, o irmão mais velho dela, são amigos de infância; Rebecca e ele sempre implicaram um com o outro. Camus sempre foi o nerdinho chato e Milo sempre ajudou a pentelhar a irmãzinha e a amiga, Cláudia._

Rebecca abre a porta, já gritando pra mãe...

-Aehh manhêêê, sua filha favorita chegou em casa!! - disse largando a bolsa e alguns papéis na mesa do hall de entrada do apartamento.

-Oi filha, estou na sala, eu chamei o Camus para um chá...

-Oi tia Ruth! - Claúdia foi cumprimentar a mãe da Rebecca, depois cumprimentou Camus, meio que indiferente.

-O quê esse chato de galochas tá fazendo aqui, heim?? - Rebecca tirou o jaleco, e colocou as mãos na cintura fina.

-Oi pra você também, Rebecca.

_Camus, Ah... Albert Camus Petrárc, 28 anos, alto, forte, de porte fino, elegante. Cabelos ruivos lisos e longos, pele clara, olhos azuis e boca fina. Língua afiadíssima. Trajava uma calça social cinza escuro, uma camisa branca de mangas longas, dobradas até os cotovelos e calçava um sapato preto social. Filho de pai fancês e mãe brasileira, sempre com jeito superior e indiferente, formou-se em engenharia de materiais e metalurgia, inteligente, rico, bem sucedido e herdeiro de um patrimônio industrial grandioso. O genro que toda sogra queria ter._

-Rebecca, pare de implicância com o Camus. Ele é tão educado e gentil conosco! - Camus sorri sarcástico com o comentário.

-Hunf... Só se for com você, mãe! Comigo é um demônio!! _"Não dá para acreditar que minha mãe adora tanto esse insuportável!!"_, ela pensou.

-Rebecca, pare de ser assim... Não te leva a lugar nenhum! - nessa hora o pai da Rebecca, o sr. Mauro, resolve dar o ar da graça.

-Ok! Universo "_versus" _Rebecca, quem é o próximo?? - comenta irônica, abrindo os braços. Cláudia tenta não rir e Camus dá um sorrisinho vitorioso, interferindo com sua voz grossa, sedutora e levemente carregada de sotaque francês.

-Não precisa chamar a atenção dela não, tio. Eu sei muito bem como ela é. - ele olha bem para ela, que bufa em resposta - Acontece, Rebecca, que eu e seus pais temos algumas novidades para vocês. - Cláudia levanta uma das sobrancelhas, surpresa.

-Que novidades? - Pergunta curiosa. A mãe da Rebecca responde.

-Oras, depois de tanto vocês insistirem, decidimos que podem ir para o cruzeiro! - ela solta um sorriso sinistro.

-UHÚÚ!!! - Cláudia e Rebecca pulam de alegria!!

_Alegria que, obviamente dura segundos._

-Há-há-há Camus, nós vamos viajar num cruzeiro liiiiiindo de morrer e você NÃO vaaai!! – Rebecca cantarolou comemorando com Cláudia, que estava de pé junto com a amiga.

-Infelizmente sua alegria vai durar pouco, minha cara. - ele responde olhando para ela com um sorriso de canto de boca. - E essa é a segunda novidade. Vocês foram autorizadas desde que eu e o Milo fôssemos juntos. Ou acha que duas desmioladas como vocês duas vão sozinhas para um cruzeiro?

-Droga, o Milo vai junto. - Cláudia murmurou num muxôxo.

_Foi aí que a cara da Rebecca e da Claúdia, murcharam: uma, que o pentelho do Camus ia acompanhá-las no que deveria ser um cruzeiro de férias. E outra, o Milo ia junto... Milo é o irmão da Rebecca, o irmão mais velho, lindo, inteligente, ciumento, implicante e sempre cobiçado onde quer que fosse. Alto, musculoso, de pele bem bronzeada, de olhos azuis, com os cabelos cor de mel, cacheados e longos. Formado em administração de empresas, estava nesse momento na Alemanha, arrasando corações e terminando o seu MBA. Não era segredo pra ninguém que Milo sempre achou Cláudia brega e sem graça quando pequena. Se ele soubesse como ela está agora!_

**Algumas horas atrás... Na sala de Justiça** _(opa, desenho errado!)_

Camus saiu do escritório da empresa do pai quando seu celular toca. Ele olha o visor e atende.

-Olá tia Ruth, como vai a senhora?

-Muito bem, caro Camus. Venha tomar um chá em casa hoje, quero lhe falar sobre Milo e as meninas.

-Claro, estou saindo do trabalho e vou visitar a senhora. _"O que será que ela está aprontando?"_ pensou o aquariano tomando o rumo da casa dos amigos de infância da família Albuquerque.

Em pouco tempo Camus se encontrava no apartamento da família do seu melhor amigo, Milo. Não admitia, mas tinha saudades daquele louco. Foi muito bem recebido pela mãe dele, dona Ruth, educada e prestativa, sempre encobria as traquinagens dos garotos. Ele sempre fora tratado como sendo da família por Ruth e Mauro, que adoravam o ruivo.

-Oi tia Ruth, como vai?

-Muito bem querido, como você está bonito hoje! - Ela disse, apalpando as bochechas levemente rosadas com o elogio da senhora loira.- Venha e sente-se, tenho algumas notícias boas para você. -A primeira é que Milo volta da Alemanha no fim do mês! Não vejo a hora de ver meu filhinho!

-Que bom, como será que ele se saiu no MBA? - Ele perguntou interessado.

-Ah querido, provavelmente bem! E também queria convidá-lo para viajar junto no cruzeiro que as meninas querem tanto ir, não quero que elas vão sozinhas. Esse mundo de hoje anda muito violento, eu temo pelo jeito explosivo da Rebecca e teimoso da Cláudinha.

-Entendo, tia. Se eu fosse a senhora, também teria tomado essa decisão. Eu terei alguns dias de folga e aceito, mas quero saber se a minha namorada e a amiga dela podem vir comigo.

-Ah, claro querido! - Ruth responde, tentando não dar um sorriso sem graça. Sabia que a filha e Cláudia não iriam gostar nem um pouco disso.

_Voltando para a cena presente... Como se nada pudesse ficar pior para nossas queridas protagonistas, o jovem ruivo fez questão de levantar seu último comentário._

-Não se esqueçam que a Isabel e a Giovana também vão conosco. - Depois de soltar essa frase foi a vez de Cláudia ficar revoltada.

-Ah não, Camus!! Era só o que me faltava! Não bastasse o Milo voltar pra importunar minha vida, aí você vai junto com a minha prima enjoada e sua fiel escudeira Giovana?

-É pra deixar qualquer um maluco. - Rebecca comentou desolada.

-A Isabel vai sim, e daí? Ela tem muito mais juízo que vocês duas juntas. É uma moça refinada e seletiva. - Camus acrescentou, levemente irritado.

-Refinada e seletiva... Ah, claro! - Cláudia debochou enquanto Rebecca não fazia questão de segurar a gargalhada que tinha acabado de soltar.

-Ai... Assim você me mata Camus, você nunca vai perder essa pose de convencido, não é? Sabe que aquela desqualificada fresca faz tudo o que você quer, aí você fica com o ego todo inflado!

-Rebecca, não fale assim!! Tudo já foi decidido! E sobre os detalhes finais, conversaremos durante o jantar, assim que Isabel chegar. - Ruth retrucou na hora, antes que a filha soltasse outros impropérios ao Camus.

-Hunf, depois dessa, com licença que vou me retirar. Vem Cláudinha, vamos até o meu quarto enquanto não sai o jantar, e aquela lambisgóia não chega! – Rebecca falou baixo para a amiga.

Elas saíram da sala de estar sem esperar a resposta do francês. Camus só observou as duas saírem da sala pisando duro, elas ainda lembravam muito as garotinhas teimosas de antigamente. Ruth e Mauro suspiram resignados, aquelas duas tinham um gênio difícil. Camus levantou-se, sentindo o celular vibrar no bolso.

-Com licença, tia. Vou atender o celular, é a Isabel. - E saiu para a varanda.

_Isabel Fernanda Martins dos Santos é prima da Cláudia. Cabelos alisados e loira tingida, olhos cor de mel e corpo demasiadamente voluptuoso. De jeito afetado e escandaloso, Isabel sempre sonhou em ser mais do que podia. Durante sua adolescência, quis ser modelo, porém a carreira não vingou. Após isto, cursou faculdade de nutrição junto com Cláudia, mas não foi capaz de conseguir vaga no mesmo hospital que a prima. Atualmente trabalha na prefeitura em postos de saúde graças à indicação de Giovana._

_A fiel escudeira Giovana segue bem o arquétipo de "Maria-vai-com-as-outras" e escolheu Isabel para ser seu modelo. Ela é bem alta e magra, cabelos bem encaracolados castanho claros e olhos pretos. Também cursou nutrição, mas sempre foi frustrada, queria mesmo ser bailarina, mesmo sofrendo de falta de personalidade. A única coisa a qual se gaba são seus contatos influentes. Rebecca e Cláudia nunca se deram bem com as duas..._

Nesse momento as duas estão saindo do posto de saúde, próximo à Avenida 13 de Maio. Isabel tem um estalo e resolve ligar para o namorado.

-Oi querido!! - Camus ouve a voz estridente do outro lado

-Oi Isabel. Tenho uma boa notícia para você e para a Giovana.

-Ai me diz logo o que é, amorzinho! - Isabel deu um gritinho afetado, fazendo com que Camus afastasse levemente o celular da orelha.

-Vamos fazer um cruzeiro nas Ilhas Gregas com Milo, a irmã e sua prima Cláudia.

-Ahhhh, que máximo amor!! - respondeu falsamente, detestou o fato da prima e daquela maldita da Rebecca irem também, mas como diz o ditado, "cavalo dado não se olha os dentes". Não ia perder a oportunidade de ir para um cruzeiro com o namorado rico!! (E menos ainda deixar outras solteiras irem junto com ele sozinho).

-Venha para a casa da tia Ruth, vamos jantar juntos e decidir os detalhes finais.

No quarto da Rebecca...

-Por todos os deuses, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? - Rebecca disse, se jogando na sua cama.

-Refinada? O Camus é louco, só pode ser!! - Cláudia senta junto com a amiga.

-Quer saber Cláudia? Vamos ligar o FODA-SE!! Eu não quero saber se vai fulana, sicrana, o babaca do Camus e nem o mala do meu irmão. A gente SOME e se diverte sem eles!!!!

-SIM! Demorô... Eu é que não quero passar vergonha do lado daquelas duas... Aff!

Logo, Isabel chega sozinha no apartamento da Rebecca e o jantar é servido. Cláudia e Rebecca aparecem para sentar a mesa e só cumprimentam Isabel por educação, mas ela não se abala.

-Bom, como já decidimos que todos vocês vão nesse cruzeiro, precisamos escolher uma cabine confortável para todos. - Ruth começou a conversa, ao ver que as meninas não estavam com cara amigável.

-Ai que ótimo, "tia" Ruth!! - Isabel força a intimidade. - Acho que deveríamos escolher uma suíte presidencial!

-Aham... - Rebecca pigarreou, sarcástica - Não vejo motivo de escolher uma suíte dessas! Não passaremos nem 3 horas por dia na cabine!! E não é a "senhorita" quem vai pagar!!! - _"Essa Isabel está intrometida demais... "_ pensou na hora que retrucou a prima da Cláudia.

-Filha, você está sendo rude... - Mauro interferiu, paciente. – Mas tem razão, não há necessidade de uma suíte dessa proporção. O que importa é a diversão em outras áreas, ou vão passar o tempo dormindo no cruzeiro?

-O senhor tem razão, tio! Vamos escolher uma cabine em que todos caibam confortavelmente e pronto! - Camus deu por encerrada a conversa. Todos decidiram a data e a duração da viagem, que seria de 7 dias, no Navio Costa Atlântica.

Isabel e Camus se despedem e rumam para suas casas. Isabel insiste em dormir no apartamento de Camus, que é bem próximo à casa dos Albuquerque. Mas ele a leva para a sua casa, que fica no bairro da Móoca. Enquanto isso Cláudia resolve ficar na casa da amiga. As duas voltam para o quarto da Rebecca para conversar.

-Você viu aquela desqualificada tentando impor o que queria?? - Rebecca aponta, revoltadíssima.

-Não dá pra acreditar. Minha prima me mata de vergonha!! Você viu ela chamando sua mãe de tia também?! Foi muito falso aquilo!!! Ela nunca gostou da tua mãe!

-Ah, cortei ela na hora. Mas deixe estar Cláudinha! Esse cruzeiro é nosso!!!

-Com certeza!! - Cláudia dá uma risada. - Vamos arrumar as malas!!

_E as duas destilam venen... Ops, conversam o resto da noite._

**CONTINUA**

**N/M:** Aham, bom é isso. Tentei fazer uma narrativa descontraída e engraçadinha, se consegui ou não vcs é que vão me dizer! Já sentiram que vai rolar muito barraco nessa viagem! Ninguém se bate e ninguém é flor que se cheira XD

Aguardem!!!!

Rodapé:

(1) Atualmente alguns tipos de câncer superficiais ou subcutâneos podem ser tratados com aplicação de lasers de alta potência. Não sei se todo mundo sabe, mas em todo hospital é imprescindível a presença de um físico, principalmente se for para supervisionar exames de radioterapia, raios X, tomografias computadorizadas, ressonância magnética, enfim... Exames que lidam com radiação ionizante (aquela que é prejudicial aos tecidos orgânicos) e principalmente a parte da proteção radiológica. (Mais dúvidas entrem em contato!)


	2. Capítulo 1

_**LOUCURAS EM UM CRUZEIRO**_

**RESUMO:** Cláudia e Rebecca finalmente estão autorizadas a fazer uma viagem num cruzeiro, como sempre queriam. O que elas não esperavam era a condição para elas viajarem: teriam que ir com mais quatro pessoas junto. E o pior, o relacionamento entre eles não é muito bom. Quem serão essas pessoas? E o que isso dará? Só lendo pra saber!

Gostaria de dizer que os nomes Isabel Fernanda e Giovana têm explicação. Giovana é em homenagem a uma ex-colega minha e Isabel Fernanda são nomes de duas "queridas" conhecidas nossas (Isabel é minha ex-colega e Fernanda da Morgane).

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

_Depois de uma semana conturbada pelas notícias bombásticas, Cláudia e Rebecca tentaram se animar e se conformar com o fato da companhia indesejada na viagem de férias... Paciência é uma virtude! (De poucos...)_

Cláudia estava num sonho bom, onde certas pessoas não existiam, quando seu despertador tocou, insistentemente.

-Maldito Milo, só você pra me fazer acordar cedo num sábado... - Cláudia reclamou, sonolenta. Mas fez questão de se arrumar impecavelmente. O dia parecia ser perfeito para o vestido azul de alcinhas, que ia até o meio da coxa. Calçou a sandália de salto plataforma delicada, arrumou os cabelos e colocou seus óculos escuros Prada. _(Ui bem, que chique!)_

No caso da amiga não estava nada diferente, depois de uma noite mal dormida tendo pesadelos com um certo ruivo, Rebecca resolveu levantar, resignada. Estava com saudades do pentelho do irmão, deu uma risada enquanto se levantava, lembrando das bagunças que faziam, mesmo quando adultos...

-Rebecca... São 7 horas! Já de pé? - Ruth perguntou, tomando café enquanto Mauro assistia algum jogo pela ESPN na TV.

-Dormi mal pacas, mãe. - E sentou-se para beber um pouco de café enquanto a mãe lhe fazia uma torrada. Logo ouviu uma batidinha na porta e a cara da Cláudinha apareceu dentro do recinto.

-Oi, já tomou café, cabeça? - Rebecca perguntou, rindo internamente do visual da amiga. _"Veio bem vestida, heim?"_ pensou, mas resolveu guardar o comentário pra si mesma, já que a mãe estava ali.

-Não, vim roubar as torradas da tia! - ambas riram e Cláudia se serviu de leite com café.

-Filha, liga para o Camus pra saber como vocês vão pegar o meu lindinho no aeroporto... - pediu a mãe de Rebecca.

-Ah mãe, sacanagem! - Rebecca bufou. Olhou para Cláudia que tomava seu café calmamente. Era mais sacanagem ainda pedir para a amiga. Não tinha jeito, tinha que ligar pra ele. Saiu da cozinha e foi até o quarto, pegar o celular. Discou alguns números...

Camus estava no meio da Avenida 13 de Maio nesse instante, tentando vencer um pequeno trânsito que se formava na sua frente. Quando viu no visor quem estava ligando, achou no mínimo intrigante. Ligou o viva voz e esperou que ela falasse.

_-Alô? _- Rebecca falou hesitante.

-Bom dia, Rebecca. - Aquela voz petulante e macia...

_-Er... Então, nos encontramos no aeroporto para pegar o Milo?_ - Rebecca sugeriu antes que gaguejasse novamente. Lembrou o porquê de não gostar de falar com ele por telefone. Aquela maldita voz...

-Vou pegar a Isabel e a Giovana e depois estarei a caminho da sua casa. Nos encontramos aí.

_-Mas já está ficando tarde... Já deveríamos estar a caminho!_ -Respondeu impaciente.

-Rebecca, sem pressa. Me esperem aí. - Ele falou pausadamente, com toda a calma do mundo. Aquilo irritou Rebecca profundamente.

_-Tá..._ - Respondeu depois de contar até 10 mentalmente. - _Tchau!_ - Desligou antes que ele respondesse outra coisa.

_Pena que ela não viu o sorriso que ele soltou do outro lado._

-O Camus vai vir pra cá com as chatas!! - Deu um grito do quarto, pra avisar todo mundo da casa o quanto estava desgostosa com aquilo. - E a gente já devia estar lá!! - Completou emburrada.

-Ah, deixa Rebecca... A gente almoça alguma coisa gostosa no aeroporto mesmo. - Sugeriu Cláudia. Ela sempre tinha alguma coisa boa pra lembrar. - Tá! Vou me trocar... - Só aquela hora viu que ainda estava com o pijama de bolinhas coloridas.

Depois de vinte minutos Rebecca estava com a sua mini-saia jeans favorita, uma blusinha com o escrito sugestivo "Love Sucks". Calçando um sapatinho boneca de salto baixo e com a bolsa da Betty Boop a tira colo, começou a bater o pé insistentemente. Já deveriam estar no aeroporto!!

_Enquanto isso, nosso inveterado francês (já que ele foi parido nas terras francesas) tentava a todo custo fazer com que as queridas jovenzinhas fossem mais ágeis. Parecia que elas terminavam de se arrumar em câmera lenta. Lentíssima, por sinal..._

-Isabel e Giovana, já deveríamos estar a caminho. Terminem de se arrumar, sim? Eu não quero receber ligação de ninguém me aporrinhando por causa de vocês. E ainda temos que ir na agência hoje à tarde.

-Está bem querido, daqui a pouquinho eu termino. - Ela se olhou no espelho pela décima vez, conferindo o vestido florido curto e a sandália de tiras e salto fino. Jogava o cabelo para um lado, depois para o outro... Camus já estava fazendo estatística de tantas vezes que ela arrumava e desarrumava os cabelos. Suspirou. Nem a amiga Giovana agüentava, pobrezinha. Estava quase dormindo no sofá.

-Agora vamos. É sério! - Camus disse, já irritado, depois de constatar que ela refaria todos os movimentos na frente do espelho mais uma vez. Levantou e foi até a porta. Sabia que Rebecca poderia ligar a qualquer momento para lhe atazanar. Ela detestava atrasos.

Quando o interfone tocou na casa dos Albuquerque, uma série de impropérios saiu da boca da filha mais nova da família. Uma risada da boca do pai e um suspiro da mãe. Cláudia só riu discretamente... Os pais iam ficar em casa, aproveitar para preparar um lanche gostoso para o filho e descansar um pouco.

Rebecca e Cláudia entraram no carro e Rebecca deu a partida, viu de relance o Audi A4 prata com a loira tingida e maquiada em plena madrugada do sábado (eram só umas 9 da manhã). Pensou em rir alto. Mas preferiu provocar o seu alvo, que no caso era o ruivo chato.

-Camus, você está atrasado. Me siga!! E vê se não dirige feito uma moça... É um desperdício esse Audi na sua mão! - Deu um sorriso e antes que ele respondesse, arrancou. Cláudia quase teve um treco de tanto rir. Obviamente o seu Wolks não era páreo para o Audi do moço ruivo, mas mesmo assim dirigia sempre com velocidade superior a dele.

-Maldita... - Ele sussurrou, seguindo-a. Resolveu manter a atenção no trânsito e no carro amarelo a frente, onde podia ver as duas gesticulando como duas malucas. Rebecca entrou na Ayrton Senna e seguiram tranqüilos. _"Pelo menos não tem trânsito aqui."_ pensou.

_Por sorte ou azar Milo não tinha chegado ainda, pois seu vôo estava pelo menos umas 3 horas atrasado. Bem vindos ao Brasil, crianças!_

Quando Cláudia leu no telão que o vôo ia demorar bastante, soltou um suspiro. Olhou pra Rebecca, que evitava olhar para os três empecilhos que as acompanhavam.

-Sabia que ia atrasar. Viu, Rebecca? Eu disse que não necessitava pressa. - Camus disse aquilo calmamente, pra irritá-la de propósito. Ela suspirou...

-Não tem problema! - Claúdia disse, - eu e a Rebecca vamos passear. Com licença! - Sem dar chances de qualquer outra aporrinhação elas viraram e saíram andando.

As duas foram olhar as lojinhas e quiosques do aeroporto. Na maioria eram de importados ou artigos brasileiros com aquele precinho "camarada" para os gringos. Subiram as escadas rolantes e pararam no quiosque da Havanna, pra tomar um café com nutella e comer um alfajor (1). Passaram numa loja de livros e compraram revistas. Cláudia comprou uma "Nutrição em pauta" e Rebecca, uma "Scientific American".(2) Voltaram até onde o trio se encontrava.

Camus tinha uma cara de entediado, lendo um panfleto qualquer. As duas, Giovana e Isabel, conversavam animadamente. Mas pararam assim que Cláudia e Rebecca chegaram. Elas sentaram mais ou menos perto dos três e abriram suas respectivas revistas. Uma hora depois e algumas bufadas, finalmente o avião em que Milo estava resolveu pousar em Guarulhos. Os cinco se levantaram para esperar o distinto.

_As portas de vidro se abriram como um passe de mágica e Milo apareceu, empurrando seu carrinho com uma cara de sono. Com uma roupa social meio amassada da viagem, com os cabelos presos... Mesmo amarrotado, sonolento, ainda era o Milo. As madeixas claras estavam presas num rabo de cavalo baixo, e a camisa com os primeiros botões abertos. As moças ao lado suspiravam enquanto aquele "monumento" passava por elas (até um homem passante suspirou...)._

_Milo avistou o melhor amigo, altivo como sempre com aquela namorada sem graça a tira colo, a amiga da namorada (mais sem graça ainda, coitada). Viu a irmãzinha com uma saia curtíssima! Onde já se viu aquilo!!! E do lado dela uma morena sexy com um vestidinho curto... Sorriu confiante. Geralmente gostava de se divertir com as amigas da irmãzinha (sem que ela soubesse, claro)._

Milo chegou perto dos amigos, Giovana se adiantou, indo ao encontro dele.

-Milo, que saudade! Como sempre muito bonito. - Comenta maliciosa.

-Obrigado Giovana! - Ele dá um beijo na bochecha dela, cordial. Vai direto até Camus, dá um abraço apertado no melhor amigo. Rebecca tirou uma foto dos dois. Ele cumprimentou Isabel, que deu um sorriso meio forçado.

-Oi Becca! - Apertou Rebecca num abraço e lhe fez cócegas. - Quem deu permissão pra andar com saias tão curtas, heim?

-Pára, seu bobo!! Eu visto o que me dá na telha! - De repente Milo olha para o lado direito de Rebeca e lança o seu olhar sensual e provocante sobre a morena ao lado da irmã.

-Então, Becca. Tá de amiga nova? - Milo perguntou. Rebecca cai na gargalhada, até Camus não aguentou e deixou soltar um risinho.

-Milo, não acredito que você não me reconheceu! - Cláudia ficou meio surpresa. _"Desgraçado, ele voltou só para eu ficar cada vez mais apaixonada. Ele está mais lindo do que nunca!"_ pensou, tentando não ficar sem graça com os olhares que ele estava lançando. - Você nunca vai deixar de ser desligado, né? Não me reconheceu! - Milo soltou o carrinho e arregalou os olhos. Não era possível que ela era a Cláudinha. Tava linda!! Comentou de queixo caído.

-Ah, mas também você mudou muito, teimosinha! - deu um beijo e um abraço. Eram amigos de infância, afinal (e tinha que tirar algum proveito disso).

-Pra melhor ou pra pior? - Cláudia perguntou, encarando-o com os olhos semi cerrados. Pose típica desafiadora. Milo sorriu confiante.

-Pelo visto sua aparência mudou, mas a personalidade chata, irritante e teimosa não mudou absolutamente nada! - O restante dos amigos se afastou levemente, rindo. Rebecca estava adorando a briguinha... Sabia que a amiga ainda arrastava um bonde para o besta do irmão mais velho, mas não descia do salto.

-O mesmo eu posso dizer de você, seu pentelho. Sempre muito desligado, irritante e implicante!! - Cláudia colocou as mãos na cintura, falando com o nariz impinado. Iam começar outro "_round_" de impropérios quanto foram interrompidos.

-Vamos parar com isso? Eu tô morrendo de vontade de saber as novidades, Milo. - Rebecca tinha que concordar com aquela coisinha chata da Giovana, os pais já deviam estar verdes de tanto esperá-los.

No estacionamento, todos decidiram que Milo e Camus iam num carro, sozinhos e, Rebecca levaria o "resto" da bagagem. _"Eu mereço?"_ ela pensou. Olhou para Cláudia, que parecia estar em outra dimensão, de tão pensativa. _"Ai, que saudades..."_, Cláudia estava perdida com seus pensamentos enquanto a amiga colocava uma música do Motörhead, alta o suficiente para não ouvir a conversinha chata das duas malas no banco de trás (nem qualquer reclamação).

**Enquanto isso no outro carro...**

-Como foi o MBA, Milo? Camus perguntou. Milo sorriu, estava muito feliz de ter voltado ao Brasil... Não suportava mais a comida alemã e muito menos a frieza das garotas loiras sob seu lençol. Mas tinha sido uma experiência boa.

-Profissionalmente foi muito melhor do que eu esperava. As faculdades na Alemanha são muito capazes em colocar qualquer trabalho em prática. Tive contato com muita gente importante da administração e trabalhei muito. Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo das pessoas... Muito fechadas, esquisitas, mas suficientemente razoáveis para passar à noite num bar. Se é que você me entende. - Ele deu um sorriso no final. - Aliás, - acrescentou, - fiz questão de me especializar na parte de administração de empresas que estão no setor de engenharia. E pretendo fazer uma apresentação na empresa do seu pai, assim que for possível.

-Quem diria que você, Milo, ia chegar ao Brasil falando de negócios... Você está muito mudado, _mon ami_!!

-Se estivesse no meu lugar, provavelmente iria entender. É falta das moças brasileiras... - E ambos soltaram uma risada. Conversaram sobre outros assuntos...

Passados alguns minutos, estavam todos em casa, mais propriamente descarregando as coisas do Milo. Cada um levou alguma coisa e ao chegarem em casa encontraram os pais na porta. Milo largou a mala para abraçar os pais, enquanto Rebecca tirava mais fotos... Dentro de casa, depois de arrumar a bagunça, Milo resolveu abrir a mala de presentes, e dar lembrancinhas a todos. Assim podia descansar mais depressa. Todos se encontravam na sala, comendo aperitivos, bebendo um refresco gelado e conversando.

-Vamos Milo, conte-nos o que rolou na Alemanha... - Todos estavam curiosos. Milo contou sobre os costumes "bizarros" dos alemães, o trabalho, as baladas e o rio de cerveja que tinha bebido.

-Ah, sempre tem algum festival da cerveja em alguma cidadezinha alemã. Cada cidade tem uma cervejaria tradicional! Apesar de estar meio entediado com a culinária meio repetitiva da Alemanha, já não se pode falar de bebida. Sempre tem alguma coisa nova!

Todos riam, enquanto ele deu alguns presentinhos. Uma camiseta de Munich para o Camus, além de uns cds de Jazz. Uma caixinha de música para a irmã (adorava aquela baixinha!!), dois vidrinhos de perfume, um para Isabel e sua amiga Giovana. E uma caixa de chocolates suíços Lindt para Cláudia, que custou esconder o sorriso de satisfação... Não era todo dia que se ganhava chocolates suíços.

-Bom, chega de falar da Alemanha... Eu mais trabalhei e estudei do que me diverti! Como as coisas estão com vocês? - Ele perguntou, abraçando a irmã de lado, que resolveu contar o que estava fazendo.

-Ah, eu estou fazendo mestrado e trabalhando com a minha orientadora (3) numa junta de médicos e físicos que fazem tratamento de câncer com laser. É um trabalho bacana... Mas eu ainda me impressiono com muita coisa...

-Bom, Milo, não tem muito mais novo pra te contar. Estou trabalhando com meu pai. - Camus contou. - Ainda não sei se opto por uma pós graduação nesse momento. Eu estou mais pensando no resto da empresa. Já as meninas falaram de nutrição como um todo... Só a Cláudia que trabalhava com algo diferente.

-Meu trabalho é um pouco diferente da Isabel e da Giovana. Eu passei num concurso agora pra tomar conta da parte de bioética e biossegurança na área oncológica. Ajudar na alimentação pós cirúrgica de pacientes com câncer é essencial! - Cláudia amava o seu trabalho, todo mundo ouvia ela com atenção. Dava pra perceber que era algo muito especial. _"Hum... Ela está mudada, muito bem mudada por sinal"_ pensou Milo. Mas não perdeu a chance de irritá-la.

-E você está cuidando bem dos pacientes, Cláudinha? Porque se você trata seus pacientes como me trata eles ficarão muito mal! - Ele sorriu sarcástico, fazendo troça.

-Acontece Milo, que os meus pacientes não são implicantes e irritantes como você! - Outra briga ia começar quando dona Ruth resolveu apartar...

-Milo, filho, deixa de ser assim! Vá se deitar e tomar um banho, depois vocês vão até a agência para resolver sobre o cruzeiro. - Milo saiu logo, sendo levado pela mãe. Os outros ficaram na sala, trocando algumas palavras.

_Horas depois... Mais precisamente na agência de turismo._

_Tão alto quanto um edifício de 20 andares com quase 300 metros de comprimento, o Costa Atlântica lançou um novo conceito em navio, sendo o parapeito das varandas feito todo de vidro dando a impressão de que o céu e o mar fazem parte do ambiente aconchegante das cabines. Hum... Será que todos iam achar isso?_

-Tem muita coisa que eu quero pesquisar, mas olha só o que tem no Costa Atlântica, que é o que a gente já tinha combinado. - Cláudia mostrou o _profile_ do cruzeiro, com salas de ginástica, 4 piscinas, restaurantes, cassino, discoteca, boutique, bares, teatro, cyber café, atividades na piscina com jogos e música, entretenimento noturno com clubes e shows, tem musicais também! E com atividades para diferentes grupos etários...

-Já pensou se fosse um cruzeiro para terceira idade? - Milo ironizou, dando uma risada. - Aí só ia ter bingo pra jogar. - a irmã complementou a piada e todos riram.

-Olha só, tem muitas bebidas inclusas! - Rebecca disse, chamando à atenção. Tinha Manhattan, Bloody Mary, Cuba Libre, Mojito, Tequila, Margarita, Caipirinha, Amaretto, Baileys, Amarula, Ballantines, Vodka Smirnoff... - Ai, ai, coitado do meu fígado! - Rebecca ironizou.

-Ai, bebida alcoólica eu não bebo, pois engorda! - Isabel disse, cortando o barato. Rebecca e Cláudia ignoraram (até a Giovana ignorou) e continuaram a ver tudo sobre o cruzeiro.

-Ah, e cada noite tem uma festa diferente, olha só. Primeira noite: festa não temática na boate, segundo dia: festa à fantasia, terceiro dia: festa havaiana, quarto dia: noite do comandante (festa de gala), quinto dia: rave, sexto e sétimo dias: festa não temática na boate. - Cláudia falou.

-Além de voltar sem fígado, vou voltar sem os pés também... - Comentou Rebecca, rindo com a Cláudia, - com certeza, amiga! - Ela respondeu.

-Não esqueçam que o telefone, fotos com os tripulantes, cyber café, boutique, lojas e o roteiro fora do navio não estão inclusos no pacote. - Camus alertou. - Hum, bem lembrado, Camus, - Milo comenta, - mas o que está incluso? A comida, pelo menos?

- Claro né, cabeção! São 6 refeições, as bebidas, cabeleireiro, primeiros socorros, jacuzzis, saunas seca e úmida e massagista. - Rebecca mostrou o _profile_.

-Bom, e aí, cabeças. Falta mais alguma coisa? - Milo já queria dar o fora daquela bagunça. Não aguentava mais ouvir bufadas e Giovana olhando pra ele.

-Falta ver qual cabine nós vamos comprar, - Camus falou com pesar. Aquilo ia dar briga...

-Tem uma cabine grande e externa, que acho que serve para vocês. Cláudia comentou.

-Como assim, externa? - Perguntou Camus. - Quer dizer que é do lado mais externo do navio. São mais caras, mas as maiores. - Rebecca explicou. - Essa é a presidencial. Mas não tem espaço para todos.

-Mas eu e Rebecca resolvemos que vamos pegar uma cabine interna e mais barata, para duas pessoas. - Cláudia foi enfática.

-Hunf, viu... Ficaremos na melhor suíte! - Isabel comentou toda sorridente, fazendo pouco caso.

-Como se a gente fosse passar o tempo todo dentro da suíte, né? - Cláudia respondeu à altura.

-Talvez isso seja a melhor para nós. - Camus replicou, antes que Isabel falasse mais alguma coisa. - O que você acha, Milo?

-Bom, já tô vendo que vai ser o maior chiqueiro... Mas acho que tudo vai dar certo no final.

_Até que Milo tinha um pouquinho de bom senso... Ou não?_

_Depois de cada um deixar um rim, quer dizer, pagar o cruzeiro da forma que cada um podia, voltaram para suas casas. Milo voltou no carro da Rebecca, observando enquanto elas conversavam sobre tudo o que iriam fazer na viagem. Ele achou que sua irmã e a amiguinha tinham mudado. Não tinha ficado muito tempo fora de casa, mas elas pareciam ser mulheres diferentes, decididas demais, ousadas demais, bonitas demais... Suspirou. Ele e Camus iam ter um trabalho árduo vigiando essas duas malucas._

**CONTINUA**

**N/M:** Ufa, terminei... Ficou grande, mas tá aí, até com propaganda do Costa Atlântica, que de fato existe!!

**MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS!!!** E obrigada aos que não postaram review também, pois muita gente leu, mas não comentou. Não me importo, pelo menos alguém leu XD

Rodapé:

(1) Gente, eu recomendo qualquer coisa do Havanna. O café, o capuccino e os alfajores são espetaculares. Caros, mas espetaculares!!! É tão gostoso quanto Starbucks!! xD

(2) Nutrição em Pauta é uma revista científica de nutrição e a Scientific American é mais uma revista de divulgação científica (a única decente ultimamente).

(3) Orientador é o professor que é responsável pelo aluno de mestrado/doutorado. Geralmente isso acontece no caso da pós graduação _stricto sensu_ em que o aluno faz cursos e participa ativamente de um projeto escrito por ele e pelo orientador. No final da duração do projeto (geralmente um ano ou mais) há a defesa da tese de mestrado, daí você tem o título de mestre.

Outra pós graduação é a _latu sensu_, onde o aluno só faz cursos de especialização. Que ocorre muito na área da saúde, por exemplo. Minha amiga é enfermeira e foi fazer um curso de _punção lombar intraóssea_, (medo!) que é uma especialização, mas só ocorre quando se está formado, ou seja, pós graduação também!


	3. Capítulo 2

_**LOUCURAS EM UM CRUZEIRO**_

**RESUMO:** Cláudia e Rebecca finalmente estão autorizadas a fazer uma viagem num cruzeiro, como sempre queriam. O que elas não esperavam era a condição para elas viajarem: teriam que ir com mais quatro pessoas junto. E o pior, o relacionamento entre eles não é muito bom. Quem serão essas pessoas? E o que isso dará? Só lendo pra saber!

Gostaria de dizer que os nomes Isabel Fernanda e Giovana têm explicação. Giovana é em homenagem a uma ex-colega minha e Isabel Fernanda são nomes de duas "queridas" conhecidas nossas (Isabel é minha ex-colega e Fernanda da Morgane).

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

**No aeroporto de Madri...**

-Cláudia e Rebecca, se não corrermos vamos perder a conexão!!! – Milo constatou aquilo ao olhar no relógio do aeroporto. Malditos vôos mais baratos!!!

-Ok! – As duas desataram a correr atrás do loiro feito duas malucas. Depois de chegarem ofegantes dentro do avião, surtaram de tanto rir.

-Ai, Rebecca, a idéia desse vôo foi sua!! – Cláudia dizia enquanto se refrescava com um copo de água que a aeromoça tinha acabado de trazer. – É sua maluca!! Meu coração disparou!! – Milo também acrescentou.

-Tá bom!!! Mas vocês pediram por um vôo mais em conta... Daí eu achei esse! Com escala em Madri. Como eu podia adivinhar que a pista estava lotada e nosso vôo ia demorar pra aterrisar? – Rebecca estava quase sem ar. _"Pelo menos não viemos com aqueles três empecilhos"_, pensou, enquanto tentava roubar um gole de água da amiga.

_As coisas não estavam tão engraçadas na classe executiva do outro vôo..._

-Eu quero mais uma taça de champanhe, Camus. Peça à aeromoça, sim?? – Isabel estava nervosa por causa do vôo e decidiu abrir mão do regime. Já tinha pedido a quarta taça e Camus não conseguia descansar por nenhum minuto que fosse.

-Você já bebeu muito, isso é um avião e não uma balada, Isabel! – Camus começou a se irritar, era a primeira vez que começava a pensar se tudo "aquilo" valia a pena.

-Ahhh, meu amorzinho... Me beija?? – O efeito do álcool e da altitude deixou Isabel completamente fora si, ou era o que Camus achava. Nunca tinha viajado ao lado dela e estava começando a se arrepender.

-Isabel. Fique quieta, sim?? Agora. – Camus foi incisivo e não deixou margem para quaisquer outras discussões. Giovana se assustou com o olhar dele e se afundou na sua poltrona.

_Sim, nossos inveterados personagens resolveram fazer um cruzeiro nas Ilhas Gregas! Então foram até Atenas de avião para embarcar. A agência de turismo fazia o papel de intermediário na compra da passagem e o transporte pra chegar até lá. Mas Rebecca, uma das nossas heroínas (mão de vaca) achava que ficava muito caro e que eles podiam pegar outro vôo. Mais barato, com menor quantidade de bufadas e impropérios._

No aeroporto de Atenas, Camus, Isabel e Giovana esperavam o "_trio parada-dura",_ que já estava atrasado algumas horas. Já era noite e Camus tinha ficado encarregado de encontrar um lugar aconchegante e simples para passarem algumas horas até embarcarem no navio. E nada deles aparecerem no salão de desembarque. Camus estava irritadíssimo e tinha saído para _(pasmem)_ fumar um cigarro em algum canto. Por conta de _Murphy_, nesse mesmo instante, Milo, Cláudia e Rebecca apareceram com suas caras amassadas no aeroporto.

Isabel cochilava no ombro da amiga Giovana. E ninguém fez um _pio_ sequer para acordá-la...

-Cadê o cabeção do Camus? – Rebecca cochichou para a amiga. – Ele estava bem irritado e foi fumar por aí... – Giovana mexeu a mão, indicando a direção porcamente. Milo já se encontrava quase deitado nos bancos e Cláudia tinha ido tomar uma água e ir ao banheiro. _"Não é possível que vou ter que procurar!"_.

Rebecca saiu andando meio vagamente, ainda bem que estava de tênis... Caminhou mais até ver uma cabeleira ruiva, bufando fumaça. Quando Camus fumava era sinal de coisa séria.

-Camus?? – Rebecca chamou, meio afastada dele. Ela também já se encontrava bem cansada.

-Hmm. O que é? – Respondeu seco. Levantou a cabeça e encarou a "amiga" de infância. Estava um caco.

-Venha, vamos para o hotel. – Ela foi branda. Camus jurava que ela ia gritar, até se impressionou. Levantou e jogou o cigarro fora, dando uma última baforada pra cima, enquanto seguia Rebecca.

Depois de todos os percalços, chegaram no hotel. Era bem simples e o suficiente para se "ajeitar" até a partida definitiva, que seria dali algumas horas. Na manhã seguinte, Isabel já estava mais em "si" e tentou guardar qualquer comentário da espelunca que tinham passado à noite. Por mais que não se lembrasse de muita coisa.

Milo se dividia entre paquerar moças aleatórias e vigiar Cláudia e Rebecca. Na verdade ele estava se divertindo mais na segunda tarefa, elas caminhavam à frente, felizes até o local de embarque, com suas malas, tirando fotos e rindo enquanto Camus, Isabel e Giovana vinham mais atrás.

-Isabel, você sabia que teríamos que caminhar um pedaço, por que veio com um salto tão alto? – Camus tentava entender essa tara feminina por auto-mutilação, enquanto Giovana vinha ao lado da amiga.

-Amorzinho, eu tenho que ficar sempre linda pra você, não é?! – Isabel mexeu os cabelos. - E esse calor insuportável?? Ai, será que vocês não podem ir na frente e chamar um táxi para me trazer?? Não acredito que tem fila ali na frente!! – _"Por que eu fui abrir a minha boca?"_, foi a única coisa que passou na cabeça do francês.

Na fila do embarque e depois de uns três foras que Milo levou de estrangeiras, resolveu desistir. Na verdade, a risada alta da irmã, e da Cláudia, o fizeram parar. O clima que deveria ser de férias ficou pesado quando os seis "amigos" se juntaram na fila. Isabel não parava de reclamar do sol, do calor, do "tio" fumando na frente deles (que ia deixar o cabelo dela com cheiro ruim). Nem a Cláudia sabia que a prima era tão fresca... Camus bufava, Rebecca fazia cara de desdém cada vez que Isabel abria boca, Giovana apoiava a amiga na reclamação, Milo e Cláudia faziam poses engraçadas para a câmera da Rebecca.

Assim que eles subiram na plataforma, a mala de Cláudia se prendeu em outra mala, de uma mulher alta, esbelta de cabelos castanhos claros volumosos.

_-Oh, sorry! (1)_ – Cláudia se desculpou.

_-It's okay_ – , a morena de olhos verdes brilhantes respondeu, parecia tímida. Usava um vestido azul de alças e sandálias baixas. Foi quando Milo saiu de onde eles estavam e foi cumprimentar alguém. Esse alguém que estava acompanhando essa morena.

-Mu!!! – Milo gritou para chamar à atenção do amigo mais à frente.

_Mu era o__amigo inteligente e esperto que todo mundo queria ter. Arrasador de corações com um jeito meio geek e tímido, com os cabelos lisos, loiros e longos, o jeito calmo e descontraído. Era inteligentíssimo, sagaz e engraçado nas horas certas. Mu se tornou amigo de Milo (ou ao contrário?) durante sua estadia na Alemanha, e se não fosse pela insistência de Mu em colocar a cabeça daquele maluco no lugar, Milo não tinha terminado aquele MBA! Depois de muito chove e não molha resolveu chamar Shina para sair e acabou terminando em namoro. (2)_

Os amigos se abraçaram, arrancando bufadas das pessoas que esperavam na fila.

-Não acredito, Mu!! Que surpresa, e com a Shina!!? – Apontou para a morena, cumprimentando-a. Mu ficou roxo de vergonha e depois que todos estavam a bordo, falou.

-Milo, Milo... Sempre espalhafatoso! Bom, eu sou Mu e essa é Shina, sem formalidades, por favor... Estamos de férias. – Falou cordialmente. – Milo, apresente seus amigos!

-Ah claro! Essa aqui é a Rebecca minha irmã mais nova, lembra que falei dela? A maluca se formou em física há pouco tempo. – Milo tomou um cutucão da irmã, de brincadeira. _"Existe, de fato, vida inteligente na família Albuquerque"_, pensou Mu.

-Oi Mu, o cabeção aqui falou muito de você! – Rebecca o cumprimentou Mu e Shina. – Muito prazer!

-Essa é a Cláudinha, cuidado que ela morde, viu? – Milo apresentou Cláudia, que ignorou a brincadeira boba e cumprimentou o casal.

-Olha, não liga pra ele não, tá? – Cláudia cumprimentou os dois. _"Milo, ainda mordo você!"_, pensou, rindo discretamente.

-Bom, e esse é Camus, amigo de infância da gente, junto com a namorada Isabel e sua amiga Giovana. – Camus cumprimentou o casal educadamente, enquanto Isabel preferiu seu jeito blasé indiferente, Giovana só cumprimentou por obrigação.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-los, infelizmente eu preciso ir, vou me encontrar com nossos parceiros de cabine! È aquele casal simpático ali. Marin e Guiuseppe. – Mu apontou discretamente para a ruiva de cabelos cacheados, olhos azuis escuros, corpo torneado e sorriso radiante; e o moreno alto de cabelos escuros, olhos acinzentados, corpo musculoso e jeito de mal encarado. Ele carregava as malas da ruiva, que ajeitava o chapéu na cabeça e o vestido florido leve, enquanto ele a comia com os olhos e abria alguns botões da camisa que usava.

-Ok, nos veremos na piscina, viu? – Rebecca disse ao casal, virou-se para Milo, Camus, Isabel e Giovanna. - Vamos para a nossa cabine. Divirtam-se! – Comentou com o maior sorriso sarcástico que tinha. Cláudia e ela se viraram e foram direto para a cabine, deixar as malas, no deck inferior. Já o restante foi para o deck superior, onde ficavam as cabines maiores e externas. Milo se apressou, não ia largar a irmã livre, leve e solta, com àquela maluca da Cláudia!

-Vamos, seus molengas, quero me refrescar logo na piscina... – E saiu na frente.

Cláudia e Rebecca chegaram na cabine, conferiram se estava tudo certo no quarto, guardaram os documentos no cofre com senha e foram se trocar. Cláudia colocou um biquíni rosa de cortininha, com uma saia florida curtinha amarrada no quadril e um chapéu dourado, nos pés um chinelinho bordado em rosa. Já Rebecca colocou um biquíni verde musgo, de cortininha também e um shorts curto branco por cima, um chapeuzinho branco e uma sandália havaiana branca. Ambas colocaram seus óculos escuros, o protetor solar na bolsinha de praia, junto com a chave da cabine e outros pertences e foram curtir a piscina.

**Na cabine do deck superior...**

_Milo já estava pronto e só não saiu antes porque Camus tinha pedido. Pobre Camus, acho que agora caiu a ficha que a garota dele era uma chata. As duas resolveram pedir serviço de quarto, toalhas extras, sendo que à maioria dos tripulantes ainda estavam colocando outras malas no deck de outros passageiros. Depois de muito esforço Camus conseguiu tirar aquelas malucas da cabine._

Quando chegaram na piscina, Milo e Camus quase tiveram um treco. As meninas estavam na beira da piscina tomando champanhe, atraindo muitas atenções com aqueles biquínis minúsculos, rindo, cantando, conversando com Shina e Marin, que tinham acabado de conhecer. As quatro faziam uma bela diferença naquele lugar... Milo, que estava só de sunga, chinelos e óculos escuros, resolveu dar uma de _homem-macho-buga-buga_ e pulou jogando água nas garotas. Coisas típicas de homens que querem se mostrar. Enquanto isso tocava algum hit dançante do _Maroon 5_...

-Milo, meu champanhe, seu idiota!! – Cláudia deu um grito, enquanto Rebecca e Shina jogavam água de volta no Milo, que estava quase se afogando na piscina. Camus deu um suspiro, sentou-se mais afastado de todos, na sombra e pegou uma revista qualquer, precisava se distrair e não queria entrar na água naquele momento. Estava com uma regata branca bem fina, um shorts azul curto e havaianas pretas, a cabeleira ruiva presa num rabo-de-cavalo baixo (3). Até perdeu a vontade de observar a namorada passando bronzeador, provocante... Com um biquíni branco, não muito menor do que as garotas estavam usando, junto de uma canga branca, combinando com um chapéu de aba grande e óculos escuros quadrados que lhe cobriam quase metade da cara.

-Vocês não acham esses biquínis pequenos demais, não? Tá absurdo!!

-Milo, absurdo está esse seu discernimento de homem das cavernas! – Shina defendeu as meninas, que riam da cara de besta que Milo fez. – E aquelas duas ali, não vão vir conversar com a gente? – Marin perguntou sobre Giovana e Isabel, na dúvida se todos eram de fato amigos.

-Olha, Marin... É uma longa história, mas pra te adiantar alguma coisa, já aviso que elas não se "misturam", entende? – Rebecca explicou a situação por alto. Marin e Shina não se importaram muito. Cláudia, estrategicamente mascarada com seus óculos escuros Prada, vistoriava milimetricamente o corpo de Milo, que nadava na frente delas...

Mais à tarde todos foram até o quiosque da piscina se deliciar com algum petisco, não valia a pena sair de perto daquela piscina, da música... Enquanto Isabel, Camus e Giovana estavam numa mesa mais isolada, o resto da turma, incluindo os dois casais Mu, Shina, Marin e Guiuseppe, formaram uma mesa grande e conversavam sem parar. O italiano parecia mal encarado, mas era muito simpático e de humor ácido, o que fazia todo mundo na mesa se rachar de rir. O apelido dele era Máscara da Morte, por causa de uma tattoo de caveira muito horripilante que ele tinha no braço. Marin era mais tímida, mas era um doce de pessoa.

Cláudia e Rebecca estavam de saco cheio da vigília incessante de Milo, mas resolveram lhe dar uma trégua quando ele contou não agüentar mais a companhia das duas queridas amigas que estavam com Camus.

-Ai, vê se pode?! Esse povo simplesmente ignorou a gente, Camus!! Faça alguma coisa!! – Isabel estava irritada porque gostava de ser o centro das atenções, mesmo com o namorado a tiracolo. Já que sempre era a mais bonita da turma e isso sempre dava passagem livre. Mas num bando de casais, ninguém ligava para seu jeito afetado de mexer o cabelo.

-Deixe-os, Isabel. Eles estão curtindo o cruzeiro... Você nunca gostou deles e agora quer que sentem aqui? Não faz sentido! – Camus a cortou. Na hora que a enxaqueca tinha começado a melhorar...

-Cadê o meu salmão grelhado?? Cadê?? Camus, eu já pedi faz mais de dez minutos... – Camus a respondeu com um suspiro, e continuou a ler sua revista.

-Isabel, vamos dar uma volta pelo deck. Assim você pode pedir no restaurante interno, enquanto olhamos as boutiques. – sugeriu a amiga Giovana.

-Ótima idéia, amiga! Vamos? – As duas levantaram. – Amorzinho, não vem?? – Ela perguntou fazendo manha.

-Não, meu pedido já vem e estou com fome. Divirtam-se. Estão precisando... – Camus foi enfático. As duas saíram pisando duro. Suspirou novamente e olhou para a mesa dos amigos, que o chamaram assim que ele ficou sozinho. _"Ela não era assim"_, ele pensou antes de ir se sentar perto de Milo.

Depois do almoço improvisado no quiosque todos foram para outra piscina, onde ia ter um show ao vivo. O final do almoço foi agradável sem nenhuma reclamação, todos estavam se divertindo, inclusive Camus, que resolveu contar piadas de engenheiro e dizendo que a maioria eram verdadeiras. Rebecca morria de rir, já que físicos e engenheiros nunca se deram muito e eles eram um belo exemplo (4). E por sorte, a namorada chata resolveu ficar passeando. Camus percebeu que tinha perdido muito dos seus amigos de infância, no sentido de que não os conhecia mais. Sabia pouco de Cláudia e Rebecca, já que elas tinham crescido e eles tinham se afastado bastante e agora, até Milo estava diferente! Tinha sentido falta daquilo.

Na beirada da piscina, Rebecca e Cláudia estavam deitadas numa esteira conversando baixo...

-Hum, até que o Camus não alfinetou tanto na hora do almoço... – Cláudia comentou, passando bronzeador no braço.

-É... Acho que vou dar um mergulho! – Rebecca levantou e pulou na água de cabeça, indo se refrescar dos pensamentos conturbados. Cláudia suspirou, a amiga tinha totalmente evitado o assunto "Camus" já fazia um bom tempo. Milo chegou todo molhado e deitou no mesmo lugar onde a irmã estava, molhando Cláudia, de propósito.

-Milo, pára de me molhar!! Estou tentando passar bronzeador...

-Dá aqui, que eu passo nas suas costas. – Milo pegou o tubo, fazendo com que ela se virasse. Cláudia ficou tensa, mais deixou que ele deslizasse as mãos fortes pelas costas quase nuas dela. Rebecca, do outro lado da piscina percebeu que o irmão estava diferente... Resolveu jogar bola com Marin e Shina dentro da água.

Isabel chegou no lugar em que todos estavam, fula da vida. Pois voltou de onde Camus deveria estar e não o encontrou lá, teve andar todo o deck debaixo do sol para encontrar o namorado.

-Camus, onde você estava?!! – Isabel tentou se conter, mas estava brava e chateada.

-Eu disse que viríamos para cá depois do almoço, por causa do show. Foi você quem esqueceu. – Ele comentou indiferente, estava dentro da piscina, se refrescando. – E não saio daqui tão cedo... – Se Isabel era uma chata com ele, também seria com ela. E chato ele sabia ser... Ela bufou e deitou numa espreguiçadeira, a amiga tinha se deitado numa esteira. Ficaram ali, enquanto Camus entrou no jogo de vôlei que rolava na piscina. Milo e Cláudia tinham acabado de pular na água para participar.

Á noite ia acontecer a Festa Inaugural na boate, que tinha com intuito de enturmar mais os passageiros que curtiam uma balada. Depois de um jantar rápido, Cláudia e Rebecca foram até a cabine tomar banho e se vestir. Shina e Marin foram até a cabine das meninas, para se arrumarem juntas.

-Oi, podemos nos arrumar aqui? – Shina perguntou. A italiana tinha gostado das brasileiras, muito simpáticas, inteligentes e engraçadas.

-Claro!! – Rebecca fez com que elas entrassem na cabine. – Não reparem a bagunça, tá? – Todas riram, estava tudo organizado!

Cláudia colocou um vestido de malha vermelho justo na altura da coxa, com um decote pronunciado na frente e atrás, calçando uma sandália dourada. Usava brincos dourados e maquiagem pesada nos olhos, com os cabelos completamente soltos. Marin apostou num pretinho básico e sandálias prateadas, Rebecca ajudou na maquiagem não muito pesada, prendeu o cabelo dela num rabo alto e colocou dois brincos compridos prateados também. Então Rebecca colocou um vestido tomara-que-caia curto e rodado, branco com flores vermelhas pequenas, com um cinto vermelho grosso envernizado, combinando com o sapato vermelho envernizado de salto alto, pintou os olhos de preto e a boca levou apenas um gloss, deixou o cabelo solto. Por último Shina, que deixou os cabelos soltos, colocou uma maquiagem leve nos olhos e na boca, vestiu também um tomara-que-caia azul, com uma sandália preta fechando o visual. As quatro se vestiram para matar!

Camus, Guiuseppe e Mu se vestiram casualmente, mais para ficarem confortáveis. Já Milo colocou uma camisa de manga curta, com os primeiros botões propositalmente abertos, uma calça de linho preta e um sapato preto. Caprichou no perfume e prendeu os cabelos num rabo baixo. Já estavam esperando as moças no salão, obviamente, com exceção de Isabel e Giovana, que já estavam fazendo companhia aos moços. A primeira estava com um vestido frente única totalmente prateado, com sandálias, brincos e maquiagem nos olhos, também prateados, e o cabelo preso num coque de fios soltos. A amiga estava com um vestido amarelo colado que ia até metade das coxas, com um decote levemente frouxo na frente, sapatos pretos e maquiagem leve.

_Estavam lindas (se não abrissem a boca)._

Assim que pisaram na boate, as meninas foram alvos de todos os tipos de olhares.

-Cláudinha, não olha agora, mas o tonto do Milo ta vindo... – Rebecca avisou, disfarçando.

-Oi moças bonitas? Vamos até a mesa? – Milo tinha vindo escoltar as garotas, colocou Cláudia e Rebecca de cada lado do braço e arrastou as duas até a mesa. Mu e Giuseppe tinham ido pegar suas companheiras também. Cláudia quase teve um treco, depois de respirar fundo e sentir o perfume de Milo. Ele estava tão próximo, tão completamente lindo...

-Essas _ragazzas_ estão lindas, heim?!! – O italiano comentou depois de dar um beijaço na namorada.

-Verdade! – Mu completou. Rebecca sorriu super sem graça e Cláudia acompanhou a amiga. – Ah, que isso gente... - Camus se serviu de uma porção de camarões fritos e quase engasgou quando Rebecca sentou perto dele. Parecia uma _pin-up_ saída de uma foto (5).

Enquanto estava rolando um som meio lounge, as meninas ficaram na mesa conversando amenidades. Quando a pista começou a ferver, Cláudia arrastou Rebecca para longe, logo foram seguidas por Milo, que foi seguido por Giovana. Isabel também queria dançar e carregou Camus junto. Os outros casais ficaram na mesa.

-Nossa, olha aquele moreno e aquele loiro, que tudo? – Rebecca apontou discretamente, enquanto tentavam dançar perto dos rapazes e segurar os drinks que tinham pedido ao mesmo tempo.

-Eles têm cara de brasileiro! – Cláudia riu. Não queria ficar com qualquer um, mas quem sabe pintava alguma coisa interessante? Milo e Camus instintivamente assistiam à cena.

-Oi! – Rebecca cumprimentou o moreno com um sorriso simpático. – Podemos conversar?

-Claro, meu nome é Rodrigo, esse é Rodolfo, meu parceiro de cabine. – O moreno tinha olhos verdes claros, um corpo escultural e um sorriso lindo, já o colega loiro não ficava atrás. Tinha olhos azuis claros e um jeitinho de menino.

-Eu sou Rebecca e essa é a minha melhor amiga, Cláudia. – Ambas sorriram e o papo começou a fluir, os moços perceberam que as meninas estavam com mais que segundas intenções. Quando Rodolfo comentou:

-É a nossa primeira vez num cruzeiro, é tudo tão mágico, não é Diguinho?? – Rebecca jurou que o moço piscou e sorriu para o "amigo" – Vocês também? Fofas??!

_Foi quando Rebecca e Cláudia perceberam que tinham ido conversar com um casal. Não tinha ficado tão claro até o loiro quase fuzilá-la com os olhos e agir de maneira mais afetada. Porque não disse que o moreno era o seu puto de uma vez?? Cláudia se segurou para não rir ou ficar sem graça._

-Er... É a nossa primeira vez, sim. – Cláudia manteve a pose, - mas estamos passeando, muito bom conversar com vocês, queridos!! – Saíram de fininho e foram dar uma volta. Milo e Camus avistaram as duas "tomando um fora" do casal.

Rebecca e Cláudia tentaram evitar a voltar para a mesa, mas na hora em que o som de pista mudou para algumas músicas mais lentas e meio românticas, elas tiveram que voltar. Aquela melação era insuportável... Na hora que voltaram o pessoal já estava meio bêbado, com exceção de Isabel, que bebericava uma batida sem álcool de frutas, fazendo charme para o namorado.

-Se divertiram com os rapazes, garotas? – Camus comentou com um sorriso, ignorando Isabel.

-Acho que alguém bebeu demais... – Rebecca ignorou a provocação e sentou-se a mesa, de frente para ele.

-Ah meninas, admitam. Foi cômico!!! – Milo ainda ria daquilo... Até levar um tapa ardido da irmã no braço.

-Cala a boca, Milo! Já acabou a graça, tá? – Cláudia acrescentou, colocando um ponto final no assunto. Estava brava, pois Giovana não largava dele, ela estava sentada do lado dele praticamente se esfregando em Milo!! E ele, já meio "bebinho", não fazia muita coisa para afastá-la.

Beberam mais e começaram a conversar. Giuseppe e Shina encheram a mesa de piadinhas italianas cretinas, que faziam qualquer santo rachar de rir. Enquanto Rebecca e Mu tentavam conversar de alguma coisa profissional interessante. De repente o papo mudou para filmes.

-Ah, esses dias assisti novamente "Resevoir Dogs", do Tarantino... – Giuseppe comentou. Rebecca ficou empolgada.

-Caraca!! Eu AMO esse filme... Eu tentei um dia contar a quantidade de "_fucks_" que eles falam. É impossível!! (6) – Todos na mesa riram enquanto Máscara e Rebecca imitavam os personagens do filme. Camus e Milo, que gostavam do tipo de filme de ação, não se agüentavam de tanto rir. Isabel era a única que nem forçava um sorriso. Na verdade ela estava ficando cada vez mais puta...

_Ninguém sabia, além da Giovana, que Isabel queria tirar sorte grande desse cruzeiro e quem sabe, ficar grávida de Camus__para garantir um futuro feliz de baixo de um teto rico, coisa que sempre sonhou em ter. Uma bolsa Louis Vitton, sapatos da Gucci e Dolce & Gabbana. Sua mãe a instruiu a casar com alguém rico e garantir um futuro feliz e sorridente... Mesmo que fosse para se passar por boazinha. Mas não suportava mais aquilo... Camus estava visivelmente bêbado, já que aquele maldito italiano resolveu mandar trazer uma garrafa do melhor uísque escocês para eles beberem. E ele estava olhando para Rebecca, tinha certeza daquilo!!!_

-Rebecca e Cláudinha, tomam a "Gralha" (7) conosco, _belle_?? – Giuseppe ofereceu o famoso uísque para as garotas, que aceitaram. Não era todo dia que se podia beber um uísque bom com pessoas agradáveis _(pelo menos a maioria)._

-Isso aqui é muito bom... Adorei! – Foi quando começou a tocar "_You lost that lovin' feeling_" dos Righteous Brothers (8). Todos na mesa, no melhor estilo bêbado, começaram a cantar a música em um coro desafinado.

_You__ never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips._

_And__ there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips._

_You're__ trying hard not to show it, (baby)_

_But__ baby, baby I know it…_

_You've__ lost that lovin' feeling,_

_Whoa,__ that lovin' feeling,_

_You've__ lost that lovin' feeling,_

_Now__ it's gone...gone...gone...wooooooh._

-A gente canta mal pra cacete!! – Milo comentou rindo, todos acompanharam numa risada em coro alta. Até que...

-**JÁ CHEGA!!!** – Isabel deu um berro. – Cansei dessas idiotices!! Vocês duas passaram dos limites!!! – Ela apontou para Rebecca e Cláudia, que pararam de rir no mesmo momento. – Rebecca, pare de dar em cima do MEU namorado e você, "prima" devia se envergonhar também, não vê que Giovana e Milo estão se acertando? Pare de impedir!! – Isabel estava de pé e com o rosto vermelho de tanta raiva. Giovana acompanhava a amiga, fazendo uma cara de desdém para Cláudia, que a ignorou.

-Quando eu cheguei perto do Camus, Isabel? A gente que bebe e você fica fora de si?? Se enxerga, garota!! – Rebecca não só respondeu como fez troça. A penúltima frase fez todos emitirem risadas dela, até mesmo Camus riu. Foi quando Cláudia levantou e suspirou, olhando para prima com um ar superior.

-Querida prima, se você está achando que eu e a Becca estamos dando em cima deles, está muito enganada. – Ela falou com a maior calma do mundo, - aliás, isso é coisa de quem está incomodada. E, na minha humilde opinião, os incomodados devem se retirar sem brigas e barracos.

-Apoiado!! – Máscara disse, batendo palmas, estava adorando a briga das mulheres e resolveu botar lenha pra ver o que acontecia.

-Maldita... – Isabel murmurou. Ninguém intercedeu por ela, nem a inútil da Giovana fazia alguma coisa, até porque, depois da insinuação que Milo e ela estavam "se acertando", ele saiu de perto dela, dizendo que aquilo não tinha nada a ver. – Camus!! Diga a ela que estou certa!! – Ela quase estava se debulhando em lágrimas de crocodilo.

-Isabel, pare de falar maluquices, as meninas estão completamente cheias de razão. Isso é coisa da sua cabecinha maluca, vá deitar e recobre a razão. – A voz gélida, grave e impassível dele acertou Isabel como um raio. Ela não acreditava que ele estava defendendo aquelas duas peruas!! Agarrou a mão da Giovana e saiu a passos apressados do salão. De fato, pareciam duas malucas.

_E o resto da noite seguiu maravilhosamente agradável..._

**CONTINUA**

**N/M:** Deu pra reparar que eu adoro notas de rodapé, né??

Rodapé:

(1)Gente, eu detesto fazer traduções e acredito que aqui isso fica completamente desnecessário, né? XD. Só coloquei esse comecinho para indicar que todos os personagens falam em inglês no cruzeiro.

(2)Eu sou MEGA fã do Mu XD

(3)Agora imaginem o Camus de havaianas... GAHHHHH [pirada] xD

(4)Isso é verdade, pelo menos na USP. Aqui a primeira coisa que a gente faz com os calouros é ensiná-los a cantar **"CHUPA POLI!!!!!!!"**, durante as caminhadas pra conhecer o Campus. Eu sou da física e acho os "politrecos" (galera que faz engenharia na Poli-USP) um bando de COXAS!!! (Coxa significa que faz "tudo nas coxas"). Eles aprendem física igual a bunda deles e tem mais empregos que a gente... Isso é sacanagem!!! E gente, sério... As piadas de engenheiros são quase verdade. Os calouros da Poli mesmo que cantam: "Mulher pra quê, se eu tenho uma HP!" _(HP é uma calculadora que faz quase tudo, gráfico, matrizes, análise de funções, programação, etc)._

(5)_Pin-up_ são aquelas moças super sexys e lindas que se vestem com roupinhas curtas (ou nenhuma mesmo) e posavam para fotos. São chamadas assim porque a moda pegou na Guerra, e os soldados penduravam suas preciosas na parede, daí o termo _pin-up_. A Betty Boop é uma pin-up clássica, personagem de um desenho animado para engraçar adultos (eu assistia quando pequena) XD. Pra mim o visual de palco da Amy Winehouse lembra muito uma pin-up!!

(6)"Resevoir Dogs" chama-se _Cães de Aluguel_ aqui no Brasil. Recomendo fortemente, aliás... Recomendo qualquer porcaria do Tarantino, tudo é bom!!! XD

(7)A Gralha (The Grail em inglês, se não me engano) é um dos uísques mais famosos da Escócia, se não o maior. Não é tão caro assim, mas não se encontra em qualquer lugar. Ainda bem que meu sogro gosta e tem na casa dele... De vez enquanto eu bebo um golinho. É forte pra cacete!

(8) AHHH Tem uma versão do Johnny Rivers que é muito boa. Essa música é tema romântico do filme _"Top Gun – Ases Indomáveis"_. Alguém lembra?? [se sentindo super velha] ¬¬

**N/J:** eu lembro, Rebecca, eu também sou desses tempos se escondendo porque tá se sentindo a mais velha de todas.

**N/J:** Capítulo especial para fim de ano. Era pra ficar pronto no final dessa semana, mas antecipamos especialmente para hoje.

Gostaria de falar que esse capítulo está basicamente escrito como texto corrido porque o principal objetivo era justamente descrever o cotidiano em um cruzeiro. Nos próximos capítulos vai ter mais diálogos.

**Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram review e convidar os que apenas leram os capítulos a deixar uma review básica, assim vocês vão fazer duas ficwritters felizes.**

**Beijos e feliz ano novo, galera!!!!! Muita paz, saúde, amor, dinheiro e muita imaginação para quem é ficwritter (porque a gente precisa mesmo)!!!!**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**LOUCURAS EM UM CRUZEIRO**_

**RESUMO:** Cláudia e Rebecca finalmente estão autorizadas a fazer uma viagem num cruzeiro, como sempre queriam. O que elas não esperavam era a condição para elas viajarem: teriam que ir com mais quatro pessoas junto. E o pior, o relacionamento entre eles não é muito bom. Quem serão essas pessoas? E o que isso dará? Só lendo pra saber!

Gostaria de dizer que os nomes Isabel Fernanda e Giovana têm explicação. Giovana é em homenagem a uma ex-colega minha e Isabel Fernanda são nomes de duas, "queridas", conhecidas nossas (Isabel é minha ex-colega e Fernanda da Morgane).

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

_Após uma noite de festa regada com muita bebida, não foi só o leve balanço do navio que deixou nossos queridos personagens levemente zonzos. Mal perceberam que o navio estava atracando na Ilha de Santorini. Nossas amadas protagonistas estavam perfeitamente munidas dos melhores óculos escuros para não denunciar as olheiras de quem tinham ido dormir num horário muito próximo das 8 da manhã, hora em que o café seria servido._

Um dos restaurantes do navio servia o café da manhã ao ar livre, onde Rebecca, Cláudia, Milo, Mu, Shina, Marin e Máscara estavam sentados. Os dois últimos tinham acabado de chegar. Máscara chegou perguntando.

-E aí, _bellas_? O café da manhã de vocês foi basicamente de Mojito ou Alexander? (1) – Todos responderam com uma risada alta.

-Poxa, Mask! Eu aqui comendo meu cereal matinal e você me fala e Mojito? Fala sério!! – Rebecca respondeu. Ocupava-se em beber muita água, pra agüentar a ressaca, que não estava muito forte, mas a festa da noite anterior foi só a primeira!

-Pessoal, fiquei sabendo que vai rolar um passeio de iate até a Ilha, com almoço incluso. Que tal? - Mu falou para os presentes na mesa, no momento que o "casal neura" chegava. Camus e Isabel, seguidos de Giovana, sentavam em outra mesa.

-E como é esse passeio, Mu? – Cláudia perguntou, interessada. Pelo que tinha reparado, ninguém fazia muita questão de se importar pelo fato dos três chatos não irem junto. Seria maravilhoso passar o dia na Ilha, se divertindo, longe de barracos.

-Pelo que vi antes de vir para cá, será o seguinte: é um passeio pela Ilha num iate com mergulho no mar e almoço típico grego incluso. Esse passeio tem três tipos de modalidade. A primeira, com direito a 4 garrafas de champanhe, a segunda com 6 garrafas e a terceira com 8. – Mu explicou que quanto mais garrafas, mais caro ficava. O mais barato ficava 150 euros por pessoa, se o iate fosse com 7 pessoas.

-Olha, eu gosto de beber, mas acho que vale mais a pena ir pelo passeio. O que vocês acham de escolhermos a primeira para nós? – Milo sugeriu.

-Ê cabeção, parece que o cérebro voltou a funcionar! – Rebecca encheu o saco do irmão. Todos deram risada.

-Ô baixinha, fica na sua, tá? – Milo devolveu a provocação.

-Boa, vamos nesse sim, _cazzo_! – Mask fingiu que ficou bravo e todo mundo riu.

Os sete foram pagar o passeio antecipadamente e se arrumar nas suas respectivas cabines, pois o passeio ia começar logo. Cláudia colocou um biquíni vermelho, por baixo de uma blusinha tomara que caia colorida com amarelo, branco e preto e uma saia branca, nos pés uma sandalinha rasteira dourada, combinando com o chapéu, também dourado. Rebecca colocou um biquíni preto e um vestido azul frente única curto, uma sandália preta e um chapéu pequeno azul claro e uma bolsa de praia da mesma cor que o chapéu. Marin e Shina também colocaram vestidos floridos e leves por cima dos biquínis. Os homens estavam no melhor estilo "turista com camisão florido" e shorts, com exceção de Milo, que estava com uma regata branca, um shorts preto curto e com havaianas pretas. Assim que todos vestiram os coletes salva-vidas o iate partiu.

O passeio no iate branco consistia em mostrar parte da costa da Ilha de Santorini. A água do mar era de um azul intenso e havia muitas pessoas na praia, com jet skis, tomando sol, crianças brincando na areia e pessoas nadando no mar. O iate atracou no píer destinado ao desembarque de pessoas, ao lado de uma plataforma que desembocava direto na praia. Durante o passeio...

-E aí Marin, eu nem perguntei o que você faz da vida! – Rebecca disse. Todos conversavam dentro do iate, que fazia uma viagem exclusiva para os sete passageiros.

-Eu sou enfermeira num hospital em Roma. Foi onde conheci esse traste aqui. – Marin apontou para o Mask que estava ao lado dela, lhe abraçando. – Traste??! Mas você me ama, viu!!? – Ele respondeu, tirando risos de Rebecca.

-Foi no hospital que conheci _questa bella ragazza_!! – Mask contava. – Eu tinha acabado de chegar de uma luta, pois sou lutador de boxe profissional e me levaram até o hospital de meu pai, Francesco Pietrobon. Eu tinha estourado o supercílio e minha cara parecia uma couve-flor vermelha, de tão estourado! Também tinha quebrado algumas costelas. Mas eu ganhei a luta!! – Contava inflamado. Todos do iate foram ouvir a história. – Daí essa bambina veio cuidar de mim...

-Na verdade eu trabalhava na pediatria e sabia lidar com pacientes manhosos e que tem medo de anestesia. – A risada no iate foi geral. Todo mundo quase caiu da cadeira - Pois eu ia ter que suturar a testa dele, os gritos no hospital eram tão altos, parecia que eu estava torturando alguém!!! – Mais risos. Milo e Rebecca estavam com o rosto e a barriga doendo de tanto rir. Mask ria também, mas fingia que estava bravo, dando uns berros e os outros riam ainda mais.

-Gente... Mu, fala para o Mask parar, a Rebecca tá passando mal!! – Cláudia pedia entre risadas. Quem podia imaginar que o cara grandão e musculoso era manhosinho?? Ninguém agüentou.

Aproveitaram a parada em alto mar para tirar fotos e mergulhar... A água ali era mais gelada e mesmo longe da margem, era muito límpida.

-Vai Cláudinha, pula logo!!! – Milo disse. – Milo, quando eu quiser, eu pulo!! – Respondeu. Ela não viu que Rebecca estava atrás e a empurrou, bem em cima do irmão.

- Aii, sua maluca!! Falei pra pular, mas não em cima da minha cabeça!!!! – Milo gritava. Rebecca ria até não poder mais. Parou de rir no momento que Mask lhe empurrou com tudo pra dentro da água. – _Arivederci, bella!!_ – Mais risos.

Depois de aproveitarem a água e a praia, foram almoçar no restaurante grego que ficava à beira da areia, cheio de mesinhas ao ar livre. A entrada foi de frutos do mar fritos e vinho. O almoço foi um _Souvlaki_ (3) de cordeiro com arroz e salada regada a azeite e queijo de cabra.

-E você, Shina, fala do que você faz também? – Pediu Cláudinha. Shina era doida, muito desbocada e alegre, Mu ficava vermelho toda hora... Talvez por isso tinham se dado bem.

-Ah eu sou design de moda em Milão. – Ela respondeu. – É bem difícil trabalhar com isso num local meio saturado, mas eu faço o que eu gosto. E no momento estou desenhando uma grife para o inverno desse ano junto com um alfaiate amigo meu.

-Hum, que chique!!! – Rebecca comentou. Shina contou mais sobre o seu alfaiate afetado (o nome artístico dele era Afrodite...) e sobre a vida agitada do povo imerso no mundo da moda. – É só uma modelinho arruinada comprar uma roupa minha de um brechó, de alguém que tenha vendido, e logo eu estou nas passarelas famosas, vocês verão!! – Shina contou, todos concordaram e brindaram ao sucesso, de todos e dela, claro.

Após a tradicional quebra de pratos, veio a sobremesa, que era arroz doce bem gelado à moda grega (_Rizogallo_). (2) Mu, Shina, Marin e Mask, acharam maravilhoso...

-Ahh Milo, o arroz doce da vó é mais gostoso, heim?! – Rebecca constatou.

-Esse aqui está bem gostoso, mas de fato, o da vó é melhor!! – Milo concordou. – Se algum dia vocês forem ao Brasil, vocês terão a honra de experimentar o arroz doce mais gostoso do mundo!!!

-Ai, Milo... Que exagero!! – Cláudia apontou, - Tudo bem que é bom, mas você nunca experimentou todos, né?! – Logo os dois ficaram se alfinetando. Rebecca, que estava perto da Shina, comentou.

-Ainda bem que aqueles empecilhos não vieram. Tá bem melhor só a gente!

-Hum... Mas você queria que o Camus estivesse aqui né? – Rebecca engasgou com o arroz doce. Ainda bem que ela disse aquilo baixo o suficiente para que só Rebecca ouvisse, enquanto rolava a discussão entre Milo e Cláudia, que já tinha se encaminhado para outro assunto.

-Cof, cof... Er, não é assim, Shina, você não sabe na nossa história. – Rebecca a cortou e ficou meio calada pelo resto da viagem.

-E vocês, Shina e Mu, como se conheceram? – Milo estava curioso, pois Shina tinha ido visitar Mu algumas vezes enquanto estavam no MBA. Mas nunca tinha rolado nada...

-Bom, a gente se conhece desde criança, - Shina explicou, - mas o Mu nunca me deu bola! – Foi riso geral na mesa e um Mu completamente desconcertado.

-Shina, não é bem assim... Eu nunca soube que eu te amava!! – Respondeu vermelho igual a um tomate.

-Eu sei, meu fofo... Mas no final deu tudo certo. – E deu uma bitoca nele.

Depois do almoço todos foram tomar sol na praia. Marin e Shina faziam topless, que é algo completamente normal em toda Europa. Rebecca e Cláudia continuaram com seus biquínis no lugar, até porque Milo já tinha alertado isso e não ia permitir que elas ficassem nuas por aí. Todas (os) suspiravam quando Mask ou Milo mostravam o físico, Cláudinha suspirava de longe. Lá pelas 5 da tarde, pegaram de volta o iate até o navio.

_Enquanto isso, dentro do navio..._

Mais precisamente na cabine do Camus, Isabel tinha saído do banho e eles tinham acabado de almoçar. Camus estava deitado numa espreguiçadeira na sacada da cabine, observando a calmaria à frente. Isabel estava só de roupão, com os cabelos molhados. Ela tinha despachado Giovana para ficar sozinha com Camus e foi sentar-se junto com seu "amado".

-Oi, meu amor... – Já foi se sentando no colo dele. Camus a segurou, impedindo que ela sentasse.

-Por favor, Isabel... Quero ficar sozinho. – Ele respondeu olhando para o mar.

-Ai credo, Camyu!! Você está muito rude comigo, faz tanto tempo que a gente ao tr... – Foi interrompido bruscamente por ele. – Eu já disse que quero ficar sozinho. Respeite minha decisão.

-O que aconteceu com você? – Ela pergunta, magoada.

-Como você tem coragem de perguntar isso depois do papel ridículo que você e sua amiga fizeram ontem na festa quando todo mundo estava tentando se divertir? – Ele perguntou sério. - Você acha que eu estou aqui por causa de ressaca? A resposta é não! O motivo é apenas um: eu estou aqui porque eu não consigo nem olhar pra cara dos meus amigos por sua causa. Você me envergonhou!

-Ai amor... – Ela respondeu meio chorosa, na verdade estava louca de raiva e ia chorar por isso a qualquer momento. – Desculpe-me, por favor?? Eu estou arrependida, eu juro, eu prometo que jamais farei isso novamente!! – Ela estava prestes a chorar, com a cara vermelha e meio trêmula. Camus suspirou e pegou um livro de bolso que tinha comprado naquela manhã.

-Tudo bem, Isabel... – Talvez tinha sido meio duro com ela? Pensou. – Mas agora quero ficar sozinho, vá passear ou comprar algo na boutique. – Pôs-se a ler, dando a conversa por encerrada. Isabel se veste e respira fundo. Vai atrás de Giovana, quase tendo um colapso nervoso.

_Isabel teve aquele piti por alguma causa. Na verdade, ela reparou que sempre quando Rebecca soltava alguma piada, que obviamente ela não entendia, Camus ria, ria muito. Ele raramente sorria quando estava com ela, sempre daquele jeito fechado, soturno dele. Mas na festa do dia anterior os dois se olhavam... Isabel viu um brilho nos olhos de Rebecca e viu que tinha algo a mais ali._

**Na piscina...**

-Giovana!!! –Isabel a arrastou para um local onde não havia ninguém além das duas.

-Fala logo o que é! – Giovana estava louca da vida também, pois Milo resolveu ir ao passeio e não deu chance de aproximação para que ela fosse com ele.

-Você acredita que eu não consegui nada com o Camus por conta de ontem??!!! Ele falou um monte pra mim, precisava ver!! Eu juro que acabo com isso, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa para casar com ele, tê-lo só pra mim!! - _"E toda a sua fortuna, claro!"_ ela pensou.

-Claro, só um imbecil não reparou que ele não parava de olhar a Rebecca durante a festa!! E o Milo, na hora que eu achava que já estava fisgando, ele saiu fora!!! Não deu para acreditar... Ele também devia estar de olho naquela perua da Cláudia, só pode ser! – Era a primeira vez que Giovana soltava o verbo.

-Não tem importância agora, Giovana, vamos até a enfermaria comprar o seu remédio de epilepsia e depois vamos arrumar a nossa roupa para ir à festa hoje à noite! – Foram para enfermaria onde Giovana comprou uma caixa de gardenal 750mg. Isabel era a única que sabia que a amiga tinha epilepsia, com uma receita especial que ela trouxe, conseguiu comprar a medicação sem problemas (4).

Nesse momento Camus observava de sua cabine os passageiros que tinham ido ao passeio de iate. Avistou Mask ajudando Marin a embarcar no navio, Milo ajudando Rebecca e Cláudia, ambas cheias de areia nos pés e de roupas molhadas, enquanto Mu pegava Shina. Todos riam muito e chamavam a atenção das pessoas pela alegria que emanavam, foi isso que Camus viu de longe. Suspirou e foi tomar um banho, logo tinha a festa à fantasia. Enquanto isso, todos foram para as suas cabines tomar banho, comer e descansar até a festa da noite.

Mais uma vez, Marin e Shina foram se vestir na cabine das novas amigas, levaram suas fantasias para lá. Enquanto isso, Milo dava graças a Deus pelo fato que só Camus estava na cabine deles.

-Oi Milo, como foi o passeio? – Camus perguntou. Estava só com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, penteando o cabelo e olhando para alguma coisa dentro da sua mala de roupas.

-Foi muito bacana. A comida do restaurante era muito boa e tinha muita gata fazendo topless!! Você perdeu... – Milo tirava suas roupas e entrava no banho.

-Milo, eu não tenho mais 14 anos, eu sei o que são seios. – Camus respondeu indiferente enquanto o amigo ria, já dentro do banheiro. _"Será que as meninas fizeram topless também?"_ Camus se perguntou com a sobrancelha esquerda levantada, intrigado. Pegou sua fantasia e começou a se vestir.

De volta ao quarto das meninas, Rebecca tinha acabado de sair do banho e separava sua roupa enquanto Shina colocava sua fantasia de fada Sininho, do Peter Pan. Rebecca a ajudou a arrumar o cabelo, fazendo um coque bem preso e um topete na franja, ajudou a arrumar as asas e fez uma maquiagem combinando com o vestido verde tomara que caia, no pé usava sapatilhas brancas com um pom-pom na parte da frente de cada uma.

- Rebecca, aquilo que eu falei no almoço te magoou? – Shina perguntou displicente. Rebecca suspirou.

- Não, tudo bem. É uma longa história... A gente se conhece desde muito pequeno e sempre tivemos divergências. Depois eu te conto. – Ela disse depois de maquiar Shina.

Marin ia vestida de Tilah do He-Man, para combinar com a roupa do namorado. Com um vestido branco curto, um cinto e uma bota de couro marrom, até os joelhos e de salto baixo. Shina ajudou a prender o cabelo da Marin e colocar uma tiara, igual a da personagem, junto com um bastão. Rebecca resolveu se fantasiar de Alice, aquela do País das Maravilhas. Arranjou um vestidinho azul claro rodado, que ia até metade das coxas e um avental branco de babado que ia por cima.

Cláudia ajudou a passar uma chapinha nos cabelos da amiga e colocou uma tiara preta, para ficarem lisos como os da personagem, fez uma maquiagem leve e passou um batom quase vermelho, nos pés colocou um sapato boneca preto (tipo de sapateado) e uma meia branca com uns babadinhos. Cláudinha resolveu ir de Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Arranjou um vestido parecido com o da Rebecca, mas vermelho, com uma capinha para cobrir a cabeça, pegou uma cestinha e os sapatos eram iguais aos da amiga, mas vermelhos e para completar o visual colocou uma maquiagem também leve.

-Cláudinha, Cláudinha... Vai procurar o Lobo Mau, hein? – Rebecca brincou. Elas pareciam ter saído dos contos de fada.

-Rebecca, nem precisa procurar porque ele vai vir aqui escoltar a gente. – Shina deu a entender que o Lobo Mau era Milo e Rebecca rachou de rir.

**Nas outras cabines...**

Milo ajeitava a camisa vermelha listrada, prendeu o cabelo e deixou a barba meio por fazer, vestiu uma calça e sapatos brancos e colocou o chapéu branco de aba curta na cabeça. Pegou um pandeirinho e pronto, estava perfeito de Sambista Malandro. Camus resolveu ir de gângster, para acompanhar o amigo e não pareceria tão ridículo _(N/J: o Camus JAMAIS vai ficar ridículo, né verdade, pessoal? Ele pode se vestir do jeito que quiser que ele vai ser sempre lindo demais)_. Colocou uma camisa branca, calça preta com suspensórios pretos, um sapato bicolor, prendeu os cabelos num rabo baixo e colocou um chapéu preto parecido com o do Milo e completou com um charuto na boca (de verdade).

Mu resolveu ir de Peter Pan, para combinar com sua namorada com um chapeuzinho verde com uma pena laranja e os cabelos amarrados num rabo baixo, uma camiseta verde e uma calça verde (mas não muito colada), um cinto e uma sapatilha marrom. Por último, mas não menos engraçado, Mask resolveu ir de He-Man (5). Com aquele peitoral do He-Man, a sunguinha característica e botas de couro, com a espada de Greyskull _(N/M: acho que é assim que se escreve)_ e com a peruca loira XDDDD.

Milo desceu o deck gingando o caminho todo até chegar na cabine das meninas, lá dentro só se ouvia som de risos. Milo bateu na porta e entrou, fazendo graça.

- Vamos, meninas... _"Arnesto nus convidô, prum samba, ele mora no Bráis, nóis fumo e num encontremo ninguém..."_ – As meninas riram e saíram da cabine, com Milo cantando atrás – _"Nóis vortemo cuma baita duma réiva, da ôtra veiz, nóis num vai mais..."_ (6) – Milo foi sambando atrás das meninas.

-Meninas, finjam que não conhece que ele pára... – Cláudinha tirou sarro do Milo.

-Ah, Cláudinha?! Vai levar doces para vovozinha é... Assim ela fica com diabetes!! – Ninguém se agüentou de rir, nem a própria Cláudia, que respondeu:

-Milo, se a vovozinha tiver diabetes eu controlo a alimentação dela, tá?! (7) – A festa mal tinha começado e todo mundo já estava rindo. O pessoal decidiu ir para o salão e esperar o pessoal restante por lá, já que Mu e Mask tinham acabado de chegar.

Todos sentaram numa mesa grande perto da pista, as meninas riam tanto do Mask imitando o He-Man, que estavam quase chorando e borrando a maquiagem. Camus desceu sozinho, segurando um terno em cima do ombro e arrumando o chapéu, andava devagar, ora olhando as pessoas da festa, ora dando uma tragada do charuto. Parecia um maldito gângster de verdade... Rebecca engoliu em seco quando o viu de longe.

-Alguém viu um coelho branco por aí?? – Ela perguntou pra distrair a atenção e fazer uma brincadeira. – Desses peludinhos, de óculos e com um relógio, dizendo: "PORRA, ESTOU ATRASADO!!"

-Rebecca, ainda bem que os contos de fada não foram escritos por você!! – Shina tirava sarro. Mask completou. – Daí eles estariam na sessão adulta da locadora! – Agora tinha sido riso geral na mesa, exatamente no momento que Camus tinha chegado, ele se sentou na ponta da mesa, um pouco mais afastado e pediu um uísque pra combinar com a fantasia dele.

Logo depois duas criaturas pararam o ritmo da festa na hora em que apareceram na entrada da boate. Isabel vestia um top vermelho justo, botas envernizadas de salto altíssimo vermelho e um shorts curto minúsculo vermelho brilhante com um rabo de diaba atrás. Na cabeça, uma tiara preta com os chifres vermelhos pra fora, um tridente, unhas postiças grandes e uma maquiagem pesada toda combinando com a roupa _(N/J: tava de fantasia de diaba, gente, como vocês podem perceber)_. Já a amiga estava com um top e um shortinho roxo escuro, sandálias de salto altíssimo pretas, uma meia arrastão preta e chapéu de bruxa com uma fivela roxa, luvas pretas até o cotovelo, segurando uma vassoura pequena. Parecia que era dia 31 de outubro.

Camus levantou-se para recepcionar a respectiva, enquanto todo mundo na mesa estava meio boquiaberto.

-Milo, se você reclamar mais uma vez dos biquínis das meninas eu meto essa varinha de condão na sua cabeça!! – Shina exasperou. – Olha a roupa dessas condenadas?? Essas parecem duas cocotas, hein?? – Toda a mesa quase teve um treco de tanto rir. O riso diminuiu um pouco quando as dondocas das profundezas se sentaram à mesa.

-Tão olhando o quê? – Isabel perguntou para todos da mesa. – Eu visto o que me bem entende!

-Boa noite... Educação faz bem, viu? – Rebecca respondeu. Isabel ia responder, mas sentiu a mão do Camus apertar o seu braço, impedindo-a.

Não se sabe o porquê, mas nessa hora a turma se levantou para dançar. Tava rolando um som divertido do The B52's, _Love Shack_, todos dançavam fazendo brincadeiras uns com os outros. Giovana tentava se enturmar ficando perto de Milo, mas não tinha muito sucesso, enquanto Isabel dançava de forma lasciva para Camus. Quando começou a tocar _Walking in the Sun_ do Smash Mouth, a galera começou a dançar e rir ao mesmo tempo, com as coreografias do Milo e do Mask, fazendo ondinhas pra lá e pra cá e pra ficar mais ridículo as meninas ainda por cima acompanhavam. Talvez por causa da quantidade de Margueritas, Cosmopolitans, Cubas Libres e outros drinks que todos começaram a dançar meio juntos.

Isabel e Giovana tinham ido passear, ou assim Rebecca achava, uma vez que elas tinham sumido. Cláudinha e Milo estavam saltitando pela festa de braços dados, cantando a musica da Chapeuzinho. De repente Rebecca esbarrou em alguém, que aparentemente estava atrás dela.

-Ops, desculpe! – Alice e o gângster ruivo falaram ao mesmo tempo. Depois riram. Ele ficava elegante demais de chapéu.

-Nossa, quantas doses de uísque você bebeu? – Rebecca perguntou rindo.

-Por quê? Não posso dançar, não? – Os dois continuaram dançando enquanto conversavam. Ela levantou as mãos, como que pedindo trégua.

-Tudo bem, não precisa atirar em mim, Poderoso Chefão! – Ele soltou um riso contido. – Viu um coelho branco por aí?? Fiquei sabendo que rola uma festa regada a chá de cogumelo e LSD na casa de um amigo chapeleiro dele... Alguns deles devem ser da sua gangue. – Rebecca continuou a brincadeira e Camus sorriu, daqueles sorrisos abertos de mostrar os dentes. Ela até ficou sem graça e riu, pra disfarçar. Parou no momento em que viu um vulto vermelho pular no colo dele.

-Guarde suas alegrias, "querida", porque ele é MEU namorado. - Rebecca simplesmente se virou e foi procurar Cláudia e Milo, como se nada fosse. O problema é que Milo estava bem alegre e Giovana não saía do pé dos dois. Cláudia suspirou, já que ele não fazia nada para tirá-la de lá.

-Olha, eu não vou perder tempo de brigar contigo, Giovana. Fica com o Milo que depois a gente volta a conversar. Com licença. – E saiu antes que os dois pudessem falar outra coisa. Encontrou Rebecca segurando dois Martinis.

-Toma, Cláudinha. Essa festa está acabando comigo!

-Só com você... – As duas viraram o drink de uma vez só. – Vamos dançar, Rebecca... E fazer um pouco de inveja. – Rebecca sentiu um estremecimento depois de ver o riso malicioso no rosto da amiga. Voltaram para a pista.

Camus voltou para a mesa e foi se sentar, depois de Isabel ter tirado a sua vontade de dançar. Detestava ser controlado. Giovana e Milo voltaram para a mesa também, pois ela estava com os pés doendo. Isabel também não agüentava mais ficar em pé.

-Também, foi colocar esses sapatos de drag queen!! Não é à toa! – Milo não ia perder uma oportunidade de encher o saco de alguém.

-Ah, Milo, me ajuda a ir para a cabine, vamos? – Giovana quase ordenou. Estava mais bêbada que todo mundo.

-Nem pensar!! Eu sou maior de idade vacinado e sei o que faço... Fui!! – Milo saiu correndo para o outro lado do salão. Nem tinha nada com aquela sem graça, ainda por cima ia ficar controlando ele?

-Ai, amorzinho, meu pé também está doendo horrores!! Vamos ir para a cabine? – Isabel perguntou passando a mão no peito dele, com um sorriso cheio de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções.

-Não pretendo ir embora da festa agora, mal começou. Mas não se preocupe, você e Giovana podem voltar tranqüilas para a cabine, depois eu vou pra lá. – Camus deu um beijo na bochecha dela e levantou, indo para a pista e deixando as duas na mesa. Estava tocando _Twist and Shout_ dos Beatles e Camus adorava essa banda.

-Isso não fica assim. – Isabel falou furiosa, só não ia até lá fazer um escândalo porque Camus ficaria bravo e porque não sabia se conseguiria chegar até lá por causa da dor lascinante no pé. As duas saíram da festa mancando e praguejando.

_Enquanto isso, rolava um twist na pista... (Se é que vocês me entendem)._

**CONTINUA**

**N/M:** Nada a acrescentar... É uma pena que poucas pessoas comentem! Mesmo assim, obrigada!!

Rodapé:

(1)Mojito é um drink com limão, gin e tequila. Alexander é um drink a base de conhaque, creme de leite, licor de cacau e noz moscada.

(2)Souvlaki é um prato a base de cordeiro (ou outra carne como frango ou porco) e vegetais grelhados no espeto.

(3)Rizogalo é o arroz doce grego, que é bem parecido com o que tem aqui no Brasil.

(4)Fora do Brasil não rola comprar remédio nenhum sem receita. NENHUM mesmo!!! Meus sogros sofrem na Alemanha por causa disso, pra tudo precisa de receita (até remédio pra dor de cabeça).

(5)Foi idéia da Junizinha, mas tá MUITO cômico XDDDD Aliás a namorada do He-Man é a Tila (a She-ra é irmã gêmea do He-Man!).

(6)Paráfrase minha da letra do "Samba do Arnesto", dos Demônios da Garoa. XD

(7)Pra quem não lembra a Cláudinha é nutricionista!


	5. Capítulo 4

_**LOUCURAS EM UM CRUZEIRO**_

**RESUMO:** Cláudia e Rebecca finalmente estão autorizadas a fazer uma viagem num cruzeiro, como sempre queriam. O que elas não esperavam era a condição para elas viajarem: teriam que ir com mais quatro pessoas junto. E o pior, o relacionamento entre eles não é muito bom. Quem serão essas pessoas? E o que isso dará? Só lendo pra saber!

Gostaria de dizer que os nomes Isabel Fernanda e Giovana têm explicação. Giovana é em homenagem a uma ex-colega minha e Isabel Fernanda são nomes de duas, "queridas", conhecidas nossas (Isabel é minha ex-colega e Fernanda da Morgane).

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD

_**CAPÍTULO**____**4**_

Depois de alguns dissabores na festa à fantasia, todos resolveram descansar da festa, do sol e dos rapazes. No cassino do navio, Rebecca e Cláudia se divertiam na roleta. A primeira andava meio calada...

-Deu vermelho, vermelho 27!! (1) – A banca avisou, e muitos "Ahh", foram ouvidos.

-Coloca no 42, preto, Cláudinha... – Rebeca pediu. Ela estava vestida com um chemise (2) azul claro, com biquíni por baixo, de havaianas e óculos escuros.

-Acho que os números da Roleta não chegam até o 42, Becca! – As duas riram, era só uma brincadeira sem graça. Cláudia estava com uma frente única branca, saia rodada rosa clara e uma sandália branca quase sem salto. Os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto e também estava de óculos escuros.

-Ai, ai Becca... E esse muxoxo todo, heim? Confessa que você está balançada pelo Camus! – Cláudia estava evitando esse assunto, mas via que não adiantava mais adiar aquela conversa. A amiga bufou. Não era boa de admitir coisas.

-Sim e não, Cláudia. Eu não sei o que dizer, na verdade... – Deixaram as apostas de lado e foram sentar numa mesa e beber uma água de coco gelada. – Ele tem namorada, acima de tudo. Eu não sou a do tipo que ranca o namorado de outra, isso combina mais com a Isabel do que comigo.

-De fato... Mas eu vi ontem vocês dançando de longe, ele deu um sorriso que eu nunca tinha visto!

-Nem me fala, aquilo quase me desmontou. Eu não queria isso, sério...

_Cláudia sabia muito bem o problema da Rebecca,__mas queria que ela parasse de mentir pra si mesma. Era verdade que eles nunca se deram bem, mas depois que o tempo passou, a distância aumentou e os adolescentes virarem adultos, sempre ouvia dele que era o melhor da classe, que ganhava prêmios, que ia a congressos... Sua reputação na Poli era tão grande que chegava até ao Instituto de Física, dava pra ouvir até garotas suspirando por lá, por ele. De longe ele parecia o melhor, o mais bonito, o mais inteligente. Mas ele era machista e conhecido por tratar garotas como bibelôs._

-Sabe, fico imaginando se a gente ficasse junto. Tenho medo que ele me tratasse como trata a Isabel, como um troféu bonito que ele carrega por aí pra mostrar aos amigos. – Rebecca comentou. – Detesto ser tratada como uma boneca, que você guarda quando não quer mais brincar.

-Sei, entendo agora. Mas ele não parece mais interessado na Isabel, ele só briga com ela!! Na frente de todo mundo ainda... Tenho certeza que ontem ele não foi no passeio com medo de passar vergonha.

-Cláudia, até eu tenho vergonha de conhecer essa garota!!! Imagina ele!! – Ambas riram. – Mas mesmo gostando dele, isso não faz dele melhor. – Falou séria.

-Rebecca, você é racional demais... E se ele largasse dela por você? – Cláudia a provocou.

-Há-Há-Há. Não me faça rir, Cláudia. Homens não gostam de mulheres, eles procuram mulheres que os amem mais do que eles mesmos. É uma coisa de ego e poder.

-Tem hora que eu tenho que concordar. Vê o tonto do seu irmão?? Aquela besta da Giovana fica endeusando ele!! E o bruto gosta... Não admite, mas gosta.

-Pois é... Mas mesmo a tola sendo sem graça e chata, ela tem uma vantagem sobre nós, mulheres superiores. –Rebecca explica.

-E o que é isso, que eu quero saber?!

-Falta de amor próprio!! – As duas caem na risada novamente.

-Eu gosto muito do Milo, você sabe bem. Mas ele nem liga... Parece que quanto mais a gente gosta de alguém menos essa pessoa enxerga!!

-É a maldita Lei de Murphy!! (3)

Nesse momento, Marin e Shina encontraram as duas sentadas num bar ao ar livre, sozinhas.

-E aí, meninas!! Nem nos chamaram para tomar um drink? – Shina perguntou, meio escandalosa. Estava com um vestido curto, frente única laranja, com sandálias brancas e cabelo preso.

-Achei que estavam aproveitando a piscina com os namorados, garotas. – Rebecca comentou. Sentia falta de alguém pra se divertir e ficar junto.

-Ah, os homens se juntaram para aquelas conversas toscas de macho, sabe? – Marin contou, todas riram juntas. Vestia uma blusinha de alças branca, uma saia rodada azul marinho até os joelhos e sandálias pretas.

-Vamos, sentem-se. A vista daqui é linda... – Cláudia suspirou, enquanto Marin e Shina tomavam seus lugares à mesa.

**Do outro lado do navio, mais precisamente na beira da piscina. **

A mesa dos homens fervia.

-Nada como uma boa cerveja bem gelada pra animar o dia. – Milo começou...

-Milo, você sabe das coisas!!! – Mask bateu o copo de cerveja do nele, brindando. Mu levantou timidamente o copo, tomando um susto quando Milo e Mask chocaram seus copos com o dele e Camus num rompante, os dois gritando e rindo. Aliás, Camus nem percebeu que tinham brindado, estava distraído pensando. Geralmente quando alguma coisa que o intrigava passava por ele, ficava perdido tentando desvendar o que estava acontecendo. Podia passar a banda e ele não ia nem notar ou reclamar do barulho.

O assunto da mesa foi parar em mulheres, inevitavelmente. Na verdade, Mask estava tentando convencer Milo que ele estava doidinho na Cláudia.

-Milo, Milo... Tá na cara que você gosta dela!!

-Eu acho a Cláudinha uma pentelha!! Sempre achei!! – Milo tentava (porcamente) argumentar.

-Mas ouvi você dizer que ela mudou, o que isso significa, Milo? – Mu perguntou, interessado.

-Tudo bem, atualmente ela está gostosíssima, mas e daí?? – Milo parecia desesperado pra mudar o assunto e enfiar aquilo na cabeça deles (e na dele mesmo). _"Eu, o Grande Milo! Babando por uma mulher?! Em que ponto chegamos!"_, pensou desapontado.

-Milo, até eu que não reparo nessas coisas, - Mu acrescentou, - já vi que você super protege a Cláudia! Tem certeza que não gosta dela mesmo? – Ele insistia.

-Não gente, isso é coisa de amigo de infância! Vocês estão viajando. – Milo bufou. Todo mundo olhou para Camus, esperando algum comentário ácido dele.

-Repararam como ele está completamente alheio? – Mu comentou baixo, até passou a mão na frente dele... Nada! Ele continuava perdido em pensamentos.

-Camus?! – Milo chamou o amigo. – Ele está com uma cara estranha, nunca o vi assim.

-Hum, parece que ele está pensando em alguém. – Mu arriscou.

-Esse olhar de peixe-morto só pode ser paixão, viu? – Mask comentou, rindo.

-Não, mentira! – Milo abana a mão, chamando o amigo. Nada. – Camus??

-Êhh francês!!! Aqui ó!! – Mask balançou os braços chamando à atenção dele. Ainda nada.

-**CAMUS!**!! – Os três soltaram em coro. O distinto pulou da cadeira, com o susto que tomou com o grito.

-Vocês enlouqueceram???!!!! – Ele perguntou, ainda assustado.

-É que estávamos enchendo o saco do Milo, achei que você gostaria de participar – Mask disse, - ele não admite que está afim da amiga morena gostosa, amiga de vocês...

-Tá eu admito que ela está diferente... – _"Até demais"_, pensou, - Tá bom pra você, italiano chato!!

-Milo, te conheço melhor que ninguém. Você gosta dela e ponto final. – Camus terminou a discussão e Milo bufou se dando por vencido (por enquanto).

-Mas e você, Sabidão? Tava pensando em quê? – Milo resolveu tirar o dele da reta. – Ou em quem?? Hã?? – Moveu as sobrancelhas exageradamente.

_Era óbvio que Camus estava repensando sobre seu relacionamento com Isabel. Nunca tinha se importado muito com isso, mas a partir do momento que ela começava a interferir em suas ações, controlando-o ele resolveu que__estava na hora de cortar algumas "asas". _

_Reparou que não gostava tanto assim dela, pois não passavam muito tempo juntos, e talvez por isso naquele momento nem sentia vontade de ficar perto de Isabel. Estava saturado, principalmente do jeito estranho de ultimamente, ela sempre pareceu educada e fina. Agora era demasiadamente falsa, briguenta e controladora. Sua impressão sobre ela mudara drasticamente..._

_Depois__pensou na amiga de infância Rebecca. Sempre juntos e ao mesmo tempo separados. Tinha ouvido do pai que ela tinha ganhado prêmios em congressos no estudo de cura do câncer através da Física. Era de impressionar qualquer um! (Alguns amigos na Poli que a conheciam da Física sempre falavam que ela era uma graça de garota). Era um pouco menos bonita que Isabel, mas a inteligência superior e a personalidade já recobriam qualquer indumentária externa. De fato, ela podia ser a mais chata e insuportável de todas, mas nunca poderia ser dita superficial. Lembrou das piadas na festa, do jeito que ela riu, sem graça... Alguma coisa estava errada._

**Há alguns minutos atrás, de um ponto estratégico do deck, duas mocinhas ouviam a conversa imensamente irritadas.**

-Você ouviu isso, Isabel? – Giovana comenta revoltada. - O Milo admitiu que gosta da perua da Cláudia. Mas também, até cego vê que o clima entre eles está mudado. Não dá pra acreditar... Idiota!

-Eu sei! Nosso tempo está acabando, temos que reverter essa situação, Giovana! E por que diabos o Camus anda tão avoado? Olha a cara de imbecil dele? Eu fiquei esperando ele chegar da festa ontem e nada, ele voltou estava quase amanhecendo!

-Vocês ficaram juntos? – Giovana perguntou interessada.

-Não. Ele me evita há um certo tempo! – Respondeu quase indiferente. - Desgraça. Vamos ouvir o que o Camus vai dizer.

**Voltando à mesa dos machos...**

-Estou seriamente pensando sobre o meu relacionamento com a Isabel. – Camus percebeu que todos ficaram em silêncio. – Percebi que não tenho mais interesse nela.

-Aham, com todo o respeito, Camus – Mu tentou comentar, com cuidado. – Ela não parece ser o tipo de mulher que combine com você. Ela deveria no mínimo ser mais inteligente e educada.

-Tem hora que o Mu é tonto, mas ele tem razão. – Mask comentou, - não fique ofendido.

-Não fiquei ofendido. De fato, eu preciso conversar com ela urgentemente, pois não quero enganá-la.

Isabel fica branca, azul, verde, amarela. Vermelha. Giovana carregou a amiga para longe, antes que ela explodisse em um colapso nervoso.

-NÃO ACREDITO!!!! – Ela tentou abafar um grito. – Não é possível!!!! – Giovana nem sabia o que falar. Isabel respirou fundo e fez a sua melhor cara de coitada.

-Giovana, fique aqui e não volte à cabine. Qualquer outra coisa que ouvir me conte mais tarde. – Saiu em direção ao namorado. Giovana não tinha outra escolha senão acatar a ordem da amiga.

-Oi, amorzinho? – Isabel chamou Camus com cautela e a uma certa distância da mesa.

-Sim, Isabel. – Reparou que a cara dela estava estranha.

-Não estou me sentindo nada bem, pode me acompanhar até a cabine? – Isabel era praticamente uma atriz. Até o resto da mesa ficou meio condoído.

-Ah, claro. – Camus não podia negar ajuda. Levantou sem cerimônia, pediu licença e saiu com Isabel em direção à cabine deles. Chegando lá, fez com que ela se deitasse na cama, e foi buscar um copo d'água gelado para ela.

Isabel tirou as sandálias, colocou o cabelo de lado e fez uma pose sexy assim que Camus apareceu.

-Oi meu lindo? – pegou o copo e bebeu um pequeno gole, depois passou a mão na coxa dele, desnuda pela sunga preta. – Vem cá, vem? – Ela soltou um grunhido, subindo em cima dele, sorrindo cúmplice.

-Isabel... – Camus levantou da beirada da cama, tentando não ser muito brusco. Há um certo tempo percebeu que não sentia tesão por ela. – Se está passando mal não é hora desse tipo de coisa. Deite-se, vamos! – A voz firme dele, fez com que ela suspirasse e virasse de costas para ele, tentando esconder uma careta. Estava furiosa. Camus saiu da cabine antes que ela tentasse outra investida, pois a cabine não era apenas dos dois, se entrasse mais alguém todos ficariam constrangidos desnecessariamente e se ela estava realmente passando mal, aquele joguinho de sedução não fazia sentido.

À medida que o sol ia se pondo, a piscina principal do navio se transformou numa noite de paraíso tropical, a _Noite Havaiana_. Todo o deck reservado à festa estava decorado com flores, cheia de mesas com frutas e um bar grande, com uma lista infindável de drinks com sabores das mais variadas frutas, com ou sem álcool. Luzes coloridas emergiam da piscina, fazendo um efeito de iluminação indireta, junto com uma cascata que derramava água na piscina, onde jaziam muitas flores reais na superfície, dando quase a impressão de um lago límpido e colorido.

Um palco pequeno foi montado, com areia do mar em volta, onde uma banda fazia o melhor estilo _The Beach Boys_ (4).

Marin, Shina, Rebecca e Cláudia tinham acabado de sair da cabine e subiam para a parte superior, na área da festa e com intuito de esperar o resto do pessoal. Marin e Shina usavam vestidinhos floridos na altura dos joelhos, vermelho e verde, respectivamente, sandalinhas rasteiras e maquiagem leve. Cláudia estava com um vestido florido também na altura dos joelhos, frente única e com uma rasteirinha florida combinando com o vestido, brincos amarelos e maquiagem leve. Rebecca usava um vestido um pouco mais curto preto, de alças bem finas, rasteira preta de tiras no tornozelo, o cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto e com uma flor vermelha de enfeite.

As quatro papeavam tranqüilas, já estavam praticamente dentro da festa, os homens estavam vindo na direção das moças conversando, parecia que a tarde tinha sido produtiva. Todos estavam vestidos a caráter havaiano mesmo, bermudão, camisa meio aberta e chinelos, antes deles chegarem, Marin falou.

-Ah, as mocinhas super educadas não virão? – E deu um risinho sarcástico sutil.

-Ai Marin, você é tão boazinha... – Rebecca fez voz de meiga, - mas tenho certeza que as peruas devem vir depois. Imagina que elas iam perder a festa, quer dizer, torrar a nossa paciência.

-A gente finge que não conhece, é a melhor coisa! – Cláudia falou baixo e todas riram abafando o assunto assim que os homens chegaram.

Antes que as moças pudessem dizer que já iam entrando, as duas apareceram no final do corredor. Isabel estava com um vestido branco com um decote degagê caído um pouco acima do umbigo, ressaltando a pele bronzeada. Bem maquiada e com uma sandália de tiras, salto Luis XV prateada.

-Hunf, chegamos. – Enlaçou o braço em volta do braço de Camus. – Devia ter me esperado, amorzinho! – Ela falou olhando na direção da Rebecca, que por sorte falava alguma coisa com a Shina e ignorou a cena.

Giovana vinha logo atrás com cara de pouquíssimos amigos, com um vestido de uma alça só, laranja claro, com sandálias de salto fino e alto douradas, e um batom vermelho forte. Ela nem se atreveu a falar nada, simplesmente parou ali do lado da amiga.

-Boa noite. – Shina disse sarcástica, - mas vocês não aprenderam a lição mesmo, não é garotas? – Cruzou os braços, rindo. Shina não agüentava aquilo. - Já bastou vocês ontem reclamando das sandálias altas, agora vocês vêm de novo com vestidos curtíssimos e saltos enormes? – Rebecca escondeu o riso com a mão, tentando ser discreta enquanto Marin e Cláudia conversavam alguma coisa e ignorando as duas comadres.

-Escuta aqui, sua perua italiana. Tá se achando muito, heim? – Isabel deu um passo pra frente e colocou as mãos na cintura. - Fica na sua, cretina. – Giovana intercedeu pela amiga. – A gente faz o que bem entende!

Shina soltou uma gargalhada tão alta, mas tão alta que as duas ficaram até constrangidas, não sabiam o que falar ou o que fazer. Isabel fez menção de levantar a mão, e teve a mesma contida pelo Camus, que fazia a maior cara de reprovação.

-Deixa, gente, é melhor nem dar trela pra elas. É pior que discutir com uma porta. – Rebecca se virou e foram para a festa, sendo seguidas por todos com exceção de Camus e Isabel. Giovana saiu dali e foi direto para o bar.

-O que você pensou em fazer, Isabel?? – Camus perguntou, soltando a mão dela, agora de maneira brusca. Nem com as sandálias de salto ficava tão grande quanto ele. Olhou pra cima.

-Ai, amor... Só fiquei nervosa, você sabe que sou uma dama, mas não admito ser ofendida! – Ela bateu o pé no chão, contrariada.

-Hunf... Depois precisamos ter uma conversa séria. Agora vamos para a mesa. – Nisso Giovana voltava do bar um pouco menos nervosa, sentando ao lado de Isabel.

-Sabe Isabel, eu acho que pegamos pesado. – As mesas estavam todas quase juntas, Milo estava bem ali.

-Eu sei, Giovana. A gente tem que se redimir dos nossos erros, essa viagem deveria estar mais agradável, mais feliz!! – Ela falou, como se estivesse angustiada. – Só queria me dar bem com todos. Mas me levaram a mal por causa de aparências!

-Também me senti assim, isso é preconceito!! Não é justo com a gente. – As duas conversavam como se não houvesse pessoas à volta delas, chamando a atenção de Camus e Milo.

Assim que os acordes de _Wouldn´t it be nice_ dos Beach Boys começaram a tocar, Rebecca e Milo dançavam alegres, era um _hit_ da infância dos dois. Seguravam na cintura um do outro, jogando os pés para cada um dos lados, pulando e rindo.

-Aff, olha esses dois!! Não beberam quase nada e já estão assim?! – Shina brincava com eles, sentada ao lado de Marin e Mask, enquanto Mu buscava alguns drinks. Todos riam animados, e terminantemente se esqueceram das duas chatas. De repente começou tocar _Fun fun fun_ (ainda dos _The Beach Boys_) e todos dançavam com seus pares.

Rebecca e Cláudia fizeram um sanduíche em Milo e os três dançavam juntos, trombando uns nos outros.

Milo, sem querer girou Rebecca, que trombou no Mask, foi risada geral. Depois foi a vez de Cláudia quase cair em cima do Mu e da Shina.

-EHhhh... É a _mardita_ da pinga que me _atrapaia_! – Rebecca tirava sarro, imitando bêbada. – Passa a régua, Raimundão!! Que o povo bebeu até as cuecas aqui!!! (5) – Todos foram se sentar, pois a dor na barriga e no maxilar estava atrapalhando as outras pessoas dançarem na pista.

-Aff, que ridículo... Olha como essa Rebecca se joga em cima do Mask?! Ele tem namorada, fala sério. Já basta dar em cima do meu namorado, ela dá em cima dos outros também. Hunf – Isabel comentava maldosa na mesa, de forma alta o suficiente para Camus ouvir e ficar intrigado.

-E essa Cláudia? Parece come-quieto, mas não perde uma. Dança com todos!! – Giovana comentou, só porque ela estava tentando ensinar uns passinhos para Mu, já que Shina estava com o pé doendo, de tanto o namorado pisar.

A banda deu um intervalo e começou a tocar uma salsa animada. Isabel praticamente carregou Camus até a pista, e lá eles dançavam num canto. Giovana puxou Milo pra dançar, ela era muito boa de salsa e até fizeram uma roda para bater palma para os dois. Milo adorava chamar a atenção, então estava achando interessante. Depois de muita salsa e outras músicas dançantes, a banda voltou ao palco para mais músicas ao vivo. Isabel e Giovana não aguentavam mais, a dor no pé estava insuportável.

Foi quando começou a tocar _Rock'n'Roll Soul_ do _Grand Funk Railroad_, uma das bandas favoritas do Camus, que a coisa ficou estranha. Rebecca cantava a música super animada, dançando sozinha, pois junto com Milo e Cláudia não dava pra dançar. Mais com o intuito de resolver a confusão mental, Camus foi dançar com ela no meio do povo que agitava no show. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Rebecca não queria saber o que ele estava fazendo ali com ela se tinha namorada e Camus não queria explicar que tinha namorada, mas não queria dançar com ela.

Tinha muita gente na frente do palco e eles ficaram perto um do outro... Rebecca tentava ficar séria e ele também, mas de vez em quando saia um sorriso sutil dos lábios de ambos. Milo e Cláudia observavam a cena de longe também dançando.

Voltaram os quatro para a mesa. Isabel e Giovana pareciam que iam soltar fogo pela boca.

-O que significa isso, Camus?? Eu aqui com o pé super dolorido e você me larga aqui sozinha, abandonada? Eu estou enjoada, preciso deitar... Esse navio que não pára de balançar!!

-Camus, não tá vendo que a Isabel precisa de cuidados? Enquanto isso você fica dançando? Poxa, vocês dois deviam pensar na gente também! Olha essa bolha no meu pé, Milo!! – Giovana se mostrava uma boa aprendiz de Isabel. – É sério, preciso de ajuda para ir para a cabine. Estou quase chorando de dor!!!

-Ai, eu vou passar mal. – Isabel estava chorando baixinho, esfregando os pés. – Isso é injusto conosco!! Vocês são um bando de egoístas, isso sim. – Todos em volta fizeram silêncio. Os pés das duas estavam realmente bem vermelhos, depois de quatro dias dançando à noite de salto alto nem a Marilyn Monroe agüentaria. Camus e Milo ajudaram Isabel e Giovana a irem até a cabine, carregando-as no colo até lá.

_Daquela vez a festa não continuou tão alegre assim._

**CONTINUA**

**N/M:** É isso aehhh. **MUITO OBRIGADO PELOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!! July, Lune e Milo!**

**Milo-sama:** Valeu pelas correções, escrever às duas da madruga e tentar puxar tudo da memória é dureza XD (Quanto à atitude do Camus, eu coloquei assim porque ele é adulto e tem namorada. E fala sério, peitos você vê em qualquer lugar, hoje em dia!). Beijão, lindo! ;-)

Rodapé:

(1)Roleta é um jogo bem popular, mesmo aqui que não tem cassino, acredito que não tem muito o que acrescentar. Mas a frase da banca eu tirei de uma música do Nelson Gonçalves xD

(2)Chemise é um vestido, meio largo e geralmente de tecidos leves, de comprimento até os joelhos, com botões em toda a frente e um cinto de amarrar. Um arraso! P

(3)Essa é um clássico. Há muitas regras, mas se há possibilidade de algo dar errado acredite que sempre **vai** dar errado. Se você está carregando um guarda-chuva, NUNCA vai chover... (Só não façam interpretações xiitas, pois não vai dar 100 certo. É Murphy, lembra?)

(4)De acordo com o _Blind Guardian_ (banda de heavy metal), a banda _The Beach Boys_ é considerada **os bardos da praia**. Os caras até colocavam areia de praia dentro do estúdio de gravação pra inspirar as músicas (não é lorota!!!)

(5)Pra quem tem **Conhecimento**___**(buteco)**_ esse jargão é indispensável XD - O que eu quis dizer é (TECLA SAP) Fecha a conta que o povo bebeu até não poder mais (vai que alguém não entende).


	6. Capítulo 5

_**LOUCURAS EM UM CRUZEIRO**_

**RESUMO:** Cláudia e Rebecca finalmente estão autorizadas a fazer uma viagem num cruzeiro, como sempre queriam. O que elas não esperavam era a condição para elas viajarem: teriam que ir com mais quatro pessoas junto. E o pior, o relacionamento entre eles não é muito bom. Quem serão essas pessoas? E o que isso dará? Só lendo pra saber!

Gostaria de dizer que os nomes Isabel Fernanda e Giovana têm explicação. Giovana é em homenagem a uma ex-colega minha e Isabel Fernanda são nomes de duas, "queridas", conhecidas nossas (Isabel é minha ex-colega e Fernanda da Morgane).

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

_A Noite Havaiana__acabou com um clima péssimo, mas como se diz por aí, sempre há uma maneira de tudo ficar ainda pior._

Camus tomava um café expresso forte sem açúcar enquanto esperava pacientemente Isabel terminar de se vestir. Assim que Milo e Giovana saíram da cabine, ele pediu que servissem o café lá dentro, para que tivessem mais privacidade. Ela se sentou na frente dele e bebeu um gole de suco de laranja gelado. Já sabia o que ia acontecer e estava preparada.

-Isabel, você sabe que precisamos conversar... – Ele suspirou, aquilo não era tão simples assim, mesmo que estivessem "namorando" há pouco tempo. – Eu não quero te enganar, quero deixar tudo às claras. – Respirou fundo. - A questão é que eu não me interesso mais por você, na verdade eu acho que estou gostando de outra pessoa. Descobri há pouquíssimo tempo... Acredito que você saiba de quem eu estou falando. – Não tinha como ser menos duro.

Até aquele momento Isabel sustentou o olhar de Camus, mas a menção a ela lhe deixou louca de raiva e desviou o rosto para a paisagem, se ele visse o brilho de ódio nos olhos dela...

-Eu entendo Camus, quer dizer... Eu tento. – Ela disse com a voz levemente chorosa. – Eu achei que tudo estivesse bem entre a gente, mas percebi que você só tem me evitado, desde que voltou a "falar" com ela. – Também não ia passar de otária, bastava as investidas da própria pra tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis.

-Não queria que ficasse mal, mas não posso mentir pra você. – Camus ficou preocupado, pois não queria que acontecessem mais conflitos. – Fique claro que eu não quero saber de brigas, entendido?

-Claro, Camus. – Ela respondeu mecanicamente. - Olha, seja feliz, tá? Agora eu vou indo... Acho melhor falar com a Giovana para arrumarmos as nossas coisas. – Simplesmente levantou e saiu da cabine. Camus olhou o horizonte se sentindo mais leve... Leve como uma pluma.

_O relacionamento com Isabel__tinha nascido de uma tenra comodidade. Camus tinha acabado de assumir a maioria do serviço do pai na empresa. Não tinha tempo de sair, encontrar os amigos e se dedicou somente ao trabalho. Então ela passou a se encontrar causalmente com ele e umas ficadas periódicas se tornaram algo mais sério mais por conta de outras pessoas do que dele. Ela lhe apresentava como namorado, e ele deixou o barco andar... Até perceber que a moça doce e louca na cama não era tão fina assim._

**Enquanto isso, na piscina...**

-Meninas, hoje é a Noite do Comandante!! – Shina tentava espantar a cara meio feia de Rebecca e Cláudia, desde o final trágico da festa do dia anterior não estavam bem humoradas. Parecia que tudo tinha voltado à estaca zero.

-E?? – Rebecca perguntou, desanimada. – Eu estou começando a ficar cansada Shina. Sinceramente!

-Ahhh, você vai ficar cansada por causa de duas peruas desqualificadas?? É ruim, heim? Eu quero ver todo mundo feliz!!!! JÁ!! – Shina tinha uma persuasão poderosa, em forma daquele jeito extrovertido dela. Nenhuma das meninas resistiu e riu da amiga.

-Shina tá certa, meninas. Vocês são ótimas, não têm que ficar assim não. – Marin completou. Elas tinham razão, era melhor se divertir. Afinal, tinham pagado bem caro por tudo aquilo.

-Marin, você é uma fofa!! – Cláudia disse.

Nesse momento Camus e Milo acabavam de chegar na piscina, ambos de regata, sunga e chinelos. Eles já as observavam há um tempo, elas estavam tão distraídas que nem os notaram.

-Milo, eu fiz o que disse ontem – Camus comentou, queria ter certeza que ele ia aprovar. – Eu terminei com a Isabel. À tarde eu quero que sua irmã e Cláudia coloquem as coisas delas na nossa cabine. – Ele disse sério, queria saber da reação do amigo em relação as suas idéias. Milo ergueu a sobrancelha direita, depois sorriu.

-Acho que você fez o certo. Mas não se preocupe, viajar com uma pessoa às vezes é o necessário para se conhecê-la realmente. Só os lençóis não contam. – Deu um sorriso malicioso. – Já percebi que você está afim de outras coisas. Desejo-lhe boa sorte e parcimônia nessa noite, muitas gatas de uma vez cansa! Hehehe... – Milo resolveu fazer piada e Camus viu que aquele imbecil não tinha entendido nada do que ele queria dizer.

-Milo, eu já sou adulto, pode deixar. Vamos dar bom dia para as garotas e aproveitar a piscina. – Mask e Mu nadavam pra se refrescar e conversavam amenidades dentro da água.

-Bom dia, meninas! – Milo chegou todo feliz. – Quem vai pra piscina comigo??? – Perguntou todo dengoso. Cláudia desviou o olhar, assim como Rebecca, o irmão não dava uma trégua.

-_Bonjour_. – Camus disse, pasmem, de forma simpática. As meninas responderam de forma normal, estavam todas esparramadas entre toalhas fofas na beira da piscina, só de biquíni e óculos de sol. - Com licença, vou me juntar ao Mask e o Mu, vem Milo. Deixa as moças tomarem sol... – Camus chamou Milo e saiu andando.

Rebecca quase deixou o queixo cair, como assim?!! Nenhuma implicância, nenhuma encheção?! Aquilo era um milagre!! Todas as garotas riram da cara de espanto que Rebecca fez, mas até elas ficaram meio surpresas. Camus era simpático.

Os homens ficaram confabulando na beirada da piscina, queriam colocar as meninas para dentro e fazer brincadeiras, mas elas pareciam meio arredias naquela manhã, Rebecca então, ia morder alguém a qualquer momento.

-Vamos dar um banho nessas garotas, hã? – Mask estava do outro lado da piscina. – É só a gente pular bem ali, que vamos dar um banho nelas de acordo!

-Ok, tô dentro! – Milo se empolgava quando percebia que tinha mais gente que gostava de aprontar. Camus e Mu ficaram de lado, preferiam tirar fotos daquele momento. Camus sentou numa cadeira embaixo de um guarda-sol junto com Mu e ficaram só assistindo.

Mask e Milo deram um pulo imenso, atravessando a piscina, caindo bem próximo à borda, onde levantaram uma bela onda, que deu pra encharcar bem as garotas.

-AHHHHH!!! Seus PUTOS!!!! – Rebecca deu um grito, todo mundo do deck se rachou de rir. Rebecca e Cláudia pularam em cima do Milo de propósito, pra dar um "caldo" naquele besta.

-Minhas fotos ficaram ótimas! – Mu riu, mostrando o visor da câmera para Camus.

-Eu fiz um filme, dá uma olhada. – Os dois riram.

As meninas resolveram ficar na piscina já que estavam molhadas mesmo, jogando água no Mask e dando caldo no Milo.

-Mi, vem cá!! – Rebecca o chamou pra perto. E cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dele, que o fez rir imediatamente. _"Mais gente querendo aprontar. Tô dentro!!"_, ele pensou.

-Ok, mas você tem que ajudar também! Finge que vai até o banheiro e a gente se encontra ali atrás, leva a Cláudinha com você. – Milo respondeu só pra ela.

-Ok! – Rebecca e Cláudia saíram da piscina. – Peraí que a gente já volta. – Deu um grito para o povo e piscou para Shina e Marin, que já se prepararam pra alguma coisa de antemão.

Cláudia, Rebecca e Milo surpreenderam Camus e o jogaram na piscina de cadeira, toalha, óculos e tudo. Só faltou a câmera, que Mu pegou pra ver as fotos quando viu que os três vinham por trás pra aprontar alguma.

-Êhhh tá na hora de refrescar!!!! – Milo e as duas não paravam de rir, o resto também não resistiu muito. Milo pulou na água e foi falar com Camus.

-Mu, você tirou foto disso?? – Rebecca perguntou.

-Não. Eu filmei!!!! – Mu ria, e as duas o acompanharam.

Rebecca achou estranha a falta da presença insuportável de Isabel, mas achou bom ela e a amiga não irem acabar com a diversão, quando viu que Camus vinha na sua direção, provavelmente para jogá-la na piscina.

-Agora é sua vez, Rebecca. – Ele disse calmamente se aproximando, tomo molhado.

-Quero ver!! – Rebecca virou e saiu correndo entre as pessoas as cadeiras, enquanto do outro lado da piscina, Milo chegou perto da Cláudia. Ela que nem é boba foi se afastando, até começarem a correr.

-Te pego Cláudinha!!!!!! – Milo ria, tentando pegá-la.

-Ahhhh... – Cláudia não queria evitar o abraço que Milo estava prestes a lhe dar, não conseguia parar de sorrir enquanto corria.

-Camus, me solta!!!! – Rebecca gritou enquanto ele a levava para a piscina, ele a levantou com facilidade, ela era pequena e leve. Pulou com ela junto na água. – Seu maluco!! – Ela tentava tirar os cabelos da frente do rosto, enquanto sentia uma onda na piscina levantar quando Milo agarrou Cláudia e se jogou na água com ela. Ele apenas riu. Aquele sorriso de novo. Mas dessa vez não tinha nenhuma Isabel pra atrapalhar, por que será?

-Assim a sua namorada vai querer me esfolar viva, Camus. – Comentou de forma indiferente.

-De quem você está falando?? – Camus respondeu de forma irônica. – Não tenho namorada. – Falou sério. Só não continuaram a conversar, porque Mask e Marin caíram em cima dos dois.

Então Shina e Mu propuseram uma Briga de Galo entre os casais. Funcionava assim: as garotas sobem nas costas dos homens e brigam uma com a outra. Vence quem derrubar a mulher que estiver em cima, sem fazer nada contra as pessoas que estão em baixo, tipo jogar água bem na cara de quem está levantando o seu adversário. Os casais estavam quase que totalmente definidos. Rebecca torceu um pouco o nariz, mas aceitou fazer dupla com Camus. Shina pressionou tanto as meninas que elas acabaram cedendo...

Depois de muita brincadeira na piscina e o casal vencedor serem Milo e Cláudia, todos resolveram ir num dos restaurantes do navio, comer uma pizza, nem se deram conta que já tinha passado da hora do almoço. No navio sempre era servido um lanche durante à tarde. A conversa rolava muito animada e tranqüila.

-E vocês, que me jogaram de cadeira e tudo na água. Depois eu sou o maluco?! – Camus fingia que estava bravo. Todos riram, mas a gargalhada da Rebecca se destacava mais.

-O Mu filmou a gente te jogando, Camus! – Cláudia falou pra ele, rindo. – Vai ficar pra história!! Deixa a gente voltar para o Brasil...

-O filme da pequena onda que molhou vocês também está registrado, viu?

-Ah isso foi idéia do Mask, heim? – Milo sempre querendo tirar o dele da reta.

-Mas você bem que pulou, né? – Shina lhe enchia mais ainda. Aquela manhã tinha sido ótima pra todos. Shina estava contente.

-Ainda achei que foi marmelada vocês dois ganharem, viu!! Eu e a Marin que deveríamos ter levado o 1° lugar!! – Mask reclamava.

-Fica assim não, italiano! Amanhã nós mostramos que somos os melhores, né Cláudinha?! A gente sempre se deu muito bem em Briga de Galo.

-É, desde crianças!! É um "esporte" tradicional desses dois aí. – Rebecca apontou com o dedão para os dois.

-Ahh, disso eu nem fazia idéia, sério? – Marin perguntou, interessada.

-Sim, Marin. A gente joga isso desde pequeno, acho que eu e a Rebecca conhecemos o Camus e a Cláudinha faz uns... – Milo parou pra contar, usando os dedos.

-Pára, pára... Não conta não, que eu já estou me sentindo velha de tentar me lembrar quanto tempo faz!!! – Rebecca pediu desesperada, tirando o riso de toda a mesa.

-Verdade. Faz muito tempo mesmo... – Camus comentou saudoso. – Mas a Rebecca não cresceu quase nada desde aquela época. – A gargalhada foi geral.

-Vai à merda, Camus!!!! ¬¬ – Rebecca rebateu, brava. Detestava ser chamada de baixinha... Todos à mesa ainda riam. Então ele pensou que outras coisas não tinham mudado nela também.

**Enquanto isso, na sala de Fitness do navio.**

-Giovana, acho que estamos fora da cabine externa. – Isabel suspirou, cansada.

-QUÊ??! Como assim??? – Giovana tomou um susto.

-Achei que ia rolar uma compaixão pelo final maravilhoso que demos na festa ontem, mas não aconteceu nada. Camus terminou comigo mesmo assim, confessou que gosta dela.

-Que insensível!!! Ele confessou tudo a você?

-Sim, só faltou me dar detalhes. Quer que sejamos todos amigos e não quer brigas.

-Mas não é briga que estamos planejando. – Giovana sorriu com malícia.

-O que será que ele vai achar quando descobrir que ela estará drogada na cama de outro, heim?? – Isabel perguntou com falsa inocência. Se Camus não queria briga, não ia ter briga. Pelo menos pra ela. Sorriu com gosto.

-Tenho certeza que ele vai voltar correndo de volta pra você, minha cara. – Giovana disse, já rindo.

-É o que seu espero. Que ele se arrependa tremendamente do que me falou. E o mesmo serve para minha prima. Aquela vagabunda só está nos atrapalhando. – Isabel falou séria. - Ela é um tormento na minha vida, eu nunca consegui ter tanto sucesso quanto ela tem.

-Sim, ela com certeza terá o que merece... Principalmente por se colocar entre mim e o Milo. Ele ainda vai aprender a gostar de mim. Com o tempo. – Ela sorriu junto da amiga. – Se ele não ficará comigo, não ficará com ela.

-Vamos arrumar nossas coisas e trocar de cabine com elas. Tudo tem que rolar essa noite, quanto mais alta a subida, maior o tombo que elas sentirão, conseqüentemente eles também.

-Exatamente. Vamos fazer isso...

De volta ao restaurante, Mu olhou para o relógio e avisou as meninas.

-Mocinhas, já são quase 7 da noite. Não vão pra cabine se arrumar, não?

-Caramba!!!! Já?? – Cláudia perguntou espantada. – Vamos, Becca, que hoje você tem que arrumar o meu cabelo!

-Putz é mesmo, tô fudida... – Rebecca pediu licença se levantando, sendo acompanhada pelas demais. Os homens só riam...

-Vão lá, que nem em 5 horas vocês estarão prontas na hora da festa... – Milo ironizou.

-Milo, fala com a minha mão... – Rebecca tirou o irmão enquanto saíam. Justo na Noite do Comandante elas tinham que perder a hora. Maldita conversinha gostosa...

Cláudia e Rebecca fizeram um esquema diferente e foram se vestir na cabine de Marin e Shina. Já que Isabel e Giovana ficaram na cabine antiga delas e os homens estavam na outra. Marin queria que Rebecca alisasse o cabelo dela enquanto Shina se enfiava dentro do vestido longo preto tipo sereia, acetinado no busto, com alças muito finas e amarrados na parte das costas. Calçou o scarpin preto envernizado e foi ajudar Rebecca na arrumação da Marin. Shina deixou o cabelo solto cacheado e colocou uma maquiagem mais forte na boca e brincos compridos.

-Cláudinhaaa, sai desse banho que ainda tenho que arrumar seu cabelo, cabeçona!!! – Rebecca gritava para a amiga enquanto corria de roupão para ajudar Marin com o vestido e separar as coisas que ia usar. Marin estava com um vestido tomara-que-caia longo, da cor verde, cheio de strass na borda e no busto, com uma echarpe da mesma cor do vestido, sandálias pretas de tira fina, maquiagem com sombra escura e batom mais claro, o cabelo ruivo liso ficou preso com uma tiara fina de strass.

-Pronto, tô aqui! – Cláudinha saiu do banho com o cabelo meio ensopado. Depois de Rebecca suar enquanto fazia o penteado de meia banana (tipo um coque) no cabelão da amiga com o secador, foi se arrumar. Secou um pouco o cabelo e deixou bem cacheado, solto. Colocou um vestido longo e vermelho, tomara-que-caia, em que a parte de cima é um corpete liso. A saia é longa, completamente acetinada e bem justa, com um corte na parte de trás do vestido que vai até o joelho. Colocou uma sandália prateada de tiras finas com salto Luís XV. Os brincos são duas pequenas argolas finas de brilhantes pendurados, uma gargantilha de strass mais grossa e a maquiagem é iluminada, com a boca pintada de rosa e a sombra cor gris.

Cláudia colocou um vestido de seda frente única azul turquesa com strass no busto e sandálias prateadas de salto fino. A maquiagem seguiu um tom mais claro que o vestido, brincos bem longos de strass e um bracelete prateado no braço esquerdo.

-Prontas?? – Shina perguntou.

-Acho que sim. – Rebecca respondeu enquanto pegava sua bolsinha de festa. – Olha só!! Demoramos só quase 3 horas! – Comentou sarcástica.

-Fia, estamos no lucro!! – Cláudia respondeu. – Achei que ia demorar mais!!

-Tem hora que ser mulher é um porre... – Shina comentou.

-Concordo. – Todas responderam em uníssono.

No hall anterior às cabines, quatro homens terrivelmente bem vestidos esperavam as donzelas chegarem na festa. Mask vestia um Armani cinza risca de giz, camisa branca e sapatos pretos de bico quadrado. Mu vestia um terno azul marinho com camisa preta e uma gravata cinza grafite, sapatos pretos envernizados. Camus estava completamente de preto, com uma gravata vermelho sangue fina e os cabelos soltos. Milo estava arrebatador o cabelo preso, com uma camisa vermelha e terno preto, gravata preta, pra fazer contraste e sapatos pretos.

Antes que as garotas chegassem Isabel e Giovana apareceram, a primeira usava um vestido rosa bordô frente única bem decotado, maquiagem pesada, sandália se salto alto dourada, e jóias também douradas. A segunda, com um vestido preto de alças finas e com um rasgo até o meio da coxa, scarpin preto e batom vermelho forte.

-Boa noite, - as duas disseram na melhor intenção de serem educadas. A maior parte do tempo passaram caladas, até as quatro aparecerem deslumbrantes e risonhas no fim do corredor. Milo levantou o dedão, aprovando o visual das moças _"UAU!! A Cláudinha tá um arraso!"_ pensou. Mask e Mu enlaçaram suas namoradas e Camus ficou impressionado com o visual da pequena. Estava muito linda, a pele bem levemente dourada pelo sol e os cabelos claros combinavam com o vestido vermelho de forma graciosa.

A Noite do Comandante é um jantar de gala dado aos convidados do ilustre navio. Todo salão estava decorado com seda branca e folhas prateadas, uma banda animava a noite com músicas suaves e alguns casais bailavam na pista que ficava à frente do palco. O grupo se sentou numa mesa grande e conversaram, bebiam vinho branco enquanto não vinham os pratos pedidos para o jantar começar.

Cláudia sentou perto de Milo, ficaram conversando amenidades e ela ria de algumas bobeiras que ele falava.

-Psiu, - falou perto do ouvido dela, - olha como o tonto do Camus tá babando na Becca?? – Cláudia simplesmente tentou disfarçar o riso, concordando com a cabeça. Já Rebecca estava meio alheia ao jantar, sentiu um frio na barriga quando Camus sentou perto dela, mas não se deixou abalar.

Após o jantar todos tomaram um licor digestivo de Amaretto delicioso. Os homens seguiram no uísque e as moças no "_Sex on the beach_" (com exceção de Isabel e Giovana, que tinham saído pra passear). A banda ficou mais animada e começou a tocar clássicos do Frank Sinatra, Ella Fitzgerald e Nat King Cole. Era a chamada para ir para a pista.

-Vamos, Cláudinha? Vai dançar com o Milo aqui, né? – Era incrível como Milo gostava de fazer drama.

-Claro, depois dessa sua cara de cachorro sem dono. – Cláudia riu e se levantou, sendo seguida por Milo. Os outros casais já se encontravam na pista, tornando o salão mais belo. Sobraram apenas Camus e Rebecca na mesa. Ele virou o resto da dose de uísque, como se fosse pra tomar coragem de alguma coisa.

-Rebecca. – Camus chamou, ao lado dela. Aquela maldita voz macia dele, misturado ao perfume masculino amadeirado e ao mesmo tempo deliciosamente suave.

-Fala, Camus. – Ela respondeu, olhando nos olhos dele.

-Gostaria de me conceder essa dança? – Ele levantou e estendeu a mão para ela, meio incerto do que estava fazendo.

-Porque não? – Ela lhe deu a mão e seguiram para um canto da pista, onde tinha menos gente. Nesse momento começou a tocar "_That Old Black Magic"_, do Sinatra (1).

_That__ old black magic has me in its spell,_

_That__ old black magic that you weave so well_

_Those__ icy fingers up and down my spine,_

_The__ same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine_

_The__ same old tingle that I feel inside_

_And__ then that elevator starts its slide,_

_Down__ and down I go,_

_Round__ and round I go,_

_Like__ a leaf that's caught in the tide._

_I__ should stay away but what can I do,_

_I__ hear your name, and I'm a flame,_

_A__ flame with such a burning desire,_

_That__ only your kiss can put out the fire._

_'Cause__ you're the lover I have waited for,_

_The__ mate that fate had me created for,_

_And__ every time you lips meet mine,_

_Darling,__ down and down I go,_

_Round__ and round I go,_

_In__ that spin of love that I am in,_

_Under__ that old black magic called love._

Ela colocou a mão esquerda sobre o ombro dele, e ele enlaçou a sua cintura. Juntaram as mãos e Camus a conduziu com destreza pelo salão, enquanto a música rolava solta.

-Não sabia que você dançava dança de salão... – Rebecca comentou com um risinho. Estava nervosa, isso sim.

-Tem muita coisa que você não sabe, _petit_. – Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso. Ela sorriu de volta, enquanto ele a girava e trazia de volta para os seus braços com delicadeza. Mais ao longe outros casais observavam os dois dançando.

-Nossa, olha como eles dançam, Milo! Nem parece que é a primeira vez que eles estão assim... – Cláudia comentou olhando para eles.

-Sim, acredita que de manhã ele foi falar pra mim que tinha terminado com a Isabel. – Milo contou e logo foi interrompido.

-QUÊ?! Então é por isso que elas estavam tão educadas hoje? – Comentou hiper irônica. Provavelmente Rebecca tinha esquecido de contar, já que estavam atrasadas pra festa.

-Deve ser, ele veio falar comigo como que avisando que estava de olho na Becca, mas eu fingi que não tinha entendido o que ele quis dizer, de propósito. – Milo riu. - Ele que se vire pra conquistar ela!!!

-Ai Milo, ele é seu amigo, deveria ter falado com ele... – Cláudia deu um tapa leve no ombro dele, enquanto dançavam e riam pelo salão.

-Cláudinha... Não bate que eu gamo!! – Mais risadas.

-Nossa Camus, você está tão diferente... – Mesmo nervosa não ia deixar de ser sincera. – Me surpreendeu! – Deu um sorriso e colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Então era aquele o Camus que as garotas falavam tanto.

-Gosto de surpreender. – Ele a trouxe mais para perto, pra sentir o seu perfume, roçou o nariz nos cabelos dela. Era suave, de flores silvestres. Assim que começou a tocar "_Blue Moon"_, ainda pelo Sinatra numa versão lentinha, Camus parou de dançar e tomou a mão de Rebecca.(2)

-Venha, vamos tomar um ar... Esse salão está sufocante. – Ela apenas assentiu e o seguiu, sem antes surrupiar duas taças de champanhe de um garçom perdido pelo salão. Assim que chegaram à sacada do salão, um vento refrescante vindo do oceano deu alívio aos corpos quentes. Rebecca estendeu a taça a Camus, que aceitou. Os dois olharam para o céu e a lua cheia iluminava o navio com seus raios prateados. Ele suspirou, chegando mais perto dela.

-Que noite linda. Perfeita para namorar, não acha? – Ele disse, com um sorriso sutil e irresistivelmente sedutor.

-Você tem razão, a lua hoje está esplêndida. Mas jamais imaginei que você diria isso pra mim... Você está irreconhecível Camus!! – Ela comentou em meio a um sorriso sincero.

-Rebecca, será que você pode uma vez na vida ser um pouquinho menos sarcástica? – Ele comentou tentando ficar sério. - Eu estou fazendo uma pergunta com a melhor das intenções.

-Eu não fui sarcástica, fui sincera. Também respondi na melhor das intenções. – Aquele jogo estava indo longe demais. – Você sabe que eu estou acostumada a lidar com você na defensiva, por causa das suas alfinetadas... – Ela riu.

-E eu não estou dando por uma única razão. – Ele se aproximou demais.

-Há. Então me diz qual é, preciso saber! – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura desafiadora. Não se deixou intimidar pela aproximação dele. Ele olhou pra baixo e riu.

-Vou te mostrar. – Estendeu o braço até a nuca dela enquanto tomou seus lábios com vigor. Apertou-se contra ela enquanto aprofundava o beijo cada vez mais.

Rebecca sentiu o corpo formigar e as pernas ficarem trêmulas com o contato, mas correspondeu o beijo com mesma intensidade, acariciando a nuca dele, juntado os braços em volta do seu pescoço. Camus tinha uma língua deliciosamente ágil e lânguida, e sorria entre o beijo quando sentia que ela ficava arrepiada quando lambia seus lábios, mordia ou sugava-os vagarosamente. As mãos desciam e subiam pela lateral dos corpos, ora apertando ora acariciando, buscando mais contato. Com as faces afogueadas se separaram por um minuto para respirar.

_Rebecca lembrava bem do seu primeiro beijo, talvez por ter sido bobo ou por ter sido com quem foi. Depois de uma corrida atrás de Camus durante uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde se viu perdida__no jardim do prédio onde brincavam. Camus lhe deu um susto e ela gritou e brigou com ele. Tinha apenas 9 anos e ele 12. Por causa da briga, ficaram mais perto do que gostariam e seus lábios se tocaram, inocentes. Rebecca se assustou e saiu correndo feito maluca. Nunca mais se falou do assunto e nunca mais chegou perto dele novamente._

Tocou a boca com as mãos finas. Sorriu pra ele e acariciou sua face... Tão diferente e tão igual ao mesmo tempo, como podia?

-Bem melhor que o primeiro... – Comentou no ouvido dele, onde depositou um beijo atrevido em sua orelha. A reação dele foi um abraço apertado e uma frase maliciosa no ouvido.

-Melhorei em muitas outras coisas. – Ela não conseguiu conter o riso com aquilo e o abraçou forte. Voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez foi mais profundo, lento, doce. Ela se entregou totalmente, gostava dele e isso que importava naquele momento.

_Enquanto isso Camus pensava se estaria sendo muito rápido em levá-la logo para sua cama. Era o que o corpo pedia, implorava. Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim, não sentia muita coisa pra ser sincero. Mas a sensação do beijo dela era estonteante, lhe tirava totalmente o juízo, não conseguia tomar uma decisão com clareza__à medida que as carícias iam se aprofundando. Só conseguiu concluir que era melhor saírem dali._

-Vamos sair daqui Rebecca, por favor. – Camus pediu, ofegante. Ela mal conseguiu responder, tomou a mão dele e o levou em direção à cabine. _"Seria maluquice ir logo para os finalmentes?"_ Rebecca pensou enquanto caminhava o mais rápido que o seu vestido justo permitia, levando Camus pela mão. Era solteira, ajuizada, maior de idade e queria aquilo! Sorriu pra si mesma, não tinha absolutamente nada a perder. A caminhada serviu para acalmar um pouco os ânimos, pensou Camus.

Assim que Rebecca abriu a cabine e jogou sua bolsa longe, virou e o beijou com volúpia, viu que estava completamente enganado. Cambaleou agarrado com ela até se encostarem na beirada da cama. Ela era deliciosamente surpreendente. Rebecca interrompeu o beijo e o deitou na cama com cuidado. Tirou os sapatos dele delicadamente, jogou o terno longe e se debruçou sobre ele, que a abraçou forte. Não tinha mais volta.

**TIREM AS****CRIANÇAS DA SALA, TEM HENTAI!**

Tirou a camisa dele e beijou o seu peitoral de leve, enquanto o acariciava por cima da roupa. Camus estava sentindo uma tortura doce e enlouquecedora, ela ia descendo as carícias vagarosamente e deixando-o completamente nu. Rebecca beijava, acariciava sua virilha e seu membro já dolorido de tanta excitação. Ouvia ele gemer baixo, contido... Suava muito e seu corpo estava rígido, agarrava os lençóis com força, mordia os lábios. Sentiu os cachos do cabelo dela lhe roçarem o corpo de leve, causando um arrepio gostoso. Abriu os olhos e a viu completamente vestida. Se encontraram num beijo e Rebecca se afastou em seguida, para tirar as sandálias.

Resolveu tirar a roupa para que ele visse. Ficou de costas e desamarrou o corpete de leve e o vestido deslizou pelas curvas dela, deixando somente uma calcinha minúscula, ela virou apenas o pescoço pra ele e sorriu. Depois virou o corpo todo e caminhou até ele, que estava sentado observando aquela cena sensual. Ela sentou no colo dele e se beijaram novamente. Ele tocou o corpo todo dela com mãos ávidas por todas suas curvas, enquanto ela gemia entre os beijos que trocavam. Colocou-a deitada na cama, tirou sua última peça de roupa enquanto a beijava, queria tocar toda a pele do corpo dela com a boca e a língua.

Começou pelos seios, ela se contorcia lânguida enquanto ele os beijava, lambia e mordiscava. Acariciou a barriga, lambeu o umbigo e quando chegou na virilha se deparou com a tatuagem de borboletinha ali, de asas abertas. Sorriu e a beijou, acariciou enquanto seus dedos passeavam na sua região mais sensível no meio das pernas, fazendo que ela levantasse uma delas, enquanto gemia e chamava por ele, louca de tão excitada. Ele deitou sobre ela e se beijaram com furor mais uma vez completamente nus e abraçados. Aproveitou que ele pegava um preservativo na gaveta e trocou de posições com ele, ficando por cima.

Sentou sobre ele e o cavalgou, perdida de desejo. Ele segurava sua cintura ditando o ritmo enquanto ela gemia, ria e pulava sobre ele, arranhava seu peito, descia para beijá-lo e ouvir ele gemer de perto, com aquela voz máscula e rouca, dizendo palavras desconexas em francês.

Ele aproveitou que ela estava deitada sobre ele para mudar de posição novamente e deitar sobre ela. Envolveu a completamente no seu abraço, ela enlaçou as pernas em volta dele com força incitando-o a continuar o ato. Se moveram cada vez mais rapidamente até que Rebecca sentiu suas pernas formigarem e ficarem dormentes a medida que o orgasmo a invadia num crescente e os músculos de Camus a pressionavam contra ele. Sentiu o corpo dela ter espasmos e logo o seu sentia o clímax chegar derrubando-se sobre ela. Se beijaram ofegantes e suados. Camus virou de lado e a abraçou, ficaram se fitando por um tempo até que os corações se acalmassem. Sorriram e se cobriram com o lençol de cetim branco.

**PRONTO, ACABOU A PUTARIA!!**

Enquanto isso a festa ainda rolava muito animada no salão e depois de algumas taças de champanhe, Milo e Cláudia dançavam rindo pela pista, as luzes iam se apagando uma a uma enquanto músicas bem lentas e românticas invadiam o ambiente, completamente entregue aos casais.

Milo olhou nos olhos de Cláudinha. Tinha se divertido muito durante todo o tempo que passou com ela, sorriu e acariciou seu rosto. Até esse momento ela estava meio avoada, achando tudo bom demais pra ser verdade quando sentiu os dedos dele passeando pela sua bochecha e descendo até o pescoço. Antes que pudesse protestar suas bocas se encostaram e Milo a beijou e abraçou seu corpo contra o dele. Cláudia sentiu as pernas moles, tinha ficado sem chão... Quando sentiu sua língua se encostando a dele, parecia que tinha um raio de alta voltagem passando pelo corpo dela. Assim que Milo apartou o beijo, viu que ela fez um olhar confuso e ficou tensa.

-Mi... – Ele colocou o dedo nos lábios dela.

-Shhh... Me beija, Cláudinha. – Ele disse sério, com cara de pidão. Ela não pode recusar o pedido e o beijou. Saíram do salão e Milo tomou a mão de Cláudia.

-Vem, vamos para a cabine nos deitar.

-Mas Milo, eu... – Cláudia tentava falar em vão. Milo a interrompeu novamente.

-Calma, minha linda! – Ele segurou o rosto dela. – Quero dormir ao seu lado essa noite, quero que você faça cafuné na minha cabeça e que eu possa te abraçar enquanto durmo. – Disse manhoso, enquanto colocava os braços dela em volta do seu pescoço, lhe dando um beijo mais calmo. Cláudia lhe deu um sorriso radiante como resposta. Não tinha muito o que falar, naquele momento só queria ficar perto dele. Foram até a cabine, onde Camus e Rebecca dormiam completamente cobertos, como dois anjos.

Do outro lado do convés duas moças estavam sentadas, brindando com suas taças de champanhe.

-Não se preocupe, vamos nos vingar e ninguém vai perceber...

_Ouviu-se uma risada na noite fria no convés._

**CONTINUA**

**N/M:** Aff, quem diria... Rebecca já na cama do Camus. YATAAA!!!!! \o/ (saudades do namorado)

Rodapé:

(1) A versão que eu conhecia era com a Ella Fitzgerald, mas essa do Sinatra é mais lentinha, melhor pra dançar.

(2) Essa música é originalmente cantada pelo The Platters e é bem dançante. Essa versão do Sinatra é super lentinha também, linda!! (Tem uma da Ella também... Uma graça!).


	7. Capítulo 6

_**LOUCURAS EM UM CRUZEIRO**_

**RESUMO:** Cláudia e Rebecca finalmente estão autorizadas a fazer uma viagem num cruzeiro, como sempre queriam. O que elas não esperavam era a condição para elas viajarem: teriam que ir com mais quatro pessoas junto. E o pior, o relacionamento entre eles não é muito bom. Quem serão essas pessoas? E o que isso dará? Só lendo pra saber!

Gostaria de dizer que os nomes Isabel Fernanda e Giovana têm explicação. Giovana é em homenagem a uma ex-colega minha e Isabel Fernanda são nomes de duas, "queridas", conhecidas nossas (Isabel é minha ex-colega e Fernanda da Morgane).

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

Rebecca se revirou na cama, mexendo nos cabelos que estavam atrapalhando sua visão. Suspirou levantando, tinha tido um sonho e tanto... Quando olhou pro lado e viu Camus quase descoberto e nu, lembrou que tudo tinha acontecido de fato. Ele dormia como um anjo, ressonava baixo e os cabelos vermelhos tingiam os lençóis brancos de cetim. Ela tratou de pegar um roupão e uma roupa e se enfiou no banheiro, ao olhar para o espelho e ver sua maquiagem bem borrada e toda descabelada, achou que precisava realmente de um banho.

Camus girou na cama, abriu os olhos e encontrou com o outro lado vazio, seguido de um barulho longínquo de chuveiro. Levantou meio zonzo, tinha tido uma noite inesquecível... Se espreguiçou e tomou um susto quando viu que estava nu. Por sorte Milo e Cláudia estavam dormindo, se esgueirou dentro do banheiro onde sentiu um cheiro gostoso de sabonete, o vapor morno entorpeceu seus sentidos junto com a silhueta nua da figura que se banhava.

Enfiou a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro, precisava colocar as idéias em ordem, será que tinha feito a coisa certa? Geralmente era tão exigente, tão racional quanto aos homens e lá estava ela, deitando com um por puro impulso, que ainda por cima era "amigo" de infância. Sentiu dois braços grandes envolverem seu corpo.

-Que susto!! – Ela falou baixo tirando a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro e virando-se para encará-lo. Só podia ser ele, com um sorriso discreto e os olhos semi cerrados de sono.

-_Bonjour_... – Ele deu um leve sorriso e a abraçou, entrando no chuveiro com ela, que retribuiu o abraço enquanto respondia com um murmúrio perto do peito dele.

Milo abriu os olhos, sentia seu braço e perna esquerdos formigarem e uma leve dor de cabeça, olhou para o lado e com um sorriso descobriu que Cláudia tinha dormido parcialmente em cima dele. Ela usava um _babydoll_ discreto rosa de coelhinhos brancos e ele estava de regata e uma bermuda velha de dormir, virou e a abraçou, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos dela.

Cláudia estava quentinha, tranqüila até sentir um arrepio na nuca, abriu os olhos e sentiu as mãos bobas dele lhe acariciando nas costas, teimando em entrar dentro do pijama. Virou-se pra ele.

-Bom dia, Milo. – disse com a voz meio rouca de sono, abraçando-o.

-Bom dia Cláudinha... – Ele suspirou. Levantaram e pediram o café para todos na cabine pra ter mais privacidade. Ele constatou que provavelmente sua irmã estava tomando banho com Camus pelo barulho do chuveiro (pois sabia que sua irmãzinha não acordava cedo nem por decreto-lei). Era bom que eles se entendessem logo, pareciam gato e rato! Mas ele sempre estava muito por perto pra saber que na verdade nenhum dos dois queria ceder. Tinha ciúmes da irmã, mas conhecia Camus, se eles estavam juntos era porque tinha alguma coisa a mais.

Ainda estavam na mesma posição debaixo do chuveiro, de olhos fechados. Até que ele a trouxe para um beijo e carícias completamente aceitas e retribuídas por ela. Não conseguia evitar o toque dele, era mágico, sorriu entre um abraço enquanto ele ensaboava suas costas.

Ele sorriu, enquanto ela massageava sua cabeça, lavando o seu cabelo com shampoo, gostava de ter carinho e dedicação sem se sentir sufocado, talvez ela fosse capaz de lhe dar aquilo, ou talvez estivesse cedo demais pra pensar nisso.

Cláudia e Milo já degustavam seu café da manhã quando Rebecca e Camus apareceram, ambos de cabelos molhados, ela com um vestido de verão azul e ele só de roupão.

-Bom dia, pombinhos!! – Milo os saudou com todo o sarcasmo possível. Cláudia só gargalhou do comentário, enquanto os dois sentavam-se à mesa, ligeiramente corados.

-Bom dia, cabeção e cabeçona. - Rebecca respondeu tentando esconder o riso. Camus só resmungou alguma coisa e começou a se servir. Obviamente os dois estavam meio envergonhados, afinal não estavam sozinhos e tudo correu muito rapidamente.

Depois de um café da manhã demorado e ligeiramente silencioso, se dirigiram até o deck com suas roupas de banho para a "aula de surfe" na piscina de ondas do navio. Rebecca estava com um biquíni preto com o sutiã tipo "frente única", Cláudia estava com seu biquíni rosa de cortininha, e todos seus badulaques de piscina. Camus e Milo estavam de regata, sunga (vermelha e preta, respectivamente) e óculos escuros. Encontraram com Marin, Guiuseppe, Mu e Shina numa conversa animada, todos muito à vontade numa mesa na sombra, só observando a bagunça na piscina e uma DJ que animava a turma a dançar coreografias de músicas que faziam sucesso na Europa.

Cláudia e Milo saíram na frente, de mãos dadas e rindo. Rebecca colocou seus óculos escuros, seu braço hora e outra roçava de leve no de Camus. Deu um passo além dele, não gostava dessa frieza logo após terem um contato tão íntimo, até sentir ele puxar seu braço com cuidado e colocá-la de novo ao seu lado. Assim que chegaram perto da mesa e cumprimentaram todos, Milo largou as suas coisas e arrastou Cláudia para a aula de surfe. Os outros casais tinham ido nadar ou foram dar um passeio.

-Acho que vou ali para aquele canto, tá mais vazio. – Rebecca apontou incerta, pegando suas coisas que Milo e Cláudia tinham largado na mesa.

-Tudo bem, eu te ajudo. – Ele pegou as coisas da mão dela e a seguiu até um guarda-sol grande e mais afastado. Ela ajeitou a esteira, colocou toalhas pra ficar fofo e se sentou, pegando o protetor solar dentro da bolsinha. Camus pegou uma cadeira e sentou perto dela, observando Milo e Cláudinha discutirem porque ela não queria surfar, mas Milo a agarrou e se jogou com ela na água, dando-lhe um beijo cinematográfico em seguida, no meio da piscina e de todo o povo do navio. Suspirou, agora observando Rebecca passar protetor no braço, antes que ela pedisse, sentou-se atrás dela e esparramou o creme nas suas costas, espalhando enquanto fazia uma massagem.

-Hum... – Rebecca girou o pescoço, virou pra trás e sorriu pra ele. – Assim eu fico mal acostumada. – Talvez o que ele quisesse fosse um pouco de privacidade.

-Não tem problema. Mas agora é a minha vez... – Ele levantou tirou a regata e sentou na frente dela, se deitando em cima.

-Ei... – Ela o abraçou, acariciando suas costas de leve, fazendo com que ele se levantasse. – Colabora pelo menos? – Sorriu, passando de vez o protetor nele, massageando os ombros e o pescoço levemente. Assim que terminou, o trouxe de volta aos seus braços, sem trocarem uma única palavra, às vezes suspiravam, faziam gestos, se acariciavam. Até que ele se levantou, sem mais nem menos. Ela se deitou nas toalhas, já estava acostumada com Camus, sabia que ele era meio maluco e fazia o que lhe dava na telha, na hora que achava certo.

Cláudia e Milo tentavam em vão se equilibrar na prancha e caíam aos tombos, mais absurdos impossíveis. Ambos ficavam sem ar de tanto rir, ou de tanto se beijar. Cláudia estava gostando muito da bagunça com Milo, mesmo que ele fosse completamente pirado de vez em quando. Já Milo, adorava ter pessoas que ele pudesse se divertir sem pudor, sem questionamento, Cláudinha lhe deixava muito feliz.

-_Petit?_ – Camus apareceu com dois cocos e um prato de alguma coisa que ela não conseguiu adivinhar deitada. Levantou e ajudou ele a colocar as coisas no chão. – Está com sede? Trouxe água de coco e uma porção de truta, sentou ao lado dela e lhe entregou um dos cocos.

-Estou sim, obrigada... – Sorriu e bebeu a água, aproveitou que ele estava perto e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, de agradecimento. – Hum... O cheiro está ótimo! - Camus se sentiu mole, era possível que ela tirasse toda sua concentração com um mísero beijo na bochecha? Ficou observando ela passar limão no peixe e levar um pedaço até a boca, depois colocou um pedaço em sua boca. Sorriu. Fez um carinho no braço dela, de leve. Depois de comer e beber, se deitaram na esteira, conversando bobagens, com os corpos bem próximos um do outro.

Marin e Shina esbarraram com Cláudia na entrada do banheiro feminino e decidiram sentar pra conversar entre elas enquanto os machos se esguelavam na piscina.

-E aí?? Tô vendo que tem muita coisa acontecendo! – Shina já foi logo ao assunto.

-Verdade... Nossa, o que foi aquele beijo que vocês trocaram na piscina? – Marin comentou corada. – Até eu fiquei sem fôlego. - Cláudia deu um sorriso, totalmente sem graça.

-Pois é... Até a Rebecca e o Camus se acertaram. – _"Até demais"_, Cláudia pensou ao lembrar da cena dos dois saindo do banheiro.

-Que bom! Mas... E as barangas? – Shina perguntou e as três caíram na risada.

-Ah, não quero saber. Mas Camus terminou com Isabel, se é isso que te interessa.

-Pelo menos isso... – Marin comentou.

-Acredito que se isso não tivesse acontecido, provavelmente eles não teriam ficado juntos. Conheço a Rebecca.

-Mas eles se isolaram por quê? – Shina quis saber.

-Não sei, realmente... Acho que eles têm muita conversa pra por em dia. – Cláudia completou.

_De fato. A última conversa que os dois realmente tiveram foi quando Camus e a família foram dar os parabéns assim que Rebecca tinha passado no vestibular de Física, para uma das melhores universidades do país. Ela contou pra ele o que queria fazer, já até sabia com quem falar, ela tinha pesquisado tudo sobre a área de Física Médica e já tinha tudo na cabeça. Era uma das poucas que entrava na Universidade com um plano traçado. Ele achou aquilo ótimo! Mas ruim ao mesmo tempo, pois logo se afastaram. Ele estava indo para o terceiro ano de engenharia e os estudos abriram um desfiladeiro imenso entre os dois._

A conversa em algum momento acabou caindo no tema profissional, Camus falava que a empresa do pai tinha muitos problemas e que estavam tirando ele do sério, principalmente os funcionários antigos que confiavam apenas no pai. Na verdade ele parecia transtornado.

-Hum, já deu até para imaginar os antigos funcionários atrás de benefícios que tinham quando seu pai fazia parte da presidência. Te conheço o suficiente pra saber que você não deu moleza pra eles...

-Exato. - Ele respondeu sério, ela o conhecia mais do que ele tinha noção. Gostou daquilo, mesmo quando não se sentia confortável com alguma invasão de privacidade. Afinal, Milo sempre foi tranqüilo em relação a sua vida pessoal.

-Eu sei que você é bom de dar bronca. - Ela sorriu por experiência própria, - tenho certeza que vai se sair bem. Mas ainda acho que você deveria apostar numa pós, principalmente na parte de administração, você é bom nisso e vai ajudar na empresa...

-Acho que você e o Milo têm conversado, vocês dois estão morrendo de vontade de me ver de volta na Universidade, não é? - Ele comentou sarcástico, já que Milo tinha dado a mesma idéia.

-Nem falei com o Milo sobre esse assunto. Na verdade pensei nisso agora... - Ela comentou normalmente. De fato, Milo não falava absolutamente nada da vida do amigo pra ela. Já Camus tentou não demonstrar que ficou sem graça. - Mas não ia ser ruim te ver na Universidade. - Ela comentou por fim, com um sorriso.

-Então tá. - Ele comentou ainda meio sem jeito. _"O que será que ela quis dizer com a última frase?"_, ficou pensativo com todas as sugestões e coisas implícitas no que ela tinha dito e acabou desligando da realidade. Rebecca percebeu que ele ficou meio monossilábico de repente, apesar que isso era completamente normal por ser com o Camus, ele era indecifrável.

**Do outro lado do navio...**

-Então, o que você acha, Giovana? - Isabel perguntou enquanto bebiam champanhe no deck superior, de frente para o mar.

-Acho que vai ser ótimo! Esse passeio de iate até a Ilha de Milos seria incrível mesmo, mas vai ser ainda melhor se duas pessoas em especial aceitarem de ir conosco.

-É lógico que vão aceitar, eles não terão escolha! - Ambas riram, assustando o garçom que estava de passagem por ali. - Não se preocupe, tudo está milimetricamente arquitetado na minha cabeça.

-Assim espero... - Disse Giovana, dando um suspiro..

-Gente, vamos almoçar? - Milo, Mu e Mask perguntaram às garotas, que tinham esquecido de voltar pra piscina.

-Vamos sim. - respondeu Shina, Marin e Cláudia também concordaram.

-E o casal neura? - Mask perguntou, tirando uma risada de todo mundo.

-Guiuseppe, tenha o mínimo de tato e deixe-os. - Mu abafou os risos da turma com alguma sensatez. - Eles devem ter algo importante pra falar a sós.

-É, vamos comer uma pizza! - Cláudia sugeriu, tirando a amiga da reta.

E aí, tirou alguma conclusão? - Rebecca perguntou depois de uma meia hora de divagação do Camus, ele parecia menos confuso.

-Hã? - Ele perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Só perguntei se você concluiu o pensamento que estava tendo. - Rebecca falou com um riso, era muito engraçado observá-lo.

-Não sei, sinceramente. - Deu um suspiro. - Vamos mergulhar? A piscina está quase vazia.

-Deve ser por causa da hora, todo mundo deve estar almoçando. - Ela se levantou, seguida dele e entraram na água. Era muito típico de homem mudar de assunto bruscamente quando lhe era conveniente.

Depois de nadarem e almoçarem no restaurante à beira da piscina, resolveram passear pelo convés sozinhos. Caminharam até se depararem com o lugar onde se beijaram da primeira vez.

-Olha, conheço esse lugar... - Ela comentou, - foi aqui que você bancou o galante! - Ela riu e o beijou, sem esperar alguma outra reação dele. Camus achou graça e correspondeu o beijo de forma mais ávida do que ela estava esperando. Namoraram ali até serem gentilmente expulsos por algum tripulante por quase atentado ao pudor.

-Acho que exageramos - ele comentou sério.

-Ah, esquece... - ela comentou rindo. - Vamos na rave hoje à noite?

-Tinha esquecido disso, vamos sim. - Assim voltaram para a cabine onde o povo já se arrumava para curtirem a festa da noite, uma rave até o sol raiar.

-Aff, apareceu a Margarida! - Cláudia tirou sarro assim que Rebecca chegou na cabine de Marin e Shina.

-Gente, foi mal a sumida... Mas eu tava meio introspectiva mesmo.

-Introspectiva, sei. - Shina comentou maliciosa. - Eu vi como vocês estavam introspectivos no deck superior. - Todas riram alto.

-É... Ele beija bem, tive que aproveitar!! - Rebecca comentou sem um pingo de vergonha. Já tinha se decidido que não estava arrependida em nenhum momento.

-Bom pra você, querida. - Marin comentou. - Mas agora vamos nos arrumar!

Resolveram colocar roupas mais confortáveis, pois numa rave se dança loucamente muitas horas seguidas. Shina colocou um vestido de malha branco frente única curto e uma sandália baixa da mesma cor, fez um _make_ leve e um rabo de cavalo nos cachos castanhos. Marin também resolveu ir de vestido, azul turquesa, um pouco acima dos joelhos e de alcinhas, com uma sandalia rasteira preta, adornada de pedrinhas.

Rebecca colocou uma blusinha, de malha e alcinhas com uma estampa escrito "SCIENCE: it works, bitches!" (1), uma saia jeans de pregas não muito curta e uma sapatilha preta bem confortável. Quase dispensou a maquiagem, não queria ficar borrada, passou um gloss e deixou o cabelo solto, colocou um brinco pequeno prateado e uma pulseira combinando. Cláudinha resolveu arrasar e vestiu uma saia jeans curta, uma blusa de malha frente única bordada com canutilhos e botas de cano alto e salto curto pra completar. Prendeu o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo alto e fez uma _make_ um pouco mais pesada nos olhos, na boca só um gloss com gostinho de morango.

Como todas as outras noites, encontraram os pares na porta da festa, que parecia ser a mais animada de todas até aquele momento. Muita gente dançando, em três ambientes diferentes. Os homens estavam bem à vontade, com regatas e bermudas. Isabel e Giovana chegavam naquele momento, a primeira estava com uma blusinha amarela de alças finas bem decotada, com uma bermuda branca justa e uma sandália branca de salto médio. Giovana estava com um vestidinho rosa curto, frente única e bem rodado, calçava uma sapatilha preta.

-Boa noite, gente. - Isabel forçou o seu melhor sorriso amigável, Giovana a acompanhou. Todos responderam o cumprimento, tentando não aparentar que tinham ficado impressionados com a repentina demonstração de educação.

Rebecca e Cláudia não se abalaram com a simpatia das duas, se entreolharam como quem diz "Até parece que caí nessa!". Milo agarrou a mão da Cláudia e tomaram a dianteira pra entrar na festa, aquela situação começava a querer ficar estranha para todos. Rebecca e Camus entraram por último, trocando olhares nem um pouco castos. Ela preferiu fingir que a loira falsa não existia e parecia que ele também estava tomando a mesma atitude.

A festa seguia muito agitada, as meninas se revezavam em dançar, beber, namorar, rir e comemorar. Acabaram ficando meio em pares dessa vez, mas todos juntos ao mesmo tempo, curtindo o ambiente em que rolavam músicas dançantes dos anos 80. Cláudia e Milo se acabavam de dançar _What a feelin'_ do filme _Flashdance_. Aquela tenda sem dúvida era a mais divertida, os organizadores do evento abriram uma tenda menor, onde estavam distribuindo óculos engraçados, paetês coloridos (2), tiaras com anteninhas de ET, tinha toda a variedade de badulaques para fazer o clima ficar ainda mais descontraído.

As moças pegaram paetês e óculos combinando com as roupas, Milo parecia um ET de tão alucinado que tava, depois de beber dois RedBulls, com anteninhas e um óculos tipo aviador imenso (3), dançava loucamente e arrastou Cláudia para a pista.

Shina, Mu, Camus e Rebecca conversavam e bebiam num canto, enquanto tomavam fôlego depois de voltar da pista. Isabel e Giovana tinham sumido feito mágica, Marin e Guiuseppe curtiam o cantinho escuro pra namorar e ficarem sozinhos.

Mais para o final da festa todos voltaram para a mesa original perto da tenda das bebidas, já que o resto de todo o espaço tinha se transformado em pista de dança da festa. Rebecca bebia sua sétima garrafinha de Smirnoff Ice Black e não aparentava sinal de estar minimamente alcoolizada, Milo estava alegre e saltitante como uma criança de 10 anos depois de ganhar um caminhão de presentes de Natal, o que incrivelmente não irritava Cláudia, ela ria de todas as brincadeiras dele e agüentava bravamente todos os rompantes de beijos que ele lhe dava. Marin, Shina, Mask e Mu só riam da situação e estavam sentados na mesa, Camus tinha acabado de voltar do banheiro e tomava sua quinqüagésima garrafinha de água.

-Alguém tira a pilha do Milo, _si vour plâit_? - Camus implorou, quando voltou e ouviu umas 5 piadas do amigo em menos de 3 minutos.

-Hahaha, parece que ele tá ligado em 480 Volts!!! - Rebecca ria do irmão, junto com os demais. - Pobre Cláudinha!!!

-Não sei de quem foi a infeliz idéia de oferecer RedBull pra ele, né Mask?? - Ela comentou nem um pouco irônica, fazendo Marin rir até não poder mais. - Bom, vou ao toalete, alguma caravana feminina saindo agora?

-Pode ser, vamos! - Shina disse e todas as moças saíram da mesa, assim como Isabel e Giovana tinham acabado de chegar. Nem foram notadas pelos homens, a mesa era grande e o som, alto. Giovana estava com uma garrafinha de água, com a aparência diferente, parecia que ela tinha dissolvido alguma substância ali, tomando pela aparência efervecente do líquido.

Isabel identificou os copos das quatro pessoas e colocou um tanto do conteúdo da garrafa da amiga em cada um deles, mais no copo de Cláudia e Rebecca, o restante dividiu nos copos de Mu e Mask.

Sumiram da mesma forma que apareceram.

Marin, Shina, Rebecca e Cláudia voltaram para a mesa onde o papo era o mesmo, porque diabos tinham dado uma bebida estimulante para o maluco do Milo. Rebecca deu um gole na sua Smirnoff e achou o gosto estranho, mas bebeu até o fim, a bebida já estava um tanto quente. Aproveitou que não viu sombra da Isabel e abraçou Camus, sorrindo.

Cláudia tomou a bebida de uma vez só estava morrendo de calor, mas se arrependeu depois quando percebeu que estava meio quente. Pediu mais uma marguerita caprichada para o garçom. Mask continuou no seu uísque e Mu pediu mais um Hi-Fi, pois o seu já tinha esquentado um pouco.

Rebecca e Camus voltaram da pista e ela parecia estar mais cansada que o normal, suava muito e estava meio sonolenta. Ela decidiu ir ao banheiro enquanto Camus voltava para a mesa. Mu tinha voltado para a cabine mais cedo, pois não estava bem do estômago, Shina ficou meio emburrada e continuou na festa, junto com Marin, que estava preocupada com o sumiço do namorado depois que ele tinha ido ao banheiro. Cláudia estava quieta sentada na mesa vendo Milo dançar, ela se sentia zonza, enjoada... Alguma coisa não tinha caído bem.

Depois de vomitar no banheiro masculino, Mask decidiu que ia voltar para a cabine, certamente Marin ia encontrá-lo lá de qualquer jeito. Sentia uma dor de cabeça tão insuportável que não aguentaria voltar para a rave, a música estava muito alta. Cambaleante voltou até a sua cabine, onde ouviu muito porcamente o amigo passando mal no banheiro. Simplesmente caiu na cama e lá ficou.

Rebecca não conseguia levantar do sofá que tinha na frente do toalete feminino, simplesmente tinha perdido controle das suas pernas! A cabeça pesava muito e de repente doía absurdamente. Sentiu alguém pegar no seus dois braços e carregá-la pra longe. Não conseguia distinguir os risos histéricos das pessoas que lhe carregavam, mas logo sentiu que estava deitada numa superfície confortável. Fechou os olhos e se encolheu, a dor na cabeça não parava por nada.

Cláudia sentiu tudo girar em volta de si, sentiu que ia vomitar a qualquer momento. Tomou uma água, se acalmou e controlou a respiração, mas a dor de cabeça repentina tirou qualquer concentração que tentasse manter. Viu Camus se aproximar da mesa e simplesmente foi ao banheiro, fazendo sinal para ele que não estava bem. Milo tinha sumido da sua visão parca naquele momento.

Cláudia mal chegou no banheiro, sentiu uma tontura tão forte que caiu sentada dentro de uma das cabines, Respirou fundo antes de escorregar pela parede, tentando falar alguma coisa, todos os sons tinham desaparecido e ela sentia apenas a dor no corpo e na cabeça, o enjôo ainda não tinha passado. Tentou racionalizar o que estava acontecendo de errado se tinha tomado apenas 3 margueritas e uma taça de _sex on the beach_, se tinha bebido bem mais nos dias anteriores e a comida continuava a ser a mesma, aquilo não fazia sentido algum. Sentiu-se fraca, quando alguém a puxou com força para fora do banheiro. Não relutou a ajuda e se imaginou tranqüila na enfermaria do navio assim que se sentiu na posição horizontal. Logo estaria bem.

Na festa a situação não parecia nem um pouco bem, Camus tinha perdido Rebecca de vista e tinha que ficar acalmando Marin e Milo, que pareciam dois malucos se perguntando o que tinha acontecido com Mask e Cláudia. Isabel e Giovana dançavam alegres um pouco longe da bagunça da mesa. A única pessoa razoavelmente tranqüila era Shina, na verdade ela também achava tudo aquilo estranho, mas não ia fazer escândalo.

-Gente, pára!! _Caspita_!! - Ela já estava cansada de assistir à neurose alheia. - Vou até a minha cabine ver como o Mu está, pode ser que o pessoal tenha voltado para as cabines. - Camus até então não tinha relacionado aquilo diretamente com o fato de Cláudia ter saído da mesa tão repentinamente.

-Pode ser. Cláudia deve ter passado mal e ido para a cabine. - Ele respondeu. - Rebecca também não parecia muito bem, vamos com Shina até a cabine dela, que é mais próxima daqui e caso não encontrarmos Guiuseppe, vamos até a nossa cabine. Mal Camus tinha terminado de falar Milo já tinha saído correndo na frente. Isabel e Giovana preferiram não se involver e ficaram na festa.

A cena da cabine seria cômica se não fosse terrivelmente trágica. Rebecca estava jogada em cima de Mu com a saia pra cima, dormindo toda descabelada enquanto Cláudia estava quase metade coberta pelo corpo de Guiuseppe que vestia apenas uma cueca boxer preta.

Shina quase teve um treco, Marin achou tudo um ultraje, mas se absteve de falar alguma coisa. Milo gritava como um louco desesperado e Camus fazia a sua melhor cara de nojo. Aquela cena era minimamente nojenta...

Os gritos fizeram que Mask acordasse e jogasse Cláudia pra fora da cama com um espasmo do braço, ela caiu como uma pedra, sem reação nenhuma. Não conseguiu verbalizar nenhuma palavra enquanto Milo a chacoalhava berrando alguma coisa. Shina jogou Rebecca pra fora da cama com violência e espancou a cara de Mu com força. Ele apenas abriu os olhos e vomitou mais alguma coisa verde, em seguida Shina saiu da cabine pisando duro. Rebecca ficou ali deitada, sentiu uma pontada na cabeça mas mal conseguia mexer o braço ou as pernas.

Abriu os olhos e viu Camus perto de seu corpo no chão, tentou fazer alguma coisa mas foi em vão, antes de balbuciar por ajuda ele saiu com o olhar mais vazio e frio que já tinha visto. Ficou ali imóvel.

Camus, Milo e Shina deixaram a cabine sem falar muita coisa. Não tinha muito a ser dito depois daquela cena lamentável, os dois ofereceram uma cama onde Shina e Marin pudessem passar a noite longe daqueles pervertidos. De repente o silêncio se fez reinar, com exceção do choro baixo de Marin, que tentava achar algum sentido naquilo tudo. Depois que os três tinham saído e ela tinha ficado mais calma, tentou achar um sentido para aquilo.

Ela observou que Rebecca não tinha se mexido, constatou que Mu vomitava bílis quase pura e provavelmente já tinha lavado o resto do banheiro pelo cheiro que vinha dali. Checou Mask, que estava meio ofegante e suava muito, mesmo dormindo. Cláudia parecia que tinha sido arranhada por alguém nos braços e dormia profundamente, parecia meio febril.

_Tinha alguma coisa de muito errada nessa história._

**CONTINUA**

**N/M:** Foi mal a demora... Muitas tretas na facul! Mas tá aí.

Valeu os reviews da July, do Milo e a mais engraçada de todas, a da LUNE!!!! xDDDDD (vc queria estar no lugar da Rebecca, né? EU TBM!!!!)

Rodapé:

(1) Essa camiseta é show XD

(2) Paetê é tipo uma echarpe, mas é feita de penas. Um luxo, benhê!

(3) O modelo aviador ficou famoso pelo nome Ray Ban, que na verdade é o nome da marca.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**LOUCURAS EM UM CRUZEIRO**_

**RESUMO:** Cláudia e Rebecca finalmente estão autorizadas a fazer uma viagem num cruzeiro, como sempre queriam. O que elas não esperavam era a condição para elas viajarem: teriam que ir com mais quatro pessoas junto. E o pior, o relacionamento entre eles não é muito bom. Quem serão essas pessoas? E o que isso dará? Só lendo pra saber!

Gostaria de dizer que os nomes Isabel Fernanda e Giovana têm explicação. Giovana é em homenagem a uma ex-colega minha e Isabel Fernanda são nomes de duas, "queridas", conhecidas nossas (Isabel é minha ex-colega e Fernanda da Morgane).

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

Por mais que Guiuseppe estivesse envolvido naquela cena lamentável, Marin não pode deixar de reparar que aquilo tudo era mais insólito do que qualquer outra coisa. Não conseguiu dormir antes que todos estivessem na enfermaria do navio, ainda assim ficou por lá. Seu instinto de enfermeira falou mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa, cochilou sentada ao lado das quatro macas.

Na "tarde" seguinte todos estavam meio monossilábicos, Camus ostentava sua melhor cara de vazio (mas estava bem chateado, na verdade), enquanto Milo bufava e resmungava, decepcionado. Shina tentava não demonstrar o quanto tinha chorado o resto da madrugada, escondida atrás de um óculos escuro grande, a feição mais mal humorada do que nunca.

Assim que Marin acordou, foi procurar os enfermeiros para contar os sintomas que eles estavam tendo, afinal eles poderiam pensar que eram apenas passageiros que tinham bebido demais e precisavam de um pouco de glicose. A febre, e pulsação fora do comum não combinavam com sintomas de bebedeiras, até porque estava perto do Mu o tempo todo e ele não bebeu quase nada, e nem comeu nenhuma fritura ou algo que pudesse revirar o seu estômago daquele jeito. Ela tentou explicar a todo custo tudo o que tinha acontecido aos enfermeiros na rave, o enfermeiro moreno estava totalmente descrente.

-Rebeca tomou algumas Smirnoff's, Cláudia bebeu três Margueritas, Guiuseppe bebeu menos de três doses de uísque que é bem menos o que ele geralmente bebe. Ele raramente passa mal!! - Marin suspirou, - já o Mu, ele não passa mal porque nem bebe quase nada, ele bebeu três Hi-Fi's. Eu bebi mais do que ele nessa rave!

-Isso significa então que essas quatro pessoas estão sobre efeito de outros entorpecentes. - O enfermeiro respondeu laconicamente. - O que vocês consumiram além dessas doses? - Ele anotava tudo nas fichas de cada um.

-Comemos as porções servidas no navio, peixes, queijos e outros frios. Todos nós comemos de tudo, se fosse a comida eu e os outros estaríamos passando mal. - Marin estava ficando nervosa com o atendimento do enfermeiro.

-Faremos exames de sangue e urina, mas como o laboratório do navio é limitado, esperamos encontrar a substância ou as substâncias que estão causando esses outros sintomas. - Ele foi indiferente, mas sincero.

-Ótimo, daqui a pouco e volto pra dar uma olhada, sou enfermeira também e esse súbito mal estar me deixou muito intrigada. - Marin respondeu séria, o enfermeiro mudou levemente o tratamento ao saber que Marin também era profissional da saúde, ela saiu logo em busca de algo para o _brunch_ (1).

**Enquanto isso...**

Isabel e Giovana caminhavam lindas e sorridentes pelo deck superior, até encontrarem o trio emburrado logo a frente. Isabel estava com o panfleto do passeio à Ilha de Mikonos. Vestia o seu melhor biquíni, preto tipo frente única, com uma saída de banho vermelha e sandálias pretas, um chapéu de palha dourada, óculos escuros e uma bolsa combinando com o chapéu. Giovana estava com um maiô azul engana-mamãe e uma saia branca, nos pés uma sandália de couro cru marrom.

-Bom dia! - Elas disseram, estavam realmente contentes. Os três responderam com um resmungo.

-Gente, que desânimo... Olha só, vai rolar um passeio na Ilha de Mikonos, muito legal, não é Giovana?

-Verdade Isabel, vamos gente? O que acontece com vocês?

-Olha, não estamos bem, mas acredito que um passeio não nos fará mal. O que acham, Milo e Shina? - Camus falou uma frase depois de tanto ficar calado, talvez um passeio com alguém conhecido pudesse acalmar os ânimos.

-Boa idéia, estou muito constrangido depois dessa putaria... Até a minha irmã, nem dá pra acreditar!!! - Milo disse, exasperado. - Vamos logo, antes que eu desista. Shina, você vem?

-Gostaria de ir, se vocês não se importarem. - A voz da morena saiu fraca.

-Claro que não, "querida". - Isabel deu o seu melhor sorriso e tomou a frente, levando-os até a saída do navio, onde um iate estava esperando passageiros que iam ao mesmo passeio.

Marin tentou achar Shina, Camus e Milo, mas eles tinham desaparecido do navio. Foi até a sua cabine, felizmente estava limpa e sem cheiro de vômito como no dia seguinte. Tentou achar algum resquício de droga nas coisas do Mu, do seu namorado (mesmo que isso fosse estúpido, uma fez que ele é atleta e estava completamente limpo quanto a drogas). Foi checar a cabine da Rebeca e da Cláudia, Milo tinha deixado uma chave com ela, caso ela quisesse dormir lá. Revirou o lugar inteiro e não havia absolutamente NADA, nenhum medicamento que pudesse causar algum daqueles sintomas, principalmente se misturado com algumas dosagens de álcool.

Na enfermaria a indiferença foi substituída por preocupação, pois o quadro dos pacientes não melhorava, todos dormiam pesadamente e estavam no soro há mais de quatro horas. Se outros passageiros tivessem bebido bastante e comido alguma coisa que fizesse algum mal, mais pessoas estariam na enfermaria, mas infelizmente não era isso que ocorria.

-E os exames de urina? - O primeiro enfermeiro perguntou.

-Nada ainda, vamos colher amostras de sangue, talvez seja mais fácil identificar alguma substância mais específica. Parece que eles tomaram algum tipo de sedativo, já checaram as fichas de registro desses passageiros? - O outro enfermeiro perguntou, preparando agulhas para tirar sangue de cada um deles. Outra enfermeira entrou no local com alguns resultados.

-Por mais que eles pareçam sedados, outro teste que fiz com a urina mostrou uma quantidade de adrenalina acima do normal neles, o que explica o aumento de batimentos cardíacos, mas a febre eu ainda não encontrei um motivo.

-Talvez eles possam ter tentado cometer suicídio ou se drogaram apenas. É a solução mais plausível até agora.

Marin tinha acabado de chegar na enfermaria e ouviu a última frase.

-Não acredito que eles tenham se drogado, não encontrei nenhum medicamento e nenhuma substância ilícita nas cabines. - Ela explicou, observando os enfermeiros tirarem amostras de sangue de cada um.

-E como teremos certeza que a senhorita está falando a verdade? O senhor fortão aqui não é seu namorado? Você pode muito bem encobertá-lo! - A enfermeira esperta disse a Marin com ar de superioridade.

-E se eu dissesse que quando eu cheguei na cabine eu o vi com essa moça aqui? - Marin apontou para Cláudia, - assim como essa, - apontou para Rebeca, - estava com o namorado da minha amiga. - A enfermeira se calou completamente. - Eu simplesmente quero descobrir o que aconteceu!! Meu namorado jamais me trairia e, além de tudo, ele é um ATLETA! - Marin quase começara a chorar novamente, perdendo o controle de suas emoções. - Isso não faz sentido!

-É melhor se acalmar, senhorita. - O primeiro enfermeiro chamado Foreman, que a atendeu, pediu. - Não vai adiantar ficar assim, principalmente porque eu acredito que a senhorita vai ter que investigar isso mais a fundo. Ainda não conseguimos encontrar nada na urina que denuncie todos os sintomas, a não ser adrenalina, que explica os batimentos alterados que eles apresentam.

-Vimos que nenhum deles é dependente de nenhum medicamento, mas esses sintomas têm um quadro parecido com alguém que misturou sedativos com álcool. A senhorita acredita que algum deles ou todos podem ter tentado se suicidar? - Cameron, a enfermeira perguntou.

-Não havia qualquer indício que elas fossem depressivas ou apresentassem qualquer distúrbio de personalidade. A Cláudia acabou de se formar em nutrição!! E trabalha no Hospital do Câncer no Brasil, junto com Rebecca, que acabou de se formar em física e faz mestrado. Elas são bem sucedidas, animadas e divertidas. Mesmo quando observadas de longe! Mu e Shina eu conheço há mais tempo, ele é um dos diretores da administração de uma das maiores multinacionais na Europa e mora com a namorada há alguns meses. Ele me contou que pretende pedi-la em casamento...

Os enfermeiros se entreolharam mais preocupados ainda, principalmente pelo fato de Marin estar falando a verdade, afinal a situação não estava favorável a ninguém.

-Por quê apenas a senhorita está aqui? Pelo que eu saiba a senhorita Petri de Albuquerque veio acompanhada do irmão mais velho, senhor Milo Petri de Albuquerque.

-Sim, ele ficou bem revoltado com a cena da cabine, pois tinha acabado de começar a se envolver com Cláudia. Assim como Camus, que tinha acabado de ficar com Rebecca. São todos amigos de infância. - Marin explicou, sem prestar muita atenção nas próprias palavras.

-E porque elas foram parar na cama do seu namorado e no da sua amiga se tinham acabado de começar a se envolver com outras pessoas?? Ainda por cima bem íntimas.

Foi quando um estalo surgiu lá dentro do cérebro de Marin. E se alguém tinha feito isso?? Colocado alguma porcaria na bebida deles? Os enfermeiros observaram a cara atônita de Marin sem falar nada, outro enfermeiro, Chase, vinha do laboratório ao lado da enfermaria.

-Fiz um teste para sedativos, e acho que encontrei o problema. É bem pior do que pensávamos... É fenobarbital, ele é simplesmente o sedativo e anticonvulsivante mais forte que existe. - Ele suspirou.

-Dependendo da quantidade que eles ingeriram juntamente com álcool, pode levar a um choque séptico e morte. - Cameron comentou assustada. - Vamos ficar atentos a qualquer modificação no quadro desses quatro, eles podem ter convulsões e paradas cardiorrespiratórias!

-Não acredito!! - Marin não suportou ouvir aquilo, alguém tinha colocado gardenal (2) na bebida deles!!!

-Pelo menos sabemos o que eles têm, infelizmente não há muito o que fazer por enquanto. Talvez ministrar algum medicamento que não entre em conflito com os efeitos do fenobarbital. Mas precisamos chamar o médico responsável. - Foreman disse.

-Enquanto isso eu sugiro que a senhorita entre em contato com a gerência principal do navio. Vai ser muito difícil que eles a escutem e acreditem que eles tenham sido drogados, pois se essa notícia vazar seria muito prejudicial para a imagem do cruzeiro e do navio. Eu aconselho que faça sigilo. - Cameron disse.

-Peça para mostrarem as câmeras no momento em que eles foram para as cabines, ninguém anda tão bem com toda essa quantidade de sedativo misturado com álcool. - Foreman aconselhou antes de sair para chamar o médico.

-Verdade, - disse Chase. - Principalmente pelas marcas nos braços da senhorita Cláudia Rodrigues dos Santos. Parece que alguém com unhas longas puxou ela para cima. Essas marcas são muito recentes. Acho que vou com você e pedir o registro dos passageiros que precisam desse medicamento.

Marin estava atordoada com tantas informações. E se o gerente do navio não quisesse ouvi-la? E se eles morressem? Se Guiuseppe morresse? Saiu correndo dali junto com o enfermeiro, ia fazer com que o gerente visse que não se tratava de um caso de descuido, aquilo era praticamente tentativa de assassinato!!!

Assim que chegaram na gerência principal, por sorte o comandante responsável pelos passageiros estava aparentemente livre, checando uns papéis. Marin e Chase entraram no corredor e acenaram para ele através da janela grande de vidro que separava a sala do comandante e do corredor. Com um aceno, o comandante pediu que eles entrassem, ele já foi logo falando.

-Enfermeiro, o que são essas quatro pessoas em observação na enfermaria? O que aconteceu? Foi culpa nossa ou eles se excederam nas bebidas?

-Calma, senhor comandante, é exatamente por isso que estou aqui. Esses pacientes não estão somente em observação, eles foram intoxicados com um medicamento muito forte e podem até morrer. Temos fortes indícios que essa substância foi ingerida por eles sem seu consentimento. Acreditamos nisso através de marcas no corpo, histórico e ficha do paciente. - Chase cuspiu as informações de forma mais rápida e simplificada possível.

-Isso é uma acusação muito grave!!!!! Nesse navio NUNCA houve histórico de alguma morte, uso de drogas ou envenenamento!!! Isso não é possível!!! De onde os senhores tiraram essa idéia estapafúrdia??? - O comandante tinha ficado vermelho de raiva, espumando pelo canto da boca.

-Por favor, senhor. Eu não tenho intenção de fazer qualquer queixa ao navio especificamente!! Eu mantenho o sigilo que for necessário, contanto que eu saiba quem fez isso. - Marin estava desesperada e tentou dissuadir aquele homem furioso.

-E o que a senhorita quer? - Ele perguntou com a voz menos alterada, mas a cara dele ainda era medonha.

-Eu gostaria de ter acesso ao filme das câmeras de segurança dos corredores do deck superior no intervalo de três e meia da manhã até as quatro e meia, aproximadamente.

-E os registros da farmácia em todo o período do cruzeiro, afinal se acharmos quem fez isso precisamos de uma prova, uma nota de compra desse medicamento seria o suficiente para dar o veredicto. - Chase disse, junto a Marin, quando um bipe tocou no seu pager. - Oh Deus, eles estão com dificuldades respiratórias, preciso voltar para a enfermaria e ajudar os outros!! - Ele mal pediu licença e saiu correndo, deixando Marin sozinha e apavorada com o comandante.

Na ilha de Míkonos (3) Giovana e Isabel transbordavam alegria, pulavam na água, faziam charme e até tentaram alegrar Shina pra agradar Milo e Camus, o primeiro estava bebendo e comendo meio alheio a tudo e o segundo, completamente distante apreciando a vista da Ilha, cheia de casinhas brancas e barcos boiando no mar limpidamente azul.

-Camus, venha para a água, está deliciosa!! - Isabel o chamou de longe... Sua voz estridente acordou Camus de seu transe e caminhou até onde elas estavam sem dizer nada, ficou apenas ali, nadando.

-A senhorita terá que assinar um termo de responsabilidade por tudo isso, e saiba que se estiver errada, isso cairá somente contra você!! - Ele estendeu um papel para Marin, rispidamente. Ela pegou, com ambas as mãos tremendo e leu debilmente. Respirou fundo e começou a refazer os passos da madrugada, logo no momento que voltou do banheiro com as garotas, todos reclamaram que as bebidas estavam levemente quentes, um tempo depois Guiuseppe saiu para ir ao banheiro e não voltou mais, logo depois Mu saiu com dor de estômago. Rebecca e Cláudia sumiram poucos minutos depois. Quarenta minutos depois presenciou a cena na cabine, era por volta de quatro e meia da manhã. Enquanto isso, o comandante falava com alguém no telefone. Suspirou mais uma vez e assinou o documento, afinal não estava alcoolizada na noite anterior e tinha certeza que ninguém tinha exagerado na dose.

Nesse momento, um homem alto e com roupas características de segurança pediu que Marin o acompanhasse, o sujeito era moreno, alto e forte, de cabelos bem pretos. Assim que chegaram na sala central de segurança do navio, Marin ficou abobalhada com a quantidade de monitores e computadores de última geração, mostrando cenas de praticamente todo o navio.

-Senhorita Marin? - O moreno atraiu a atenção da jovem. - Sou Shura Fernandéz, chefe da segurança do navio. Soube de uma denúncia muito grave de sua parte. - Ele falava inglês com um forte sotaque espanhol.

-Bem, sim. Gostaria de ver a movimentação próxima a minha cabine na madrugada de hoje. Acho que tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo, senhor Fernandéz. Poderíamos ver o banheiro feminino da rave perto do quiosque principal também? Era perto das duas da manhã. - Marin pediu.

-Veremos. - Ele sentou-se na frente de um dos monitores e fez sinal para que ela se sentasse perto dele, ela sentou-se e prestou atenção nos milhares de códigos que Shura digitou para entrar no sistema e visualizar as imagens desejadas. Primeiro ele focalizou o corredor.

Algumas pessoas entravam em suas cabines tranquilamente, logo Mu apareceu na tela, andando devagar e com ambas as mãos no estômago, parecia muito pálido e suava. Ele entrou e fechou a porta. Logo Mask apareceu na tela, vinha levemente cambaleante, suava bastante (dava para ver pelo contraste de cor na camisa), entrou na cabine e largou a porta aberta.

-Acredito que depois disso vem a parte que realmente importa. - Marin disse ao chefe da segurança.

Vinte minutos depois Giovana e Isabel traziam Rebecca apoiada em seus braços, ela parecia parcialmente inconsciente, entraram na cabine e saíram correndo. Mais alguns minutos as duas apareceram novamente, carregando Cláudia, que tinha vomitado na perna de uma delas, que parecia realmente raivosa, arranhando seus braços, praticamente jogaram ela dentro da cabine. Saíram correndo dali rapidamente.

-Estranho isso, estavam ajudando elas a irem para suas cabines, eu suponho? - Shura perguntou analisando o quanto elas riam ao trazer a primeira garota.

-Não, senhor Shura. - Marin tinha ficado furiosa ao vê-las na tela. - Essa cabine é minha e do meu namorado, de uma amiga e o namorado dela. - Controlou-se ao máximo para não explodir de raiva.

-Estranho, não? E por que não a levaram para a cabine delas? - Shura perguntou com o filme em pausa.

-Aperte o play novamente e verá. - Marin disse, se lembrando do escândalo que Milo deu na frente da cabine.

Minutos depois, Shina, Marin, Camus e Milo apareceram no vídeo e todos faziam cara de espanto e nojo ao olhar pra dentro da porta da cabine, entraram e logo saíram, o loiro parecia gritar realmente bravo, Shina saiu pisando duro e apareceu chorando junto com Marin, o ruivo saiu, falou algumas palavras as duas e saiu com o loiro.

-Essa sou eu, descobrindo que meu namorado tinha me "traído" com outra, uma vez que ele estava deitado na cama com a morena que teve os braços arranhados. - Marin disse irônica. - Aquela outra é minha amiga, que viu o namorado na cama junto com a moça de cabelo castanho claro, ele estava vomitando a própria bílis quando chegamos na cabine.

-Isso não foi nada comum, farei uma cópia desse trecho. - Shura disse, colocando um dvd dentro do drive do computador. - Tem certeza que essas garotas não fizeram nada pra merecer isso? Elas devem ter colocado apenas um sonífero no copo deles e feito uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

-Brincadeira de mal gosto??? Elas colocaram GARDENAL na bebida dos quatro e eles podem MORRER, entendeu?? Agora ache os vídeos dos banheiros logo!!!!! Antes que a sua lerdeza ajude a apressar esse processo!!!!! - Marin ficou furiosa de verdade, já Shura ficou branco e começou a digitar loucamente enquanto copiava outros dados.

A próxima cena acontecia bem antes do episódio da cabine, Rebecca chegava perto do banheiro, mas nem chegou a entrar, ficou ali parada por um tempo, até que as duas protagonistas da câmera de segurança entraram em ação, levando ela ao banheiro e depois arrastando ela para fora da rave rapidamente. Minutos depois Cláudia entrou no banheiro, sentou em uma das bacias e começou a deslizar até o chão, tentando se apoiar na parede, tentou ficar sentada por um tempo, mas depois começou a cair de novo. Giovana apareceu e a arrancou com violência da cabine, levando ela para fora. Isabel apareceu e ajudou Giovana a carregá-la para fora. Shura colocou outra cena para rodar enquanto copiava a última, através da câmera do quiosque principal, podia ver a mesa onde todos eles estavam sentados, momentos antes das cenas dos banheiros. A mesa tinha ficado sob a tutela dos homens, que olhavam para outro ponto da pista, enquanto as duas chegavam rapidamente e despejaram o líquido de uma garrafinha nos copos dos quatro passageiros.

-Acho que a senhorita tem razão. - Shura disse sério, copiando essa última parte. - Isso não foi uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Foi tentativa de homicídio. - Marin pegou a cópia das cenas e se dirigiu novamente ao comandante. Shura acionou seus seguranças para que encaminhassem Isabel e Giovana para a administração do navio junto com quem estivesse, para que o assunto fosse discutido fora da área comum do navio.

Marin mostrou a cópia do dvd para o comandante que assistiu atônito, começou a fazer telefonemas incessantes, enquanto Marin saiu correndo novamente para a enfermaria. As coisas não estavam muito boas por lá. A enfermaria parecia um quarto de UTI com todos os aparelhos possíveis e os enfermeiros se desdobrando pra monitorar todos pacientes.

-Senhorita Marin, como foi com o comandante? - Chase perguntou, depois de examinar Guiuseppe.

-Eu consegui uma prova visual que eles foram intoxicados. O que aconteceu aqui? - Ela disse, olhando em volta.

-Infelizmente todos convulsionaram e estão com respiradores para controlar seu estado nesse momento. Já ministramos drogas antidepressivas que antagonizam o efeito do fenobarbital. Se eles não ficarem estáveis dentro de duas horas chamaremos o resgate por helicóptero.

-Descobri que alguns pacientes compraram o medicamento nesses dias, a senhorita poderia identificar a pessoa que fez isso? - Cameron pediu a Marin.

-Isabel ou Giovana, esses são os dois nomes possíveis. - Marin disse, pálida e trêmula. Percebeu que eram quase cinco da tarde e ela não tinha comido e nem bebido nada.

-Achei, Giovana Soares Figueira. É essa? - Cameron perguntou, vendo que Marin estava estranha.

-Sim, é ela. Vou levar esse documento até o comandante e comer alguma coisa, não se preocupem! Um paciente a mais é tudo que vocês não precisam! - E saiu, apressada.

Na volta para o navio, Camus ficou pensando se tinha se arrependido ou não. A noite com ela tinha sido maravilhosa, mas ao pensar nisso vinha na cabeça a imagem dela debruçada em cima de Mu, aquilo dava uma vontade de enfiar a cabeça na parede. Milo a tinha xingado de todos os palavrões possíveis, estava muito decepcionado com a irmã e o fato de ter sido traído tinha lhe tirado a calma completamente. Sabia que Cláudia adorava Milo desde pequena, porque ela tinha feito aquilo???

Depois de comer, viu que um iate se prostrava perto do navio, o final da tarde estava ficando para trás de densas nuvens azuis que vinham de mais longe do mediterrâneo. Foi até o convés esperar Camus, Milo e Shina, que já podiam ser vistos de onde ela estava e principalmente os seguranças do navio, que esperavam pacientemente até a saída de todos os passageiros.

-Senhoras Isabel Fernanda Martins dos Santos e Giovana Soares Figueira por favor, nos acompanhem até a administração do navio. - O segurança era alto, calmo e gentil. Virou para Milo, Camus e Shina, - os senhores e a senhorita, por favor, nos acompanhem também. Ao ouvir isso, Marin caminhou rapidamente até a administração para que chegasse antes deles. Marin chegou correndo na administração, onde o comandante geral e o chefe da segurança estavam esperando com o vídeo ligado para mostrar as cenas em que as duas infelizes estavam envolvidas. Os cinco entraram na administração e ficaram bestas ao ver Marin conversando com um dos seguranças.

-Marin, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Shina perguntou meio ressabiada.

-O que vocês deveriam ter me ajudado a fazer!!! É muito fácil sair correndo depois que tudo dá errado, não é? Espero que fiquem satisfeitos com o resultado, garotas. - Marin enfatizou a última palavra, olhando para Isabel e Giovana.

-Ei, o que você está insinuando? - Isabel perguntou fazendo pose.

-Ah, quer dizer que vocês não se lembram do que aconteceu noite passada? Não tem problema, o chefe da segurança vai mostrar para que vocês se recordem bem.

-Não sei do que você está falando! - Isabel respondeu cínica. Nesse momento, Shura aperta o botão do play no teclado, mostrando rapidamente as cenas em ordem cronológica dos acontecimentos, desde o momento em que Isabel e Giovana aparecem colocando alguma coisa nos copos até a cena em que Milo, Camus e Shina vão embora da frente da cabine.

-Sabe o que elas misturaram na bebida deles?? GARDENAL dissolvido. E acredito que todos sabem os danos que a mistura desse medicamento com álcool podem causar. - Marin falou séria.

Os três ficaram completamente boquiabertos. E só voltaram ao normal quando o segurança algemou Isabel e Giovana, dizendo que estavam presas por tentativa de homicídio por envenenamento e um processo da empresa responsável pelo cruzeiro, por danos aos passageiros.

-Não, por favor, Camus!!! Não deixem que eles me prendam, por favor!! Eu fiz por você, eu te amo!! Eu preciso de você, por favor!!! - Isabel chorava e gritava desesperadamente enquanto o segurança a algemava. Giovana estava muito chocada com as cenas dela mesma para dizer alguma coisa e conhecia Milo o suficiente para saber que uma ceninha não o comoveria depois daquilo.

-Isabel... - Camus controlou a voz, para que não gritasse com ela, - você é LOUCA! E o que sente por mim não é amor, isso é uma doença!! Você precisa de um tratamento psiquiátrico isso sim!!!

-Marin, como estão Cláudia, Mu, Mask e minha irmã?? Responde logo!!!! - Milo interrompeu Camus na hora que a sua ficha caiu e que Rebecca e Cláudinha podiam estar muito mal.

-Eles estão em estado crítico de observação, tiveram convulsões e estão com um respirador por causa do aumento da sobrecarga respiratória, já foram medicados, mas se não melhorarem em pelo menos duas horas, serão levados de helicóptero para o continente.

Isabel e Giovana foram gentilmente levadas a uma sala de observação, em que não poderiam deixar sem acompanhamento de um segurança.

Shina desatou a chorar, Milo ficou desesperado e Camus estava pálido.

-Ah, pensam que eu não estou brava com vocês? E você, Shina?! - Olhou para a amiga, - vocês ao invés de ajudarem foram dar um passeio de iate!!! Se eu não passasse o dia todo atrás disso acredito que ainda iam achar que elas realmente tinham traído vocês?? - Olhou para Milo e Camus, muito brava. – Milo, você sequer confia na própria irmã!! Que espécie de irmão mais velho é você? - Depois do sermão bem dado, Marin saiu em direção à enfermaria, sendo seguida pelos três, envergonhados e cabisbaixos.

A situação não tinha mudado para os pacientes, ainda apresentavam o mesmo quadro e, pela gravidade, ninguém poderia ficar muito tempo por ali, para não atrapalhar o serviço dos enfermeiros e do médico que estava pessoalmente observando o estado de cada um. Só poderia ficar uma pessoa por vez.

-Marin, sou muito agradecido pelo que fez. Eu nem sei o que pensar agora... - Camus suspirou. - Leve Shina e Milo para a cabine, eu ficarei aqui essa noite. Eles vão precisar de alguém como você. - Camus olhou para Milo, nunca tinha visto o amigo chorar, mas quando viu Cláudinha e sua irmã naquele estado ele quase teve um treco, já Shina chorava copiosamente.

-Tudo bem, eu também preciso descansar. - Marin saiu e teve que praticamente carregar Shina e Milo para suas cabines.

Camus olhou para a janela do corredor, o céu estava completamente fechado de nuvens e chovia fortemente, com direito a raios e tudo mais. Seria uma noite longa, constatou depois de olhar para Rebecca, deitada e com o respirador no rosto molhado com um caminho de lágrimas grossas.

**CONTINUA**

**N/M:** Gente, antes de mais nada eu não faço medicina e esse cap saiu a base de pesquisa simples e todo o meu vocabulário do seriado HOUSE md. Esse seriado é TUDO!!! Até os médicos dele eu coloquei (Chase, Cameron e Foreman, que são enfermeiros aqui na fic). Quem manja mais disso é a Junizinha!

Rodapé:

(1)Brunch, pra quem não sabe, é tipo um café da manhã reforçado. Geralmente servido em hotéis, para recepções, etc.

(2)Gardenal é o nome comercial do Fenonarbital e tudo que está escrito sobre isso é verdade (li a bula online, tá!)

(3)Eu coloquei Milos no cap anterior, mas achei que Míkonos seria mais condizente! (Sorry!)


	9. Capítulo 8

_**LOUCURAS EM UM CRUZEIRO**_

**RESUMO:** Cláudia e Rebecca finalmente estão autorizadas a fazer uma viagem num cruzeiro, como sempre queriam. O que elas não esperavam era a condição para elas viajarem: teriam que ir com mais quatro pessoas junto. E o pior, o relacionamento entre eles não é muito bom. Quem serão essas pessoas? E o que isso dará? Só lendo pra saber!

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD

_**AVISO:**____**Eu comecei a escrever esse capítulo logo depois que postei o anterior... Não o terminei antes porque minha avó faleceu e eu não tinha condições de escrever algo descente. Não peço por condolências pois já superei, o problema é que isso estava afetando a minha escrita... Não quero que ninguém leia porcarias só porque não estou bem. Acho que todos (inclusive eu) merecemos algo muito bom, certo?!**_

_**Eu AMO escrever essa fic e AMO todas as pessoas que vêm aqui comentar (mesmo aquelas que não se dão o trabalho). Espero que minhas férias sejam boas pra vocês xD**_

_Ass. Morgane Le Fay_

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

**Numa sala isolada ao lado da Administração do Navio...**

-Não acredito que fomos presas... O que a minha família vai dizer quando souberem que eu quase matei minha própria prima?!! - Isabel estava muito mais do que desesperada, andava de um lado para o outro.

-Deixa de dar uma de idiota Isabel... - Giovana interrompeu a "amiga". - Você tinha total consciência que isso poderia acontecer. - Falava de uma maneira calma e calculada para a situação atual das duas. Isabel sentiu seu corpo estremecer ao ouvir a voz de Giovana.

-Mentira!!! - Tentou revidar o seu argumento, mas não conseguia conter as lágrimas. - Eu só queria afastá-los!! - Isabel perdeu o último resquício de controle que tinha. - Giovana, nós seremos condenadas, estamos perdidas!!!! Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido!!!!

Giovana levantou-se e ficou a frente de Isabel, sacudiu-a fortemente.

-Você é uma fraca!!! Se não quisesse isso, desistisse antes! - Já não agüentava ouvir as reclamações da loira. Antes que ela se afastasse, deu-lhe um soco na boca.

-**Ahhh!!!** - Isabel caiu para o lado, com o corpo mole. - Meu nariz, sua desgraçada... Ahh, minha boca... - Isabel cuspiu um pouco de sangue, sentiu seus dentes moles com a queda.

Na ala da enfermaria Camus sentou-se em uma das poltronas e ficou ali a pensar na atrocidade que tinha acontecido com as amigas de infância e o que ia contar para os pais delas. Se a dona Ruth e Mauro soubessem que Camus e Milo não tomaram tanto o cuidado que deveriam... Se sentiu arrasado. Com que cara voltaria para o Brasil? E se Rebecca soubesse que ele não ficou para ajudá-la, ao invés disso, foi passear de barco com a ex enquanto ela estava mal? Suspirou e continuou a observar os quatro pacientes na sala.

Por fora, o rosto sem expressão do francês aparentava nada mais do que desconforto. Parecia que Camus não sentia absolutamente nada... Os enfermeiros passavam por ele e tinham a impressão que estava ali por obrigação. Tentaram fazer com que o ruivo fosse embora, mas ele se recusava a sair de perto da maca com as duas moças.

Marin sentia que seu corpo pedia por descanso há bastante tempo. Fez um chá forte de ervas calmantes que sempre levava consigo e obrigou que Shina e Milo também tomassem. Os dois pareciam uma pilha de nervos. Milo andava de um lado para o outro, provavelmente pensando na mesma coisa que Camus pensava naquele momento e Shina chorava baixinho, muito triste para pensar em alguém mais que Mu.

Na administração, os seguranças resolveram separar as duas brasileiras que começaram uma briga feia durante a noite. Elas discutiam, se batiam, gritavam. Uma delas tinha a cara inchada e a boca sangrava, por medida de segurança separaram as duas e deram gelo para a loira com a cara arrebentada. A noite não foi tão calma quanto esperavam... Elas ainda gritavam uma para a outra de vez em quando.

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Giuseppe sentiu um gosto ruim na boca, não se lembrava de muito mais do que uma gritaria logo depois da rave, não tinha a menor noção de onde estava. Quando acostumou com a claridade do quarto viu que tinha um monitor de batimentos cardíacos no seu indicador esquerdo e estava com soro direto na veia, estava com um avental típico de hospital. Se levantou lentamente, sentia a cabeça pesada, mas o estômago estava melhor. Olhou para os lados procurando alguém, quando viu Mu, Cláudia e Rebecca na mesma situação que ele, mas todos desacordados. _"Catzo, que merda é essa?"_. Logo uma enfermeira apareceu e foi logo checando seus sinais vitais, vendo o soro...

-Ei, o que acontece aqui? - Ele gesticulou pra chamar a atenção da enfermeira meio sonolenta.

-Calma, senhor. - Suspirou. - A sua bebida alcoólica e de seus amigos foi misturada com gardenal... Sua namorada estava aqui o tempo todo, acho que ela foi deitar há algumas horas atrás.

-Mas está tudo bem com ela?! - Mask perguntou apressado.

-Sim, ela foi descansar, logo ela volta. Não se preocupe, agora fique quieto... - Ela sorriu e foi olhar os demais.

-E com eles, o que aconteceu?! E Mu?! - Mask ficou levemente preocupado, não eram todos que tinham porte atlético e um corpo preparado como o dele.

-Eles estão na mesma situação que você. Mas essa aqui, - chegou perto da morena alta... - Essa aqui não apresentou melhoras ainda. É com ela que estou mais preocupada. - A enfermeira ficou ali e checou tudo que podia, logo foi ver Rebecca, ela parecia com uma aparência melhor e Mu também, pois o ariano tinha tomado a menor quantidade de álcool dos quatro. Giuseppe reparou que Camus dormia praticamente do lado da cama de Rebecca, foi nessa hora que Milo, Shina e Marin chegaram. Os três pareciam sonolentos, tristes... Marin sorriu largamente quando viu seu parceiro acordado.

-Mask!! - Não era de exagerar, mas não conseguia se conter em vê-lo relativamente bem, abraçou-o apertado.

-Calma bambina, já estou bem... - Acariciou a cabeça da namorada com um suspiro aliviado.

-Camus, acorda. - Milo sacudiu o amigo que babava em cima da maca. - Vai deitar na sua cabine, eu vou ficar com as meninas. - Milo parecia sério, mas na verdade era pura exaustão e preocupação. _"E se elas não melhorarem?"._

Mu sentiu um carinho em seu braço e aos poucos abriu os olhos. Sentia a cabeça rodar, mas conseguia ver Shina e sorriu levemente. Ela sentou ao lado dele na maca e ficou falando coisas reconfortantes ao seu ouvido.

Rebeca sentiu uma pressão na sua perna direita, resmungou alguma coisa, sua cabeça rodava, pesava, ainda sentia náuseas e não conseguia abrir o olho, com tanta claridade. Camus acordou meio assustado com o chacoalho de Milo, esfregou o rosto. Sentiu o pescoço estalar e doer, por ter ficado de mal jeito. Sem falar muito, só deu uma olhada rápida em todos e saiu. Mal chegou na cabine, caiu na cama e lá ficou.

Giuseppe resolveu ir para a sua cabine ser auxiliado pela sua enfermeira privativa, obteve alta apenas sob a condição de descanso absoluto e muita hidratação. Marin arrumou uma espreguiçadeira bem confortável na sacada da cabine, com muitas frutas, água e sucos... Ficaram deitados ali praticamente o dia todo.

-Maldita!!! Maldita Giovana... - Isabel passou a noite toda reclamando da "amiga".

-Sabe o que eu vou alegar quando formos presas Isabel?!! - Giovana só fazia a situação ficar pior. - Vou alegar que eu era sua cúmplice... Porque foi você que perdeu o namorado. Eu nunca namorei o Milo. Hahahaha...

Isabel chorava compulsivamente, até cair exausta na poltrona que tinha na sala onde estava. Tinha descoberto do pior jeito que a então "amiga" não passava de uma louca desvairada.

Pela manhã um helicóptero completamente preto pousou no heliporto na parte superior do navio. Dele saiu um homem alto de terno preto. Cabelos loiros compridos, presos por um elástico, os olhos cobertos por óculos escuros. Tinha a pele levemente bronzeada e uma feição séria.

Ele desceu as escadas que o levariam a cabine com os tripulantes, e depois encaminhado a administração.

-Detetive Saga. - Shura o cumprimentou com um aperto firme de mão. - Como está?

-Tenente Shura, - Saga retribuiu a saudação. - Estou bem. Mas o que temos aqui?! Recebi uma mensagem para vir ao Navio sob extremo sigilo.

-Bom, temos uma tentativa de homicídio. Duas jovens misturaram gardenal na bebida de outros 4 passageiros. - Saga suspirou diante da gravidade do crime. - Eles ainda não estão totalmente recuperados, um deles ainda está inconsciente.

-Quero saber mais, as duas mulheres têm alguma relação com esses tripulantes? - Tirou o velho caderninho de anotações do bolso direito do paletó.

-Pelo que vi nos demais vídeos e nas fichas dos passageiros. Uma das duas é prima da moça que está inconsciente na ala da enfermaria. - Saga entortou uma de suas sobrancelhas desconfiado.

-Quero ver todas as provas agora e mais tarde vou pedir depoimento de todos envolvidos.

-Claro, siga-me até a ala de segurança. Todos os vídeos foram previamente preparados.

Aos poucos, Mu se recuperava. A cada momento sua respiração ficava mais estável, junto ao seu nível de saturação, quase no 100%, indicando uma melhora quase completa da parte respiratória. Ainda sentia o corpo mole e fraco, mas a sensação era bem melhor do que na madrugada anterior, onde não conseguia controlar quase nada do seu corpo. Perto do meio-dia pôde ser liberado e aproveitou para almoçar na cabine junto com Shina, Marin e Mask.

Milo estava sentado entre as macas das suas preciosas meninas, desde a manhã não houveram mudanças significativas para nenhuma das duas, continuavam torpes. Olhou uma foto perdida num dos compartimentos da sua carteira. Ele devia ter uns 15 anos, cercado pelas duas garotas de 13, Rebecca e Cláudia. Não pareciam ter mudado muito... A mesma cara de sapeca, brigona, meio boba. Acariciou a mão de Cláudia de leve. Talvez sempre gostasse dela, sempre gostasse de aprontar com ela, pra chamar sua atenção. Por mais que sentisse raiva da cena da madrugada anterior, acreditou no vídeo com toda a sua fé, pois jamais Cláudia poderia agir dessa forma. Por mais que ela estivesse inconsciente, sabia que ela não tomaria drogas pra se divertir em qualquer noite perdida. Pensou na irmã, tão pentelha, também jamais se drogaria... Afinal eram inteligentes demais pra cometer uma burrada dessas. Mesmo bravo queria acreditar que elas eram decentes.

Rebecca notou um silêncio fora do comum na sala onde estava. Antes conseguia ouvir os tripulantes reclamando em grego ou inglês, mas agora não ouvia absolutamente nada. Sentia o corpo ainda bem frágil e a cabeça pesada. Tentou abrir os olhos bem devagar, e viu Cláudia adormecida na maca ao lado. Milo olhava para a janela perdido em pensamentos, quando ouviu barulho de gente se mexendo na cama.

-Mi? - Rebecca chamou o irmão. Finalmente conseguia ficar acordada e não cair em um sono logo em seguida. Milo correu até Rebecca e a ajudou a ficar sentada. Ele olhava bobo para a irmã... Antes que ela pudesse falar algo, a abraçou, um pouco mais aliviado.

-O que aconteceu comigo e com a Cláudinha?! De repente eu não consigo acordar... Foi a minha pressão que caiu?

-Não, foi um pouco mais grave... - Milo nem sabia por onde começar, mas se escondesse isso da irmã, seria pior depois.

-Eu lembro da gente se divertindo na rave, e de repente eu comecei a passar muito mal. Não lembro de mais nada depois... - Rebecca tentou enumerar os fatos em ordem na cabeça.

Saga respirou fundo ao ver os vídeos de seguranças. Pensou em todas as possibilidades da causa do crime e nas perguntas que faria para cada um dos envolvidos. Resolveu começar com as duas que aparentavam ser primariamente culpadas. Chamou a segurança e pediu que Giovana entrasse primeiro, afinal o medicamento tinha sido comprado por ela.

-Boa tarde, senhorita Figueira. - Saga estava sentado num canto, já sem paletó e com as mangas da camisa branca dobradas até o cotovelo. O segurança a colocou sentada numa cadeira em frente a uma mesa isolada no meio da sala. O clima era completamente silencioso e opressivo, só se ouvia o barulho do ar condicionado e os rabiscos que o grego loiro fazia em seu caderno.

-Boa tarde. - Giovana tentou parecer confiante, mas sua voz não saiu tão altiva de dentro da sua garganta seca.

-Sou o detetive Saga Sóstenes e acredito que a senhorita sabe por que está aqui. - Ele fez uma pausa dramática, constatando pouco controle na respiração da garota. - Gostaria de saber por que a senhorita comprou uma caixa de Fenobarbitol 750mg na farmácia do Navio?

-Porque eu tenho epilepsia.

-Sei. E como é ter epilepsia?! - Ele perguntou mais para as paredes de azulejo branco do que pra ela. - Por algum acaso faz você desperdiçar o seu remédio na bebida de outras pessoas? - Giovana engoliu seco, antes que pudesse revidar, Saga continuou. - Além disso, não se pode beber quando se toma essa medicação... Não é a toa que temos quatro pessoas na enfermaria. - Saga levantou, a medida que seu corpo ficava ereto, colocou as mãos na cintura, exibindo a sua .45mm dentro do coldre. Em cima da mesa, encontravam-se alguns papéis, dos quais ele fingiu ler, em frente a ela.

-Aqui diz que a senhorita é nutricionista. - Giovana acenou positivamente, com os olhos baixos. - Acredito que saiba bem os efeitos da junção de álcool com fenobarbitol. Mas mesmo assim, durante a maioria das festas a senhorita estava sempre com um copo de bebida alcoólica na mão. –

Saga mostrou várias fotografias tiradas pelas câmeras de segurança, muitas delas podia-se ver nitidamente que Giovana segurava copos com conteúdo alcóolico. Ela olhava as fotos, onde aparecia com muitos _sex on the beach_, martinis e outros. Sentiu o suor descer pelo meio dos seus seios, por mais que a temperatura dentro da sala era em torno de 22ºC. As mãos ficaram trêmulas, escondidas no seu colo. Simplesmente não conseguia responder nada, contra argumentar que era só um pequeno susto nas coleguinhas. Não conseguia sequer abrir a boca.

-Isso me faz pensar se faz muito tempo desde que teve sua última crise. Alguns anos talvez, logo você pode comprar o medicamento, já que tem uma receita permanente, não?!

Diante do silêncio e dos sinais corporais, Giovana parecia petrificada de medo. Era exatamente onde Saga queria chegar.

-Eu sou detetive da cidade de Athenas. E sei que você tem direito a um advogado. - Ele ficou a frente dela, com uma feição mais calma. - Mas diante dessas provas de tentativa de homicídio culposo, você vai me responder quem jogou o medicamento na bebida. Pois eu sei que você tem conhecimento suficiente para estar completamente ciente das conseqüências dos seus atos. Conte-me tudo que você fez durante a rave, nos mínimos detalhes. Você sabe bem que as câmeras comprovam que você e sua amiguinha arrastaram a prima dela e a amiga para dentro de outra cabine, agora me conte como isso aconteceu.

-Você passou mal pois bebeu álcool com gardenal. - Milo explicou calmamente e em pedaços pois sabia que além da irmã querer uma boa explicação, se ela soubesse logo quem tinha feito a "festa", ia ficar muito furiosa.

-**QUÊ?!!** Como assim, Milo?!!!! Isso é SUPER perigoso!!!!!!!

-Calma, Becca, por favor. Fica calma... - Milo segurou a irmã, que parecia inconformada.

-Tudo bem que eu gosto de beber, mas isso é estupidez!!! Quantas vezes a Cláudinha me contou sobre todos os perigos de se misturar antidepressivos com álcool... - Parou de falar assim que terminou a frase, parecia mais calma.

-Tudo bem, Rebecca. Fica calma, por favor... - Milo achou estranho ela parar de falar exaltada por um momento.

-Milo, eu **NUNCA** tomei antidepressivo na minha vida!!! - Tapou os olhos que já começavam a ficar marejados. - Como isso aconteceu? Nada está fazendo sentido.

Milo suspirou, pela reação dela, sabia que ela não tinha tomado nada por conta. Sua irmã podia ser maluca da Silva, mas drogada e junkie, nunca.

-Eu sei que você não fez isso com si mesma. - Rebecca arregalou os olhos.

-E por algum momento você achou que eu tinha feito algo do tipo?!! Não acredito!!!! - Ela ficou mais indignada.

-Calma!! Eu te conheço Rebecca, - segurou os ombros dela, - mas por um momento achei que era só bebida demais. De repente vocês sumiram, encontramos você e Cláudia na cabine da Marin e Shina... Numa situação muito constrangedora. - Fez questão de frisar o "muito".

-Como assim, constrangedora? - Rebecca muchou a cara de indignada pensando no que seria muito constrangedor.

-Cláudia estava deitada ao lado do Mask, - comentou com raiva.- E você estava em cima do Mu... - Antes que Milo terminasse, Rebecca relaxou o corpo e se deixou cair no encosto da maca, com os olhos marejados.

-C-como?! - Mal conseguia balbuciar algo em resposta. Simplesmente imaginava se Camus tinha visto a cena. Milo a abraçou até que ela se acalmasse. Logo os enfermeiros apareceram para checar como as duas estavam.

Rebecca parecia boa o suficiente para ter uma alta, já sentia fome e desconforto na maca. Alguns outros passageiros tinham passado mal do estômago, não tinha muito espaço pra ter uma pequena UTI, apenas Cláudia ficaria sob observação intensa, provavelmente ela ficaria bem, mas caso outros sinais de alguma falência de algum órgão, os enfermeiros ativariam o helicóptero de emergência e ela seria levada para terra firme. Milo também teve que sair de lá, levando a irmã numa cadeira de rodas até a cabine.

Na verdade ela não queria ter que ver a cara de desgosto do Camus, principalmente pelo fato do seu irmão não ter terminado de contar toda a história, uma vez que ela não tinha bebido aquilo conscientemente. Antes de chegar perto da cabine, Rebecca levantou, meio bamba, aparada pelo irmão.

-Milo, você vai me contar agora, quem fez isso com a gente?! Eu não entro nessa cabine enquanto eu não souber de tudo! - Ele suspirou.

-Isabel e Giovana são as suspeitas de terem feito isso... Pois foram elas que carregaram você e a Cláudia até a cabine da Marin e Shina. Eu acredito que deva ter sido por isso que achamos que vocês... Bem, você entendeu. - Rebecca concordou com a cabeça e entrou na cabine. Sentiu vontade de chorar quando viu Camus dormindo com um livro na mão. Milo a levou para a sacada.

-E depois de ter visto a gente naquela situação... O que vocês fizeram? - Rebecca tentava já saber qual era a opinião de todos, principalmente do Camus.

-Fiquei puto da vida... Com vocês duas! - Milo bateu na perna, bravo só de lembrar. Esfregou o rosto. - Nós não ficamos aqui, fomos para um passeio de barco enquanto vocês estavam na enfermaria. - Foi aí que Milo teve outro estalo. - Aparentemente Isabel e Giovana já tinham planejado isso. Provavelmente Isabel queria voltar com Camus. - Rebecca ficou calada, afinal tinha meio que "roubado" o francês da loira falsa.

-Mas Milo, não justifica querer matar a própria prima pra fazer isso...

-Realmente, ela é doente. Ela disse que fez isso pois amava o Camus. Eu confesso que me arrependo de ter ido ao passeio. Me sinto um fantoche nas mãos das duas, fizeram de tudo pra que vocês fossem as vagabundas da vez.

-Milo... - Rebecca foi até o irmão e o abraçou. - Você é o meu irmão, eu entendo por que ficou bravo. Eu também ficaria brava se visse numa situação dessas. O que importa é que eu estou bem e a Cláudinha também vai se recuperar. Por que não vai ficar com ela agora?!

-Vou sim. - Ainda abraçado na irmã, - Sabia que você não me decepcionaria. Não fica brava com elas, não vale a pena. A administração do Navio vai tomar conta disso, ok?! - Beijou Rebecca na testa e saiu.

Ela ainda continuou ali na sacada, aproveitando o tempo sozinha pra avaliar o que estava acontecendo. Como pessoas podiam ser maravilhosas e tão detestáveis ao mesmo tempo. Entendia o fato dos dois ficarem bravos, mas onde ficava a confiança? Era tão fechada e não confiava nem na própria sombra, acabava de ter mais uma decepção pra colecionar. Não importava o que dissesse ou fizesse, aquilo que Isabel tinha não era amor, nem paixão. Ela não tinha idéia do que era amar uma pessoa... Em silêncio, por anos. Foi interrompida bruscamente pelo barulho do telefone de dentro da cabine. Saiu o mais rápido que fosse, antes que acordasse um certo ruivo.

-Estou esperando pacientemente os fatos aparecerem na sua cabecinha. - Saga lembrou do que Giovana tinha que contar.

-E-eu não tenho muito com isso, a não ser pelo remédio que ela me fez comprar... - Ela mal olhava para Saga, as palavras saíam pausadamente. - Isabel só queria voltar com o namorado...

-Se livrando da nova namorada? E a outra garota, prima de Isabel... Por que ela faria isso com a própria prima?!

-Ela sempre teve inveja da prima. - Nessa frase, Giovana não titubeou em dizer, Saga achou aquilo mais verdade do que o resto que ela se esforçava para esconder. - Ela resolveu que se isso acontecesse apenas com Rebecca, ia ficar muito na cara.

-Como se o gardenal que foi comprado com a sua receita não tivesse ficado nada na cara. - Saga foi ríspido. - Por que as arrastaram até a cabine?

-Por que Isabel queria que Rebecca traísse Camus, logo depois deles começassem a ficar juntos. - Giovana tentava controlar suas emoções o mais que podia. Sentia vontade de gritar toda a verdade e rir da cara daquele detetive filho de uma cadela.

-Que plano doentio esse... Saiu da sua cabeça? Ou da dela? Já que durante o vídeo você e ela se divertem tanto, rindo enquanto carregam os corpos das duas. - Saga mostrava essa cena no televisor que foi arrastado da outra sala. Giovana tinha a cara fechada em um misto de ódio e desprezo.

Depois de mais minutos de silêncio e tensão, Giovana não sentia mais as pernas, sua visão ficou embaçada, sentiu enjôo, seu coração batia desesperadamente rápido. Não conseguia conter suas emoções. Soltou um grito e começou a tremer na cadeira. Caiu no chão convulsionando. Os seguranças já foram em direção a ela para ampará-la. Saga os conteve com um sinal com as mãos. Segurou o corpo dela, até com que parasse de se debater. Depois fez com que os seguranças a levassem até o seu quarto e providenciassem um enfermeiro para cuidar apenas dela.

-Pode chamar a outra moça. - Saga levantou-se e fez mais anotações, enquanto via mais uma vez o vídeo da câmera de segurança do corredor.

-Alô? - Rebecca atendeu o telefone, sentou-se ao lado de onde Camus dormia. Tentou não fazer nenhum movimento para acordá-lo. Sabia que ele detestava ser acordado.

-Aqui é da Administração do Aegian Coast. A presença de todos os passageiros ocupantes dessa cabine é solicitada na área de segurança da Administração.

-Bom, meu irmão está na Ala de Enfermagem, com minha amiga Cláudia. Ela ainda está desacordada. - Só de pensar na melhor amiga o estômago de Rebecca se revoltou e lágrimas começaram a sair dos olhos, sem controle. - Por que estamos sendo chamados?

-As senhoritas Figueira e dos Santos estão sendo interrogadas nesse momento e, de acordo com o investigador Saga Sóstenes, a presença dos outros ocupantes da cabine são imprescindíveis nessa investigação.

Rebecca não tinha reparado que a sua voz tinha acordado o francês ao seu lado. Por mais que tivesse ficado bravo, triste, Camus queria acreditar que não tinha entregue sua confiança em vão. Pelas lágrimas ao falar da amiga ou a voz sussurrada para não lhe acordar.

-Claro, senhor. Eu entendo perfeitamente e irei para a Administração imediatamente. - Ela tentou manter a compostura, mas assim que colocou o telefone no gancho sentiu seu corpo estremecer por causa do choro contido. Camus continuou imóvel, com os olhos fechados. Sentiu as mãos trêmulas da garota acariciarem seus cabelos vermelhos. Ela tirou as mãos dele e levantou, se recriminando pelo ato impensado de tocar no francês. Foi até o banheiro se vestir de forma mais apropriada para o que seria um interrogatório _(se é que tal coisa existe)._

Isabel ainda tinha o rosto inchado pelo soco que Giovana tinha lhe dado. Mal prestou atenção para onde era guiada pelo segurança que tinha lhe chamado a pouco, quando se viu sentada numa sala com apenas uma cadeira, uma mesa, um rack com uma TV e um aparelho de DVD. Saga ficava na penumbra do outro canto, praticamente imóvel. Isabel sentiu os pelos do braço se arrepiarem com o choque da temperatura do exterior... Quando viu Saga se aproximar.

-Senhorita dos Santos, certo?! - Diante do aceno de cabeça, ele continuou. - Saga Sóstenes, detetive da cidade de Athenas. - Fez uma pausa dramática diante do rosto alheio da loira. - Acredito que saiba por que foi chamada... Afinal, quatro pessoas foram quase mortas. - Isabel ficou chocada com as palavras, por mais que soubesse onde tinha chegado na noite da rave. À frente do silêncio e da expressão da mulher, o grego loiro continuou.

-Me diga... Ele valia tanto assim?! Ou ser trocada foi muito mais humilhante? - A cara de ódio puro que Isabel fez ao ouvir a última frase deixou claro para Saga o que estava se passando na cena.

-Seu desgraçado...!! Eu tenho direito a um advogado pra responder por mim!! - Isabel perdeu o controle e levantou-se da cadeira, exaltada.

-E terá. Mas diante dessas provas que tenho, - fingiu ver as fotos que tinha na mesa -, é imperativo que a senhorita tenha a decência de ajudar a polícia. Mas então, voltando ao assunto. A senhorita chegou a pensar que ninguém iria reparar nesse sustinho que resolveu dar na sua prima e na amiguinha que roubou seu namorado?

-E-eu não tinha intenç...

-Mas fez mesmo assim!!! - Foi interrompida brutalmente por Saga. - Mesmo sabendo das conseqüências!! Ou o curso de nutrição que você freqüentou era tão deficiente a esse ponto?

Isabel começou a chorar copiosamente, implorando pela sua inocência. Atitude que irritou Saga profundamente.

-Pare de chorar agora e me conte como tudo aconteceu. Como as coisas aconteceram entre vocês. - A voz autoritária de Saga fez com que o grunhido de choro terminasse, Isabel respirou fundo e viu que não tinha muito pra onde correr.

Ao abrir a porta do banheiro, Rebecca deu de cara com Camus. Não chegou a falar nenhuma palavra, mas estava claro que tinha se assustado.

-Quem era no telefone. - A voz dura não tinha nem entonação de pergunta. Rebecca estremeceu, mas dessa vez foi de medo da voz que saía da boca do ruivo.

-A administração do navio nos chamou para que fizéssemos nosso depoimento sobre o ocorrido na rave. - Rebecca olhou dentro dos olhos de Camus, não teria medo de encará-lo se não tinha feito nada errado.

-Espere um momento, irei com você. - Ele entrou no banheiro e começou a lavar o rosto. Rebecca foi sentar-se na beirada da cama ansiosa pra saber realmente o que tinha acontecido.

Não conseguia começar uma conversa com ele, não sabia nem o que perguntar, mas estava preocupada com a cara de quem não tinha dormido muitas horas que Camus tinha.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? - Ela perguntou, já com receio da resposta.

-Não. - Sabia que Camus não era de conversa mole, mas a frieza da resposta fez com que Rebecca só balançasse a cabeça em resposta, mesmo sentindo-se menos preocupada.

-Aonde está indo? - Camus perguntou quando viu Rebecca virar para a direção oposta da Administração.

-Vou avisar Milo que ele tem que ir depor, e aproveitar pra saber se Cláudinha tá melhor. - Não estava muito afim de se justificar, mas tinha que ver como a amiga estava antes de qualquer coisa. - Não precisa entrar se não quiser. - Rebecca entrou na Ala de Enfermagem procurando pelo que deveria ser a maca onde Cláudinha deveria estar deitada.

-Onde está minha amiga?! - Perguntou a um dos enfermeiros, que não sabia do que estava acontecendo. - Cadê a Cláudia?!! - Ninguém ousaria dizer que a voz altiva e autoritária vinha de uma criatura tão pequena.

-Calma, Becca. - Milo apareceu de outra sala. - Estão examinando-a, e pela cara deles, ela está melhorando.

-Ah que bom!! - Abraçou o irmão, muito mais aliviada.

-Vim antes que você quebrasse tudo aqui... Acredito que você já está muito bem! - Milo já começou a tirar sarro... - Ai!! - Ele esfregou o braço do tapa ardido da irmã.

-Já estou muito bem sim. - O semblante ficou completamente sério. - A Administração quer falar conosco. Comigo, com você, com a Cláudinha e Camus.

-Tudo bem, assim que eu falar com os enfermeiros eu vou pra lá, tá?!

-Ok.

Rebecca saiu e deu de cara com Camus novamente, parecia que ele estava vigiando as ações dela. Fingiu que não se importou e que não tinha vontade de abraçá-lo para procurar por conforto. Mais alguns passos e estavam de frente à sala. O comandante estava lá em pessoa, junto com os demais seguranças. Um homem bem alto e de aparência dócil veio em direção dos recém chegados.

-Por favor, sentem-se aqui nessas cadeiras, - ele apontou uma espécie de sala de espera. - Logo o detetive Sóstenes vai chamá-los. - Camus e Rebecca sentaram-se lado a lado. Cada minuto pareciam horas.

-Então, você estava feliz com seu namorado quando essa outra moça resolveu roubá-lo de você?

-Sim... Não era justo!! Nós íamos nos casar... - Isabel chorava ainda mais, depois de ter contado parte do que aconteceu durante a viagem. Nunca chegou a admitir que tinha colocado gardenal na bebida das garotas, isso Isabel contou que quem arquitetou foi a "colega" Giovana. O resto, deu-se como na fita de segurança, onde ela alegou que tinha bebido muito, por isso que a noite tinha terminado daquele jeito. Mais embalada pelo medo de ser presa do que por arrependimento, Saga mandou que ela saísse, antes que inventasse outra estória. Não agüentava mais ouvi-la fingir que chorava.

Rebecca suspirou quando viu Isabel ser levada para outra sala. O segurança garantiu que ela saísse de uma forma que não visse Camus e Rebecca. Mesmo não ficando com Camus ela tinha conseguido separá-los... Sempre foi tão boa de botar caraminholas na cabeça dele, até que dessa vez tinha até convencido que ela era uma qualquer. Assim que viu um grego loiro majestoso sair da sala, ela se prontificou a ficar de pé pra terminar logo com aquela angústia. Antes de ir olhou bem nos olhos de Camus.

-Pelo visto ela conseguiu te convencer que eu sou uma vagabunda não é?! Mesmo quase me matando pra isso. Mesmo eu nem lembrando do que aconteceu... - Ela desviou os olhos dele, virou-se e entrou na sala com o loiro, que a fechou logo que ela entrou. Camus ficou ali meio boquiaberto... Se sentiu um palhaço.

-Detetive Saga Sóstenes, sente-se. - Não tinha mais paciência pra tratar nenhuma pessoa de maneira cordial. Giovana e Isabel tinham esgotado qualquer pavio que ele pudesse ter.

-Rebecca Petri de Albuquerque. - Ela fungou e respondeu encarando o grego.

-Faz tempo que a senhorita acordou?

-Algumas horas. - Ela engoliu seco quando viu a tela de TV atrás do detetive. - Mas minha amiga ainda não acordou. - Pela voz entrando no limite do choroso, ela se importava com a amiga.

-Você pode me contar como foi a noite da rave? - Saga foi direto ao ponto. Ela não aparentava alguém que tinha algo a esconder.

-Claro. Fui à cabine de Marin e Shina me vestir, junto com Cláudia. A festa estava ótima, até o ponto que todos começaram a passar mal... De repente minha bebida ficou estranha, eu comecei a soar muito, fui ao banheiro tentar vomitar pra ver se passava, mas não me lembro de mais nada até chegar à porta... Depois disso eu não faço mais nenhuma idéia. - Rebecca contava a história gesticulando bastante e olhando na cara de Saga, como se isso fosse lhe dar mais apoio.

-E o seu relacionamento com Marin, Shina e os namorados delas? - Saga preferiu não ser irônico, já que ela acreditava não saber o que tinha acontecido.

-Era muito legal, apesar de ter conhecido todos há pouco tempo. São muito simpáticos e divertidos, não tivemos nenhum atrito... A não ser com Isabel e Giovana.

-Hum, o que tem elas? - Saga viu descaso no momento que ela falou das duas.

-São duas encrenqueiras, toda hora arranjavam motivo pra brigar. Não era possível manter uma conversa civilizada perto delas. É verdade que elas colocaram gardenal na nossa bebida?

-Sou eu quem faz as perguntas aqui, mocinha.

-Ok, desculpe-me. É que estou muito revoltada com isso!!

-E quanto ao namorado que você roubou? - Saga foi ríspido, mas não viu raiva na expressão facial dela. Viu constrangimento e bochechas vermelhas.

-Bem... Eu não sei como explicar. - Ela deu um leve sorriso, muito bem percebido por Saga. - Nós ficamos juntos na Noite do Comandante. Ele terminou com ela depois de uma briga que eles tiveram. Eu nem acreditei...

-Por que não acreditou? - Saga não entendia o enrosco.

-É que sempre nos detestamos quando crianças... Daí de repente, as coisas mudam, você quer brigar porque é uma forma de ter contato com essa pessoa. Foi aí que descobri que gostava muito dele... Desde adolescente.

-Entendo. Agora tem esse vídeo, da noite da rave. Quero que assista, pra ter certeza que você não lembra de nada. - O sorriso sinistro de Saga se formou assim que ele apertou a tecla "play" no DVD.

-Oi Camus, cadê a Becca? - Milo chegou minutos depois que sua irmã tinha desaparecido na sala à frente.

-Está dentro da sala... - Camus bufou. - É verdade que a Rebecca não lembra de nada que aconteceu?

-Foi o que ela me disse assim que acordou... Só lembra de ter passado mal e depois nada. - Milo fitou a cara de confusão de Camus. - Pelo jeito que ela reagiu as notícias, ela não lembrava de nada mesmo. Mas por quê a pergunta?

-Nada. - Se sentiu ainda mais palhaço.

Depois de alguns minutos, Camus e Milo ouviram o choro alto de Rebecca dentro da sala. Instintivamente bateram na porta, que se abriu com ela correndo em direção aos braços do irmão aos prantos.

-O que aconteceu? - Camus já se colocou à frente, espumando de raiva.

-Ela assistiu a fita de segurança. Apenas isso. - Saga não quis machucar a garota, mas ficou levemente chocado com a reação dela. - Agora, entre, por favor. - Camus obedeceu, desconfiado.

-Eu já assisti à fita da segurança. - Ele comentou seco. - O que mais o senhor quer ouvir?

-Sou o detetive Saga Sóstenes, mas acredito que não está muito para conversa. É bom se sentar. - Camus sentou-se sem tirar os olhos do grego arrogante.

-Albert Camus Petrárc.

-Senhor Petrárc, como era o seu relacionamento com a senhorita dos Santos para trocá-la tão rápido pela sua amiguinha de infância? - Camus gelou diante da pergunta, sentiu-se um canalha, egoísta e completamente a par dos seus sentimentos. Mas não podia mentir...

-Já não estava bem por algum tempo. Mas não a via muito, por isso não notei até chegar aqui. Era a nossa primeira viagem longa juntos.

-Pelo visto foi um fracasso... Mas porque ela me disse que pretendia se casar com você? - Saga ficou surpreso com a expressão ainda mais surpresa de Camus.

-Como?

-Ela disse que vocês pretendiam se casar.

-Eu não acredito que tenha dito isso em sã consciência.

-Mas não podia ter separado após a viagem... - Saga percebeu que por mais que Camus fosse excelente em não demonstrar que nada de mais se passava, sempre quando tocava no assunto dele e de Rebecca, o francês suava frio.

-E-eu... Aconteceu. - Camus gaguejou. - Não previ que isso pudesse acontecer entre nós.

-E encontrá-la na cabine em cima de outro deve ter sido bem chocante, afinal.

-Não acredito que ela se drogaria ou faria aquilo... Ela não teria ficado tão debilitada por isso. - O semblante de Camus se fechou, numa expressão séria.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Rebecca é física, ama o próprio cérebro. Jamais se drogaria por diversão, ela é muito mais responsável que gente mais velha que ela. - Saga analisou o jeito que ele se referia a ela, pela maneira de falar, tinha muita certeza ou conhecia-a muito bem.

-E você, como é o seu relacionamento com Rebecca e Cláudia antes da viagem?

-Nós crescemos juntos, mas ultimamente não tínhamos muito contato. A viagem foi o que nos juntou novamente. - Pelo jeito que ele falava dos amigos não tinha razão para colocar a vida das amigas em risco. Falou muito mais deles do que da ex ou da colega dela. - Eu jamais faria algum mal a elas. Na verdade, eu vim para esse Cruzeiro pra dar certeza aos pais delas que nada de mal acontecesse...

-Entendi. E quanto aos outros? Marin, Giuseppe, Shina e Mu?

-Acabei de conhecê-los, todos são simpáticos.

-Tudo bem, pode sair. Peça ao seu amigo para entrar.

A única coisa que Rebecca implorava era para que não mostrassem a fita para Cláudinha, não queria que ela passasse pelo mesmo desespero que ela tinha passado naquela sala. Assim que Camus saiu, abraçou Rebecca tão forte, que ela ficou sem palavras. Antes que Milo entrasse, pediu ao amigo levá-la para que descansasse na cabine.

-Detetive Saga Sóstenes. Sente-se.

-Milo Petri de Albuquerque, - sentou-se. - E só não lhe encho de porrada por que seria preso por desacato. - Saga abriu seu melhor sorriso.

-E qual seria o motivo da raiva?

-Não viu o que fez com minha irmã? Ela já sofreu o bastante!! É a primeira vez que ela viaja em anos com a melhor amiga e duas malucas estragam tudo a ponto de quase matá-las!!! Como o senhor acha que eu estou me sentindo?!! - Toda a calma que Milo parecia passar tinha se esgotado naquele segundo. - O que eu vou contar para os meus pais quando voltar?! Que deixei duas imbecis encherem o copo de gardenal da minha irmã e da minha namorada?!!! Eles NUNCA mais vão confiar em mim!! Eu só vim nessa viagem pra garantir que nada de mal acontecesse com elas!!! E olha no que deu?!! - Saga ficou mais que surpreso com a reação do loiro. Pela cara vermelha e as veias, achou que ele teria uma síncope ali mesmo.

-Fique calmo, por f...

-CALMO O CACETE!!! - Milo deu um berro e bateu a mão na mesa. - O senhor vai resolver esse caso AGORA! E se mostrar essa fita pra minha irmã novamente ou para minha namorada eu acabo com você! Entendeu?! Eu não tenho nenhuma declaração a fazer além do que tem nessa maldita fita e no que minha irmã e meu amigo já lhe falaram. - Milo respirou fundo e passou as mãos nos cabelos. - Mais alguma coisa, detetive. - Saga resolveu deixá-lo ir, antes que ele fizesse estragos. A irmã e namorada em coma por quase um dia inteiro não era pra qualquer um agüentar com toda a calma do mundo.

-Pode ir. Assim que sua namorada acordar, me informe, pois irei pessoalmente falar com ela. - Milo simplesmente virou e saiu da sala.

Quando voltou para a cabine, Cláudia já estava acordada e deitada na cama da cabine. Tinha acabado de saber o que tinha acontecido para ficar internada por intermédio da amiga. E não tinha uma cara nenhum pouco feliz.

**CONTINUA**

**N/M:** **FELIZ 2009!!! xD**

Enfim... Cap novo. Eu fiquei num impasse tão grande porque não queria que essa fic acabasse num clichê como tantas outras (nem preciso citar, né?). Veremos o que acontece. (É óbvio que eu gosto mais de escrever suspense do que romance XD). Eu comecei a escrever há bem mais tempo, mas tive que parar por outros motivos além do citado acima.


End file.
